Opal
by Itavita
Summary: Ryou, a human currently residing on a research ship named The Opal, encounters a Kaitsune, one of the human race’s most deadly enemies. What will become of him once he begins to develop feelings for the other? BR YAOI
1. Opal

Whelp, here it is in all its glory and splendor. My first decent Yu-gi-oh story I've written in quite some time.

I had another fanfic in the making, but I haven't touched it in ages and I'd probably have to change a lot of it before I was satisfied enough to actually upload the stupid thing.

This story will eventually be NC-17 if I decide to put forth the effort to finish it. I have a bad habit of starting fanfiction and never finishing them. o.O;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Summary: Ryou, a human currently residing on a research ship named The Opal, encounters a Kaitsune, one of the human race's most deadly enemies. What will become of him once he begins to develop feelings for the other? B/R

Notes: Bakura in this story is going to be based off Thief King Bakura. Mmm…sexyness.

I might also include the Marik/Malik pairing in this story, depending on how they fit in. If they don't fit, I won't include them. Smart, neh?

One more quick note: Please, PLEASE, for the love of all that's holy, forgive my craptastic choice of names for this story. As we all know, Ryou's father is never actually NAMED in the anime (not to my knowledge, at least) and I'm terrible at pulling names for characters out of thin air. Any other yu-gi-oh names I use other than Ryou or Bakura (and possibly Malik and Marik) are just from a lack of any better name to use.

They're usually lesser character names, anyway, so it's not that big of a deal.

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

In the years after the humans first moved their societies into the regions of space, their lives were forever mingled with those of numerous other species. Allies were made, enemies were fought, and the human race lived on.

Earth, now almost completely left behind, only served as a reminder of the history and ignorance of man. Its soil useless, oceans and fresh water sources growing smaller by the day, it waits silently for its demise, spinning slowly around the sun.

Man, now scattering across other parts of the known universe, enjoyed trading and living with the friendlier species located near their home galaxy. They took Mars in as their home planet and began creating a new Earth, complete with fields, oceans, and large upscale cities.

Many species, known and unknown to the humans, despised this show of greed and arrogance. One species in particular, known as the Kaitsunes, hated the idea of the humans taking Mars and feared they would move on to capture other territory. To keep this from occurring, the Kaitsunes fought tooth and nail to keep the humans out and themselves in.

Yet, after many brutal wars with both the humans and other adjacent species, the Kaitsunes numbers began to dwindle. Angered and beaten, they left their home planet, Kait, in search of a new home, promising revenge for their loss of life and land.

--------------------------------------------------------

The soft click of his bedroom door opening roused Ryou slowly from his dream filled sleep. He yawned and cracked open an eye, glancing over to the door in time to see his father step into the room, the metallic door closing behind him.

"Ah, Ryou. Glad to see you're awake." His father, Katashi Kio, smiled and stepped over the papers and journals littering the floor, slowly making his way to the edge of Ryou's bed. Katashi's lab coat swished quietly as he walked, the thick material scraping against his tanned slacks and boots underneath.

As his father reached the bed, Ryou looked up into the older man's face, blinking drowsily. Though their opinions and ways of thinking clashed often, Katashi and his son resembled each other on physical terms. They both had long, silver hair, light skin, deep brown eyes, and were around the same height, Ryou being slightly shorter than his father. He never quite understood how they could look so alike and yet have such different views.

The pale boy groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the sheets above his head and successfully hid himself from view. "What is it, Father?" Ryou asked groggily, "I was finallygetting some rest. You know this research has kept me up and going for the past week with hardly any time to eat, let alone catch up on some sleep." The boy signed and snuggled deeper into the sheets, listening to the bed creak as his father sat.

"I know you're tired, Ryou, but I need you to help me with the new test material that's been shipped in from home. We've gotten quite a load in this month and I can't look through it myself."

Ugh, his father's research. How could he have forgotten? His father was in charge of plant research for the people of Mars. Gene splicing was one of the many things he performed, attempting to create a greater and easier way to grow food for the ever increasing population. Ryou detested his father's work, finding it intensely dull, even if it _was_ useful.

"Why can't the others help you? I have enough things to do right now." To prove his point, Ryou visibly pushed deeper into the mattress. Katashi chuckled, prying the covers out of his son's grip and pulled them down, leaving the boy in his shirt and boxers, shivering.

Growling, Ryou wrapped his arms around himself and sat up.

"Father, please, just get someone else! I need to sleep! I'm so tired I barely made it to my room before I passed out and I'm about to the point of telling Mr. Nibori to shove his research. Honestly, who cares what the Kaitsunes eat and what type of environment they live in?"

The smile faded from Katashi's face and he frowned.

"The Kaitsunes are our enemy, Ryou. They'd just as soon tear you apart as look at you. It's important that we know exactly what we're up against. I'd expect someone as smart as you to understand something so simple."

Ryou bit his tongue and nodded. Personally, he believed Mr. Nibori to be a quack. Short, bald, and dangerously senile, the man was paranoid about everything, so much so that he refused to walk the length of the ship without some kind of escort. It was like he believed someone or something (most probably a Kaitsune) would just jump around the corner and tear him to shreds. Ryou wished he'd just consider the idea that he had been in space much too long.

The springs of his bed groaned as his father stood.

"I expect to see you in Lab 3 as soon as you're dressed. Like I said, we have much to do."

The teen watched as his father left, the bedroom doors closing behind him, shielding the boy from the rest of the ship. Slowly, he stood and began dressing.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Ryou hurried along the hallway to Lab 3, dressed in his white lab coat and pulling his hair into a quick pony tail. It was easier just to tie the nest to his head instead of attempting to brush it. Besides, he didn't feel like dressing up for his father and his Petri Dish ridden companions.

His shoes clanked heavily against the floor panels of the ship as he followed the lighting and ignored the scenery around him. He had been in space practically his entire life, and was no longer awed by the site of the stars beyond the glass as he passed by the countless windows decorating the ship's hull.

Jumping from project to project and ship to ship, Ryou became tired and finally hunkered down, telling his father they either remain on one vessel or he goes back to Mars. His father relented, finding them a living space on _The Opal_, a moderately large deep space research center/product distributor. Basically, its residents would be given the time and opportunity to study different aspects of the scientific community, as long as they acted as The Government of Mars' delivery service, transporting goods to those customers living in the recesses of space.

Even if _The Opal_'s path was far out of the way of Mars and almost all other civilized life, he was having a relatively good time living here.

With notepad in his teeth, the boy dug through is pockets for a pen as he entered the main hallway of the ship. Bright lights surrounded the circular room, its dome-like ceiling arching high over his head. Control panels rose a few feet above the ground and surrounded the walls, buttons and levers flashing slowly. This room, breaking off into several smaller hallways, lead to the other areas of _The Opal_. One could reach the other end of the ship from here, if that was their intended path.

Eyes narrowing in frustration, he was jerked from his search by a loud yell floating into the area. Standing still, he listened intently. His ears perked as he heard shouts and cries coming from down the hall to his right, and his curiosity peaked as a loud scraping sound filled the halls. It almost sounded like something large and heavy was being dragged along the floor.

Deciding his father wouldn't miss him for a few minutes longer, Ryou trotted down the side corridor, coming out a few moments later into _The Opal_'s cavernous port. Apart from the main entrance, the port was one of the most dazzling areas of the ship. The room seemed to wrap around the _Opal_, beginning on one side and disappearing around the other. The walls were covered in finely polished material, the stars shining through the glass shell surrounding the port glinted softly from its surface. This was where other vessels would dock and unload their cargo, human or otherwise, onto the ship.

There were currently several open docks, leading Ryou to believe the ones who had brought his father's materials from Mars had already disembarked.

Scanning the port, he noticed a ring of men wearing white jumpsuits gathered near a small, oval shaped craft, arguing and pulling a large black sack toward one of the other hall entrances. Ryou made his way over to the men, and caught pieces of their conversation.

"What are we going to do with it?" An older man with blonde wavy hair asked, inspecting the sack nervously.

One of the others, a man far into his thirties with long ebony hair addressed the blonde's question, looking at each man in turn. "We can't leave it here, that's for sure. It has to be taken somewhere secure, or else the entire ship will be in danger. Someone alert Mr. Nibori and his colleagues and the rest of us will start dragging it down to the holding bay."

With a jolt, Ryou realized he recognized the man with ebony hair as Mako, the manager of the repair and unloading team. 'He would be the one to take charge in such a strange situation' the pale teen thought sarcastically. Mako always had been a bit of a power hungry attention seeker.

Stopping behind the group, Ryou cleared his throat loudly, catching the men's attention.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but what is so urgent that you need to bother Mr. Nibori?" he asked. If it wasn't anything too serious, he'd like to keep it from reaching Nibori. God knows the man would issue a level 1 ship-wide alert if someone looked at him strangely.

Mako's eyes widened a bit as he recognized the youthful researcher. He turned and stepped closer to Ryou, staring down at him with his dull grey eyes.

"You're Mr. Kio's son, aren't you? Well, this would definitely constitute as an emergency." He turned Ryou's attention to the oval shaped craft he had noticed earlier. "One of my men found that ship there floating near _The Opal_, and decided to pull it in incase something had happened. The ship seemed like scrap metal, but on further inspection we found it was dented and beaten, as if it had suffered in a battle. So, we all forced open the doors and found something inside none of use expected."

Here, he looked back at the sack on the floor and Ryou finally noticed that it was _breathing_. Alarmed, he took a few steps away from it. It had to be at least seven feet tall, whatever was in that bag, and suddenly his curiosity to see what it was left him. Images of all the inhabitants of the nearby planets flew through his mind, and the only one that could possibly be lying here no more than ten feet away was the one species he never truly wanted to meet.

"Kaitsune." he breathed.

--------------------------------------------------------

His boots sliding across the metal floor panels, Ryou raced toward Lab 1 to find his colleagues. Of all the aliens in the known universe to end up on his ship, a Kaitsune would have been his last guess.

To think, the monster of human nightmares and lore was currently being dragged down to the holding bay of this very ship. It was almost too much to believe and as he drifted through the maze of corridors and halls, his heart thumped in his ears.

Skidding to a halt at Lab 1's entrance, he bent over and tried desperately to gain his breath. Pulling himself together, Ryou dug into his pocket for his key card and slid it through the card slot of the door lock. A small green light flashed, and the door unlocked with a clank.

Maneuvering around the door before it had a chance to fully open, he continued his frantic run through the lab. Rushing past tables, computer monitors, and lab equipment, he turned the left corner at the end of the room and came upon Mr. Nibori who appeared to be in the middle of a meeting with a few other men. From their clothing, Ryou guessed they were businessmen from some cargo company, wanting to strike a delivery deal with Nibori.

"Ryou!" Nibori exclaimed, turning towards the young boy. "How dare you come skidding in here and making a ruckus! I'm in the middle of a very important conversation with these clients." He waved his hand toward the other men, who just watched Ryou with interest.

"I know, Mr. Nibori, and I'm very sorry to bother you, but I have something to tell you!"

Nibori huffed. He didn't think anything Ryou had to say would be vital enough to tear him from a business deal. "Well, spit it out, boy. What is it?"

Taking in a deep breath, Ryou finally spoke. "There's a Kaitsune on this ship."

TBC…Hopefully

Wow. . You people have no idea how long this took me to write. It's not even that long, damnit! GAH!

If people actually end up liking this story, I might force myself to continue writing it, at least up to the lemons. Don't try to hide it, the lemons are the only reason you guys stick around. xD Don't worry, I don't blame you. Lemons are the best part of any story.


	2. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Now, on to chapter 2. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's words were met with complete silence. Nibori seemed to have even stopped breathing as he blinked slowly and stared at Ryou with his glossy blue eyes.

"That's…that's impossible. A-are you absolutely sure it's a Kaitsune?"

The men behind Nibori seemed just as stunned and nervous, watching Ryou closely, waiting with bated breath for his answer.

"Yes," the boy said shakily, "I'm positive."

Nibori visibly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and turned to see the other men, desperately hoping they would start laughing and patting him on the back, explaining that it was all some horribly cruel joke.

When he was simply met with four equally frightened faces, he understood that this was no joke.

"If…if it's true, then where is it?" All eyes looked pointedly at Ryou, and he quietly explained the unwanted visitor was currently being taken to the holding bay and it was unconscious, as far as he knew.

With this new information under his belt, Nibori whipped around and ran past the four men behind him to a small communicator on the opposite wall of the lab where he quickly punched in a code and yelled into the voice receiver for his colleagues to join him in Lab 1. After his order was acknowledged by the other (rather startled) researchers of the ship, he turned from the communicator and strode up to Ryou purposefully.

"Alright, boy, once the others reach the Lab, I want you to take us to t-the Kaitsune." The waver in the man's voice was now the only clear sign of just how anxious he really was. Now, Ryou had to give credit where credit was due. The fact that Nibori hadn't wet himself right then and there was an amazing feat within itself and he silently applauded the man for leaving him pleasantly surprised.

Soon after the communication was sent out, the other five researchers of Nibori's group filed into the room, listening as the older man filled them in as to what was going on and what the great emergency was. Of course, the news of a deadly and vicious alien species on the ship was met with fear and panic, forcing Nibori to shout over the others as they immediately began asking questions at once.

"Silence!" Nibori roared, bringing everything to a halt. Standing straight and pulling his pants higher under his lab coat, he stepped past the others and turned around, facing them with a look of absolute authority. Ryou could tell it was taking all his concentration just to keep such a straight face, but he'd let Nibori have his moment of glory. He was a patient person, he could wait a few weeks or so to poke fun at the old man.

Clearing his throat, Nibori let his eyes rest on the four businessmen in the room, pointed them toward the door, and forcefully told them to leave The Opal and stay away until the danger had passed. This may have seemed like an act of heroism and courage, trying to save others instead of himself, but everyone in the room understood that Nibori was just trying to save his business deal. You couldn't strike a deal with a company if the representatives it sent you wound up mutilated, now could you?

Heroism or not, the suited men were just happy to have a reason to leave the ship. They quickly filed out of the room and headed toward the port, far away from the holding bay and the danger that lay within.

Finally alone, the researchers turned to Ryou, who walked through Lab 1's door and began leading them through the ship's halls and deep into its heart. The holding bay was located below Lab 4, safely tucked away between several feet of steel and concrete. It was the perfect place to house something you did NOT want escaping.

As their steps echoed off the walls of the hall, Ryou began to imagine what they'd find once they reached their destination. Even with all the stories he had heard, he still didn't actually know what a Kaitsune looked like. After years of imagination and fear took hold of the hands holding the pens, a strange alien race became a group of unthinkable monsters.

His mind began showering him with images of a bloody eyed beast snapping its fangs, slashing him with its claws and strangling him with its immense strength and Ryou felt his steps faltering.

What if the Kaitsune actually escaped imprisonment? How would he deal with such a thing? It didn't take a genius to figure out that a seven foot tall beast could easily outrun such a puny human as himself. Ryou shivered as he felt imaginary claws and teeth tear into his skin. No, he didn't think he could deal with something like that. He'd never stand a chance.

---------------------------------------------------------

Groaning softly, Bakura shifted and tried to bring himself back to consciousness. What had happened to him? All he remembered was being caught in a battle between several war ships near the Po Galaxy and his ship slamming into something hard, jostling him and its other interior objects cruelly. Details after that were fuzzy at best and finally his memories faded to black.

His eyes opened slowly, and the Kaitsune was momentarily confused. Where WAS he? This wasn't his ship, which meant he was somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere precarious. He was in a small room with four solid metallic walls surrounding him, covered in age-old grime and dirt, and it was excessively cold. A few seconds more pondering and rustling led him to the conclusion that he was also chained to the back wall, something he did not appreciate in the least. Who dared chain one of the great Kaitsune warriors to a wall!

He pulled, testing the chains. They seemed sturdy, refusing to give way under his force. Bakura swore bitterly and his eyes shifted to a door across the room. It appeared to be the room's only exit. He gazed at it wordlessly and waited for his captives to show themselves.

'Fine, then. If they're arrogant enough to believe they can keep me captive here for long, I'll string them along. I'll be patient and when the time comes, I'll slaughter them with my bare hands.'

Smirking in the gloom, Bakura let his mind carry him beyond his prison and to the outside vastness of space.

------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the holding bay, the group of researches met with Mako and his men. Nibori stepped up to Mako attempting to look commanding, but fell a few inches short, seeing as how he barely reached Mako's chin.

"Well? Is it caged? Locked up? Restrained?"

'Is it safe for us to enter?' Ryou threw in for Nibori, mentally snickering.

Mako nodded his head. "The creature's arms, legs, and tail have been restrained, Sir. No reason to fear it, now."

"Tail?" Ryou heard himself asking. "It has a tail?" His scientific side intrigued, Ryou felt his curiosity waxing. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? This may have been a dangerous species of alien, yes, but it was also an amazing opportunity for a study, something new for him to see and discover.

Excitement becoming evident on his face, Ryou unconsciously stepped closer to the doorway separating him from the anteroom of the holding bay. The others stepped behind him, eager as he was to see what lay beyond, but too frightened to take the initiative.

Anticipation rushing through his veins like a drug, he took a deep breath and crossed the boundary between the hall and the outer chamber of the holding bay. He could hear the researchers and Mako's men shuffling behind him, waiting for him to make the first move. 'So much for courage' he thought, acidly.

Focusing on the next door, he carefully made his way over to it, stopping next to the key lock. This was it. This was the final object blocking himself from the Kaitsune that lay ahead. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his key card and slid it into the lock, watching as the door opened with a soft swish and revealed the creature ensnared within.

His breath suddenly catching in his throat, Ryou looked upon what had to be the most frightening yet handsome creature he had ever seen. It was obviously male, clothed in black pants and a tight short sleeved shirt. It had wonderfully tanned skin, rippling muscles, a devilishly spiked tail, and silver hair, much like Ryou's. His eyes wandering to the floor, he observed the creature's feet.

Different from human feet, they had jet black scales, deadly claws, extended toes and were perhaps fourteen inches long from toe to heel. From there, the bone seemed to slant and rise up, almost like a reptile of old. The armor plated skin ran from its toes and rose steadily up the leg, reaching the calves and finally dissolving into soft flesh at the knee.

Raising his eyes, Ryou locked gazes with the Kaitsune and found himself lost in two identical pools of blood.

This Kaitsune wasn't a monster. He was breathtaking.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bakura gave a low growl as a large group of humans entered the room. Before they had even opened the door, he had realized what had ensnared him. He could recognize the foul stink of humans anywhere.

Most of the humans cowered together like sheep being led to the slaughter. Bakura smirked to himself. 'What filth.'

Glancing to the human in front, Bakura gasped silently. Dressed in a lab coat and staring at him with equal surprise, was a young human boy with deep brown eyes, ghostly pale skin and hair, which was pulled haphazardly into an elastic band. The Kaitsune had to admit, this boy was attractive for a human.

Bearing his fangs, Bakura stood at his full height. Tightening his muscles for the spring, he leapt towards the humans and his eyes glinted with malice.

The humans cried out and backed away as he rushed them, the chains around his wrists, ankles, and tail hindering him a moment before he reached the group. Laughing at the looks of fright, he backtracked a few paces and stood, smirking.

Trying to force his heart out of his throat and back into his chest, Ryou stood on shaky legs and listened as the Kaitsune laughed. 'He only did that to scare us!' Ryou thought angrily, both at the creature before him and himself for falling for its tricks. He was soon shaken from his reverie as Nibori pushed him roughly to the side and stepped up before the Kaitsune. The man, now sure he wasn't about to be minced, spoke smugly.

"What are you doing here, Kaitsune? Why have you come to this part of the galaxy?"

Bakura shifted lazily and looked the man in the eye, satisfied as he seemed to lose a bit of his brash attitude under the bloody gaze.

"I'm not sure why I'm here." The Kaitsune answered. "I was making my way home when I was caught up in some sort of battle between the Geij and the Breo. My ship was tossed about in the fighting, and I suppose it drifted here as I was unconscious." He suddenly glared dangerously at Nibori. "What _I'd_ like to know is why you've chained me to the wall and believe you can talk to me as though I am inferior. I am not one of your subordinates." He spat, venomously.

Nibori took a step back and the look on his face proved his courage was leaving him. Ryou, still slightly indignant of Nibori shoving him out of the way earlier, pushed past him and looked up at the Kaitsune.

"We found your ship floating in space and decided to take it into our port," He explained. "It looked pretty beaten up, so we went inside to have a look and found you. You were unconscious, so we brought you here to the holding bay. You're chained to the wall for our own safety."

Crossing his arms and allowing his tail to drag its chains noisily across the floor, Bakura spoke. "Do you treat all your guests this way?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just the ones who could kill us." Ryou smiled slyly and Bakura chuckled.

"Ah. I understand. Well, I'm not up to slaughtering you all right now, but I am rather hungry. Going to feed your guest anytime soon?"

Ryou shrugged and turned to Nibori who was gawking behind him. "Are we going to feed him?"

Nibori sputtered. "I suppose we could. First, however, I need to contact home. They'll be interested to hear we've caught ourselves a Kaitsune."

Bakura frowned but remained silent. These idiots actually thought he'd be sticking around long enough for them to turn him over to The Government of Mars? Well, if that's what it took for them to drop their guard, he'd play along.

Returning to his spot by the wall, Bakura sat and folded his legs in front of him, his claws clicking audibly against the floor.

Nibori turned to his colleagues and ushered them out the door, ordering them to seal off this area of the ship, effectively keeping the other inhabitants of The Opal out and the holding bay's cargo in. After the researchers were taken care of, he turned to Mako and his men and told them to get back to work. Grumbling, the men shuffled out and Nibori followed them, leaving Ryou alone with the Kaitsune.

"What's your name, human?" Ryou jumped and turned back, facing the other man.

"My name is Ryou. I'm one of the researchers of this ship and I suppose since Nibori didn't give me any orders to seal off this corridor, by default I'm the one who has to feed you." After a moment of hesitation, Ryou said, "So, I've told you my name, now you can tell me yours. What should I call you, Kaitsune?"

Adjusting himself, Bakura pressed his back into the wall and relaxed. This human obviously wouldn't (and couldn't) hurt him, so he could afford to let down his defenses, at least for a little while.

"The name's Bakura."

"Bakura." Ryou let the name roll off his tongue before he turned to the door. "I'll get you something to eat."

The boy left and Bakura closed his eyes, sharp ears listening for Ryou's return.

TBC

Wowzers! Another chapter finished.

Hope you all like this chapter as much as (if not more than) the last chapter.

I'm not really sure where this story is going to go from here. I have a vague idea of what I want to happen, but I haven't thought up an adequate ending yet. I'll work on it, though, don't worry.

If you enjoyed it, please review. Reviews are the only things motivating me to continue. ;


	3. Interrogation

Notes: I'm terribly sorry if anyone has been a little confused thus far in the story. I keep leaving out details and forgetting to add them in before I post the chapters.

In the last chapter, Ryou led Nibori and his colleagues down to the holding bay. I'm not too sure if I got this across, but the holding bay is WAY below the upper deck of the ship. I guess you could say it's the basement, for lack of anything better to call it.

So, in order to get back up to the labs, you'd have to either climb a ton of stairs (Come on, this is the future. No one climbs stairs anymore) or ride an elevator.

Again, sorry if I didn't make this clear earlier. I really did try. ;;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Chapter 3, Hooooooo!

-------------------------------------------------------

As the holding bay's door closed shut behind him, Ryou began his journey up to the kitchens.

To think, he had just met and spoken to a living, breathing Kaitsune! Held a relatively civilized conversation with one, no less! He always had wondered if the Kaitsunes were really as feral as described in the stories of humans, and the one he just met certainly seemed to prove they weren't. Well, except for the whole 'lunging and clawing' episode, but that had only served the purpose of amusing Bakura.

A blush spread across his nose as Ryou pictured the creature, Bakura, in his mind's eye. He imagined running his hands along the tanned flesh and feeling the roughened scales of the Kaitsune's tail and feet under his fingertips. He shivered.

'Stop it, Ryou!' he berated himself. 'You're acting like a love-crazed, sex-starved school girl!' Shaking his head, he continued down the halls, turning right at the end of the corridor and finally reaching the elevators leading to The Opal's upper levels.

The doors opened, and he entered quickly, turning to the control panel and pressing the button labeled '1.' The doors creaked shut after a few seconds of hesitation and he felt the floor beneath him move as the elevator began its ascent.

On the way up, the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened, allowing a young man in a white t-shirt and brown slacks to enter. He brushed his dark hair from his eyes and sighed as the doors once again shut and they continued up to the first floor.

Ryou eyed him silently, trying to place a name with the face. 'I know I've seen this man before, but where?' His brows screwed up in concentration and he didn't notice the man's gaze shift to him.

The other smiled and put out his hand. "You're Ryou Kio, aren't you?" Still unable to recognize him, Ryou shook the offered hand and gave a small smile in return.

"I am."

His hand returning to his side, the man's grin widened knowingly. "Don't remember me, right?"

Feeling the blush return to his cheeks, Ryou shook his head, embarrassed.

"I'm Shiro Takashi from the packaging team, down on floor 5. We met a few weeks ago, when you came down and asked for supplies. Something about an errand Nibori assigned you."

Ryou put his finger to his chin thoughtfully and reflected a moment before comprehension dawned on his face, quickly replaced by a frown. Yes, he remembered now. Nibori had practically thrown him bodily from his office, yelling for him to go collect a few boxes and shipping supplies from the lower floors. 'Specimens needed delivered and surely life as we know it would have ended if I hadn't dropped what I was doing and run down to fetch those supplies.' he thought, angrily.

Closing his eyes and letting his face soften, he turned back to Shiro and beamed warmly. "Yes, yes. Thank you so much for helping me back then. It would have taken ages to sift through all that junk and find what I needed if you hadn't been there."

Shiro shrugged good-naturedly and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not too thrilled with how that place is kept, either. I'm also not thrilled at the idea of cleaning it all up."

"So, it's going to stay the way it is, huh?"

"Of course, unless you'd like to take a stab at it?"

Ryou backed away, waving his arms dramatically. "No, thank you."

Both laughing, they glanced at the doors as they felt the elevator slow to a stop. The doors slid open to reveal level 1 before them, its lights reflecting softly along the floor.

Ryou and Shiro stepped into the hall and began walking together. They chatted amicably until Shiro turned left down an adjacent corridor, waving toward Ryou.

The boy returned the gesture, and was about to continue on to the kitchens, when Shiro's voice reached him.

"Remember to tell your father 'Hi!' for me!"

Ryou stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened considerably. 'Father! Dear God, he's probably having kittens by now!'

Deciding Bakura could wait for his meal, Ryou turned down the other hall, following Shiro. Rushing past, he threw a quick "I will!" over his shoulder and ran in the direction of Lab 3. Jeez, was he in for an ear full. Hopefully his father would cool down after he explained the situation.

'Hopefully he won't strangle me before I have a chance to tell him.'

--------------------------------------------------------

He felt sweat drip down his neck and into the collar of his lab coat as his boots thumped against the ground. Slowing his erratic pace, Ryou saw the doors of Lab 3 looming nearer. Finding his key card, he was about to slide it through the panel on the wall when the doors suddenly opened and the rather terrifying silhouette of his father stood before him.

"Ryou!" he growled, moving closer to his son. "There you are! I was just about to go looking for you. What happened? I thought I told you I needed your help NOW."

Shrinking under his father's death glare, Ryou stuttered, "F-father, I'm really sorry I'm so late. I was on my way to help you when I heard a commotion in the port and decided to investigate. Father, you won't believe what I found!"

Katashi crossed his arms and waited expectantly. "Well, what did you find?"

Seeing that his father was giving him a chance to explain himself, Ryou leaned closer and covered his mouth conspiratorially for effect. "I found Mako and his men dragging a Kaitsune in a sack." he whispered.

His father jerked and stared at him incredulously. His face passed through a superb array of colors, and for an instant Ryou thought his father just might explode.

"How dare you joke about something like that!" His eyes narrowed at his son.

"No, no! It's true!" He cried raising his arms defensively, "The Kaitsune was taken down to the holding bay and Mr. Nibori ordered a few of his researchers to seal off the corridor. I was just on my way to the kitchens to get him something to eat, when I remembered you were waiting for me. I really am sorry, but the excitement earlier made our work completely slip my mind!"

Studying his son closely, Mr. Kio paled as he finally realized Ryou was speaking the truth.

"W-why is Mr. Nibori keeping it alive? Shouldn't it have been killed the moment it was discovered?" His eyes widened. "What if there are more of them? They'll come here to retrieve their lost kin!"

Ryou gently placed a hand on his father's arm, trying to calm him. "I don't think there are anymore, Father. Mako's men only found one ship and one Kaitsune and Bakura said he was only on his way home when he was caught up in battle."

"Bakura?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. The Kaitsune's name is Bakura. He talked to Mr. Nibori earlier about why he was in this area of the galaxy."

Katashi looked taken-aback. "Mr. Nibori believed it?"

"Well, of course he believed him. We don't have any evidence saying Bakura's lying." As an afterthought he added, "Also, he's not an 'it.'"

Waving him off, the older man seemed to be in deep thought.

"I need to speak with Mr. Nibori. I want him to know my concerns about leaving such a dangerous creature on this ship."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

Ryou gave him an irritated look. "Mr. Nibori probably won't give you the time of day, Father. When he left the holding bay, he was on his way to phone The Government of Mars and tell them about his 'great capture.' He's more interested in the publicity than safety. Well, our safety. He'll make sure he's well taken care of if any signs of danger are to show themselves."

"No, I know he'll listen to me. The man isn't as unreasonable as you seem to think, Ryou."

With that, his father turned his back to his son and began the trip to Mr. Nibori's office.

His eyes on the other man's back, Ryou grunted.

'Pssht. Yeah. You keep thinking that, Father.'

----------------------------------------------------------

Ryou balanced the platter in his arms, putting all his effort into getting the meal he had prepared for Bakura to him in one piece.

He was happy to say that being a part of Nibori's Kaitsune project had finally paid off. Fixing food for Bakura was extremely easy, seeing as how he knew what the Kaitsunes liked, disliked, and what they considered delicacies.

Digging through the fridge and ice box, Ryou had found some juicy Nesyrian beast steaks, roasted Fleir thighs, and an assortment of spices and sweets Bakura was sure to enjoy.

Smiling at the superb choices he had made, he leaned forward and took in the scent of the succulent meat. 'Mmm, if I've learned anything about Kaitsune diet, I know he'll appreciate what I've brought.'

After a short and uneventful elevator ride back down to level 7, Ryou strode purposefully down the hallways and to the restricted corridor, where he was met by three of the researchers from earlier barring his path.

"What are you doing down here?" One of them asked, gruffly.

"I've come to feed the Kaitsune." he answered, blinking dumbly. Shouldn't that have been the most obvious answer? Why else would he be carrying food down here? Ryou didn't know about them, but personally, if he wanted to have a picnic of sorts, the lower regions of the ship (especially this one) wouldn't be his first choice.

They glared at the boy skeptically, before finally relenting and allowing him through.

"Thanks, guys." Ryou bowed his head and continued on.

Upon reaching the door leading into the holding bay's anteroom, he set his burden down carefully, pulled out his key card, and proceeded to unlock the door.

Continuing on to the next, he repeated the procedure and finally faced Bakura for the second time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bakura raised his head and perked his ears as he heard the muffled sounds of a door opening. Sniffing the air quietly, he picked up the scent of the little human, Ryou, from earlier. Along with the boy, he also smelled some other, more delicious, aromas.

Not wanting to seem too eager, he remained sitting, but allowed his tongue to flick across his fangs in anticipation.

As the door slid open, he was greeted with the site of Ryou. The boy seemed quite pleased with himself for some reason and after stealing a glance in Bakura's direction, turned and bent down, picking up a tray laden with some of the most delectable food the Kaitsune had ever seen.

Mouth watering, he forced himself to remain nonchalant. He still had a reputation to live up to, damn it, empty stomach or not.

Ryou stepped closer to Bakura, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was getting dangerously close to the other. Or, more specifically, the other's claws and teeth.

The boy stopped and sat a few yards from him, leaning forward and placing the platter down with a soft clatter, before sitting back up. His doe brown eyes returned to Bakura, and he sat patiently, a small smile on his face.

The human's actions confused him, so the Kaitsune decided to just ignore them for now.

His claws scraping against the floor, he made his way over to the food and sat down ceremoniously. Throwing one final look into Ryou's eyes, (a warning) he dug into the meat.

'He sure does seem to be putting on a grand show for something so trivial as eating.' Ryou thought.

"Bakura?"

The Kaitsune raised his gaze, taking another bite of steak and chewing hungrily. "What is it, human?"

"Well, I just wondered if I could ask you a few questions. You know, about yourself and your home."

Bakura paused in his chewing, sitting up and considered Ryou. Coming to a decision, he nodded and swallowed. "Go ahead."

Practically hopping with excitement, Ryou sat on his heels and dug his notepad and pen out of his pockets.

"Alright, first I'd like to ask you about your tail. Can you tell me a little about its anatomy? Is it made of bone, muscle, cartilage, perhaps something else?"

"Muscle."

Scribbling quickly, Ryou moved on.

"Does its size depend on age, gender, or height?"

His fangs glinting in the light, Bakura grinned down at Ryou.

"I meant your tail." Ryou clarified.

"I knew what you meant little human. Just teasing you a bit." Grabbing a mouthful of fillet, he answered the question. "Our tail's size depends on both age and height. Gender does not play a role, as it does in other species."

"Interesting."

So, over the next hour, Ryou grilled Bakura on the life and habits of the Kaitsune. He learned many things, including how a Kaitsune's armor plating was practically indestructible, being able to withstand immense heat, frigid cold, and amazing amounts of pressure. All of this Ryou wrote in his notepad, listening intently to all Bakura had to say.

There were a few questions the Kaitsune refused to answer, however. They tended to include subjects such as family interaction and home life, something Ryou wasn't quite expecting. Perhaps Bakura just wasn't comfortable talking about those he was close to. Maybe he thought of them as his weakness, something he didn't wish to share with a human. Ryou could understand his reluctance to answer, under that respect.

Throughout the interrogation, Bakura continued to eat. After having his fill, he left the empty tray between him and Ryou. He was about to answer yet another question about his people when, to his amusement, the boy hid a delicate yawn behind his hand.

"Seems as though we both could use a rest, little human." he said softly. Ryou nodded putting away his notes and picking up the discarded tray.

"Thank you for answering all of my questions, Bakura. I appreciate it."

He stood and left the room, intent on returning the used dishes to the kitchen and returning to his room for a nice long rest.

Ryou was well aware of Bakura's steady gaze burning a hole into his back as the doors closed behind him.

TBC

Whoo! I just keep pulling them alien names right outta my booty, don't I?

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Not much going on, so I tried to spice up the boring parts a bit with humor. Dunno if it worked. o.o;

I might not be able to update this story too often, seeing as how I have a lot of school work during the weekdays. I'll still try to write a bit, though, don't worry.


	4. Invasion

Whee! Chapter 4 is here!

Thanks again to everyone who has read/reviewed this story. The fact that people are enjoying this makes me want to finish.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Chapter 4 Awaaaaay!

--------------------------------------------------------

As the days came and went, Ryou found himself spending more and more of his free time holed up with Bakura in the holding bay. The Kaitsune would answer Ryou's questions, eat the food he brought, and even appear to enjoy the other boy's company.

When questioned by his father about his behavior, Ryou would explain that he was just using this opportunity to study and learn more about the Kaitsunes. 'For future human's safety.' he'd say. Thinking this to be an acceptable excuse, his father left him to his 'research.'

Nibori was another case entirely. He was constantly in Ryou's way, ordering him to keep the Kaitsune chained and secure at all times. Honestly, the man treated him like a four year old. Ryou knew how risky it would be to unlock Bakura's restraints, no matter how much he had grown to trust him. The Kaitsune may have been calm with Ryou, but the boy wasn't blind to his treatment of the other researchers and workers on the ship.

He would bite, snarl, and slash at anyone else who entered the holding bay, refused to answer when he was addressed, and offered a string of curses in his native tongue whenever another brought him his meals. Bakura was adamant that the only one he would speak to and associate himself with was Ryou.

Flattered but slightly irritated, the young researcher was placed in charge of everything that dealt with the volatile Kaitsune.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bakura yawned, his tongue curling slightly and his fangs glinting. Jaws closing with a click, he lay on his side, head cradled in his palm, and propping himself up with an elbow. Thumping his tail, he gazed at the door longingly.

Where had that little human gone to? Dinner was fast approaching and he was almost out of his mind with boredom. He needed someone to speak to, just to hear a voice other than his echoing off the walls. He almost wished one of the other humans would come in to speak with him, giving him a chance to yell at someone. It would certainly help alleviate his tension.

Bakura heard muffled steps outside his door, and immediately sat up. He recognized Ryou's scent wafting through the air, and it appeared he had brought dinner as well.

'It's about time.' He sighed mentally, halting his tail and sitting back. Bakura feigned sleep as the door opened and Ryou appeared carrying a tray of meat. He heard the boy's steps hesitate, and allowed his eyes to slide open.

Realizing Bakura was awake, Ryou continued to his regular spot, sitting and placing the tray down lightly. Clamoring noisily to his feet, his chains grazing the wall, the Kaitsune made his way over and plopped down heavily, digging in.

"How was your day, Bakura? Not too tiring I hope?"

"Tch. How would my day be tiring? I can't do anything other than sleep down here."

Ryou sighed, and scooted a bit closer, catching Bakura's attention.

"I'm sorry you're stuck down here all day with nothing to do. If Nibori wasn't such an ass I could bring you a book to read or a television to watch, but he thinks just keeping you alive is good enough. He doesn't believe we should entertain you as well."

Ryou seemed sincere, and Bakura found himself shrugging. "It's alright, I understand the situation. You have to listen to your boss, no matter how much of an idiot he is. I have the same thing at home."

The boy smiled. "Still, I think it's unfair to treat you this way." His voice faltered and the smile faded. "I…I hope The Government doesn't hurt you."

The Kaitsune looked up, and was a bit surprised to see sorrow in Ryou's eyes. He paused in his eating and smirked. "Nothing those idiots do can hurt me. My people are used to pain, and can handle anything the human's throw at us. Your government can do nothing to me that I have not already survived."

"I see." They both became silent and Ryou's eyes fell, fixing on a spot of dirt on the floor.

Noticing this, Bakura ducked his head and peered into the boy's face. Softly, he asked, "Do you pity me, little human? Do you sympathize with me, with my people?" His eyes narrowed a fraction. "Do you care for me?"

Ryou still refused to look up as he nodded faintly.

The Kaitsune straightened. "I do not need your pity, human. Your kind are the ones who put me and my people in such a position. You ran us from our home and now hunt us down, as though we were livestock. We do not appreciate being looked down upon." he growled.

Flinching, Ryou looked into Bakura's blood red eyes and saw the anger and pain behind them.

He shifted uncomfortably before climbing to his feet and proceeding to leave Bakura and his half eaten meal on the floor. At the door, he turned his head and spoke. "I know it won't amount to much, but I apologize for all that the humans have put you through. Their actions were driven by greed, fear, and stupidity, and I myself have been unable to forgive my ancestors of their sins. I hope one day my people will comprehend the magnitude of what they have done, and set plans in motion to patch the wounds they have opened and allowed to fester for so long." Here, he closed his eyes and took in a slow breath. "Though, I do not see something like that happening for a very long time."

Bakura was silent. Had he heard right? Was this little human accepting responsibility for what his people had done long ago, and apologizing wholeheartedly on their behalf? He mentally snarled. 'It's not enough.'

The Kaitsune remained still as Ryou looked away and stepped through the door.

"I'll come later to retrieve your dinner tray." he said quietly, barely audible over the thump of the door as it sealed shut.

Leaving Bakura behind, Ryou made his way up to his bedroom. He wasn't feeling up to working or seeing his father, he was too drained and gloomy for such things. No, he decided going to bed early tonight sounded much more inviting, given the mood he was in.

Reaching his room, he dimmed the lights and dug through his dresser, pulling out his night shirt and a clean pair of shorts before changing and crawling into bed.

Sighing contentedly, he snuggled deeper into the crisp sheets and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

The pale boy awoke with a start. Sitting up, he pushed the covers away and set his feet on the floor, shaking his head.

Looking up, Ryou blinked in confusion. Instead of the regular white lights of the ship, his bedroom was now bathed in bright red, an eerie darkness creeping along the floor and a deathly silence settling around him.

"What's going on?" He whispered, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

Still clad in only his night clothes, the boy stood and stepped carefully toward his bedroom door. He pressed his code into the panel and waited. When the door refused to obey, Ryou heaved it open with a grunt and peeked into the hallway. Everywhere he looked was bathed in the red glow of The Opal's emergency backup lights. Ryou's brows knit. 'The emergency lights only come on when the ship's main power has been lost. What happened to the power systems?'

Putting one foot into the hall, Ryou listened. He was puzzled when all he heard was his own breathing. Biting his lip, he wondered what he should do. After much consideration, he came to a decision. He would search out the control room and get his answers there.

So, Ryou began the long trek through the corridors. Once he found the control room, he'd find the person in charge and ask what had caused the electricity to fail and how long it would take to bring it back online.

The minutes dragged on as he traveled across the first floor of The Opal toward its head. With each ominous echo of his feet on the floor panels, Ryou could feel the tendrils of uneasiness grow in his stomach. It unnerved him that he wasn't meeting anyone on the way, and his heart jumped to his throat at each of the small groans and creaks the ship made as it drifted through space. Squinting, he also realized the emergency lights did a poor job of illuminating the whole area, leaving him unable to see the end of the halls.

Turning into yet another corridor, he spotted a small sign coming into view up ahead. Though the sign was partially hidden in the gloom, Ryou was able to make out the words 'Main Control Room' written across its surface. He released a sigh of relief. 'Finally here.'

Relief quickly became concern, however, as he drew near enough to clearly see the door leading into the control room.

Its surface was covered with multiple bulky, deep depressions and scuff marks, the upper part of the door pulled back and folded over. Something had obviously forced its way through.

Gulping, Ryou paced closer, the floor cold under his bare feet. He grabbed the smooth edges of the door and pulled himself up and over, gently stepping down to the ground on the other side. When he raised his eyes, Ryou stiffened and his hands flew to his mouth, stifling his cry of horror.

There were bodies strewn everywhere. Some lay on their backs or stomachs on the floor, and others were sitting in their chairs, slumped over against the control panels. Deep gashes had been carved into their flesh, sending blood crawling across the floor and spattering against the computer monitors. Most frightening was the look of surprise and fear on their faces.

The controls were no better off. Wires hanging loosely from huge gaps in the metal plates sparked randomly and the main screen had been completely destroyed, leaving shards of glass underneath.

Ryou backed away, quickly scrambling over the door and tearing down the hall at full speed. His father, he had to find his father! "Oh please, please be alright!" he panted.

Minutes later, he found himself at the ship's main entrance. Rushing in, he almost tripped as he skidded to a halt.

"No…" he breathed.

It was the same as the control room. Men and women, researchers and workers alike, lying dead as far as he could see, mutilated practically beyond recognition. Ryou's eyes rove over the damage, before passing over a familiar mop of hair.

"Father!" he cried, rushing over to body and dropping to his knees beside it.

"No! Father! Father, please! Get up!" Ryou yelled, pushing him roughly. When he gained no response, Ryou dropped his head to his father's bloody chest, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

"What happened?" he croaked, "What could have done this?"

He was forced from his miserable state by the sound of clawed feet drawing near. Raising his head, Ryou focused his bleary gaze toward the opposite doors, where a figure stood in the darkness. He hiccupped and straightened.

It moved closer, its clothing rustling as it cast itself into the glow of the emergency lights.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A straggler?" Its mouth opened in a smirk, revealing sharp canines.

Ryou's breath hitched and his eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening.

His father had been right. The Kaitsunes had come to retrieve their kin.

TBC

Dear. Lord. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I hate it! It was a pain in the ass to write and didn't turn out at all how I thought it would.

I swear, if it were to take physical form I would beat it into the ground with a stick. WITH A STICK, I SAY!

Bah, chapter 5 will be so much better.

EDIT: As my earlier readers may have noticed, instead of having Ryou go to bed in his boxers, I've decided to dress him in shorts ('Short-shorts' version optional). It's just not proper to have him running around the ship in his unmentionables.

If you're enjoying this story, drop me a review and say so! You readers are the only things keeping this fanfic alive.


	5. Escape

EDITED: This chapter has been edited slightly. If any new (or old) readers see any mistakes, please email me and tell me about them so they can be fixed. Thanks.

Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews. I really appreciate hearing you guy's feedback.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Now, on to chapter 5! Are you excited? You are? THEN GET READING, YOU FOOL!

---------------------------------------------------------

Ryou was frozen to the spot, caught between wanting to flee and wanting to remain by his father's side. The Kaitsune, meanwhile, was drawing nearer, picking its way through the mass of bodies.

As it passed under the light, Ryou could make out pale skin, dark red hair which hung straight and fell to about the creature's shoulders, and a pair of stern, emerald eyes. It wore a long dark cloak, flared open to allow a view of its black shirt and pants, along with the muscular chest, legs, and tail beneath. Gold glinted from the creature's ears, neck, wrists and upper arms and when it spoke again he heard the distinct, masculine tone of its voice.

"I'm surprised that I missed you during my first sweep, boy. We Kaitsunes are usually very thorough in our work, especially when it deals with slitting the throats of such filthy beings as humans." He gave a sinister smirk. "No matter, once I take care of you my job will be done and I can report to my commanding officer a job well done."

Ryou, wiping the crystalline tears from his cheeks on his sleeve, removed his hands from his father's chest and rose shakily to his feet.

"You…you're the one who did this? You're the one who – who killed my father, my friends, my colleagues? It was you?"

The Kaitsune drug his tongue across his upper lips as he started fixedly into the smaller boy's face, pausing his steady approach mere yards from Ryou.

"Yes, it was me. Destroying everyone in this wing of the ship was my assignment and I was more than happy to complete it." He shifted, giving another malicious grin. "Nothing like the flesh of humans under your nails, eh, little one?" He lifted his hand to his face, giving Ryou a view of the blood and tissue caked beneath the claws, before licking the mess from them, savoring the look of horror and disgust on the human's face.

Moving forward, the Kaitsune tensed. "Enough talk. It's time I finish what I started."

Squeaking, Ryou turned and fled, jumping over bodies and racing back the way he had come, the other's laughter echoing off the walls as he gave chase.

Ryou skidded sharply around a corner and threw out a hand to grasp the wall, anchoring himself and pushing off, giving him an extra burst of speed.

He heard loud thumping in his ears and wasn't sure if it was the Kaitsune behind him or his own beating heart. Knowing he could never outrun such a creature, Ryou prepared himself for the difficult task of outmaneuvering him. Thinking quickly, he came up with a plan.

The Opal may have had a magnificent maze of walkways resting within it, but is also contained an impressive air duct system connecting each level of the ship. If he could climb into one of the vents leading into these ducts before the Kaitsune caught up to him, he would be able to escape the larger male and descend through the tunnels, hopefully coming across Bakura on one of the lower levels. He figured Bakura would be his best bet at safety, seeing as how the port was most likely swarming with Kaitsunes by now. It would be a near impossible feat to make it to a deserted ship and escape in one piece.

Scanning his path, Ryou spotted the cover of a vent up ahead. Reaching it, he slipped his thin fingers into the grill and yanked with all his might. Adrenaline lending him strength, he heard the bolts give way and threw the cover to the side, quickly ducking his head and crawling into the tight space.

Ryou had barely squeezed his way in when he felt something grab his ankle and pull roughly. He yelped and looked over his shoulder to see the Kaitsune snarling, his eyes flashing with rage. Ryou was rolled onto his back as he felt the strong tug again and threw out his elbows, lower arms and palms sliding against the smooth sides of the air duct.

"Let go!" he demanded, and without thinking he raised his other foot as high as he could before slamming it down into the Kaitsune's face.

"Ouch!" he cried, and his grip on Ryou's ankle faltered. The boy used this to his advantage, sliding away and kicking both feet furiously, satisfied as he felt them connect with his target.

Having successfully freed himself, Ryou turned over onto his belly and continued on, the sounds of angry swearing trailing behind him.

Traveling as quietly as he could so as not to draw attention to himself, Ryou climbed through the ship's ventilation system. Aside from the thuds of his knees against metal it was deathly quiet and he could feel himself beginning to feel claustrophobic. It didn't help that he couldn't see a foot in front of his face, either.

Minutes seemed to drag into hours, the twists and turns never ending. With a grunt, Ryou lowered himself down yet another shaft, landing with a thump at the bottom. He felt around blindly, discerning that he had fallen into another vent. Sighing, he lay down for a rest.

His body screamed for fresh air and light, but he had no idea in which direction to go to find either of them. He was positive there were grates that led into the hallways of the ship's lower levels somewhere in here, so where the hell were they? Judging by the amount of times he had slid down tunnels, he estimated he was on the fifth or sixth floor and should have come across one by now.

Picking himself up, Ryou turned and started forward. Maybe if he continued in this direction, he'd get lucky. It was worth a shot, right?

Several more agonizing minutes of crawling later and Ryou saw a small rectangle of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned, smiling, and hurried over to it. The grate was below him on the bottom of the vent. Looking through it he could see the floor of one of the ship's hallways bathed in red light. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air he listened intently for sounds of life below.

There was nothing at first, but just as his heart fluttered with the idea of getting out of this god-forsaken airway, he heard the voices of two men coming closer. Ryou lay on his stomach, waiting with bated breath, hoping he wouldn't be found.

"-boy just slipped away from me! I shouldn't have given him a chance to run. Now Commander Loki is going to be pissed off and that's the last thing I need. I'm on thin ice with him as it is!" Eyes widening, Ryou recognized the voice as the Kaitsune from earlier.

"Don't worry too much about it, Alister. We found Bakura and that's what's important." The second voice was low and soothing, something the boy hadn't been expecting.

'Damn! They already rescued Bakura from the holding bay! Now how am I going to make it out of here?' He pushed his ear closer as a third voice rang out. From the tones, Ryou guessed the owner to be a woman.

"Yeah! The Commander won't mind. What's one little human compared to the hundred or so you did manage kill?"

"Tell me, Alister." the second voice spoke up again, "How exactly did the human escape your first sweep?"

"Hmph." The first voice, Alister, answered, "He must have been hiding in one of the more isolated areas of the ship's northern wing. I went for the large human groups first before walking from room to room to pick off stragglers."

Ryou heard the three Kaitsunes stop and, to his dismay, several other voices joined them from the opposite side of the corridor.

'Oh God, I'll never get out of here at this rate!' he fumed. His mental tirade was cut short, however, as a faint groan sounded under his hands. Mouth falling open and eyes widening, he slowly looked down. The vent he was laying in gave a small jolt, falling a few millimeters. 'Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, please not NOW!' He rose gently to his hands and knees, trying to back away before the inevitable happened.

Ryou's attempts were too little too late, and he yelped as another louder groan sounded and the metal finally gave way beneath him, sending him sprawling to the floor with a crash.

Curling into a protective ball, he covered his head as large ceiling panels fell around him, followed immediately by huge amounts of soot. The air was filled with dust and dirt and he coughed, rising to his knees and rubbing his lower back. His collision with the floor must have bruised something.

Ryou raised his head and gulped. There were Kaitsunes everywhere! They stood in a circle around him, some staring with surprise and others with amusement as they took in the site of the young human covered in soot and grime. He recognized the Kaitsune who had chased him into the air vent and took in the sight of his two companions whom he had been talking to moments before.

The owner of the soothing voice looked short for a Kaitsune. He had sharp violet eyes and tri-colored hair which, unlike Alister, spiked up and out at strange angles.

The female was only a few inches higher than the previous man, with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes.

The group behind him parted, and an older Kaitsune male appeared. He had deep black eyes, jet black hair pulled taunt in a small ponytail, and black scales, darker than any other Kaitsune he'd seen thus far, covering his legs and tail. His face was pulled into a scowl.

"What is this? One human remains when I specifically said to leave none alive?"

He turned and glared at those around him, his eyes narrowing as they shuffled their feet and attempted to look innocent.

Sighing, Alister stepped forward. "It was my fault, Commander. I missed him during my cleanup of the west wing. I was going to finish him off earlier, but he escaped into the airway systems."

Commander Loki growled low and stepped up to Alister, Ryou surprised to see how much taller he was. In fact, the older Kaitsune towered above all the rest. 'Must be one reason he's a Commander.' Ryou thought distractedly.

"Well, Alister, it's a good thing the human decided to come back or else you'd have to be punished. Now then, someone finish it off and we can leave this ship behind."

The others bowed, turning their feral gazes upon Ryou. He ducked and threw his arms over his head, seeing his short life flash before his eyes as he awaited the pain of claws and teeth tearing into his flesh.

A scream was torn from his throat as he felt a strong tail wrap around his waist and lift him into the air. He fought against it, putting all his strength into prying the appendage from him.

"Now, now, little one, is that any way to act? I thought you'd be happy to see me." a familiar voice whispered into his ear and his head whipped back, staring wide eyed in the tanned face of none other than Bakura.

"Bakura!" relief flooded his mind and he ceased his squirming.

"What's going on here, Bakura?" Commander Loki gave the white haired Kaitsune a stern look. "He's one of your captors, is he not? Slit his throat and be done with it!"

Bakura crossed his arms and tightened his tail around Ryou's waist, bringing him closer to his chest. "Actually Commander, I have an idea as to how to put this boy to good use. I'll explain it to the council once we get back to the ship. I assure you, they'll agree this boy is worth more to us alive."

Loki's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. "I tire of your games, Bakura." His lip curled and he thought for a moment longer. "Fine, we will take the worthless human with us and once the council decides to kill him, I'll give you the honor of performing the execution." He turned and stalked down the corridor, barking orders at those he passed to get moving.

Bakura raised Ryou into his arms, unwinding his tail from the boy in the process, and carried him bridal style, following the other Kaitsunes.

The boy gazed at the older man and asked in a low whisper, "How are we going to get up to the port from here? The power is out and the elevators are offline, aren't they?"

Red eyes glanced down at him. "That problem is easy enough to get around." he answered. "We simply force the doors open, climb through the ceiling into the elevator shaft and then up the support cables."

"Oh." Ryou couldn't think of a better answer at the moment. As they reached the elevator doors, he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and held tight.

------------------------------------------------------

"Stand up, human!"

Ryou pushed himself from his chair and faced the council looming above him. He was in the council chambers, a large room set deep within the Kaitsune's ship, Morhir. This room's main use was that of a courtroom, a place for the High Council to question and sentence criminals. The room was mostly hidden in shadow, though Ryou could see murals on the walls, depicting what he expected were epic battles the Kaitsunes had fought. It was also currently filled to the brim with spectators come to watch the questioning.

In the front of the room stood the bench, where the seven members of the council currently sat. Each member held high military status among their people and their arrogance in their position showed.

Ryou shivered with both fear and cold, sparing a glance to his left and saw Bakura standing tall beside him. Throughout the walk back to the port and into the Kaitsune's ship, Bakura had held Ryou close to his chest, offering him comfort with his presence. Ryou was extremely thankful that Bakura stood by him now, sharing the spotlight and easing the boy's nerves. Scooting closer to his tanned companion, Ryou silently hoped Bakura was able to convince his superiors to keep him alive.

The council head, a tall man whose face was mostly hidden in shadow, addressed Bakura.

"Bakura Yuudai, you stand before us with a young human, one of those who took you from us, your kin, and held you captive. You protect this human, who according to our laws and ways deserves death, from his punishment. Explain yourself."

Bakura bowed his head in respect. "Council, it is true this boy was one of those who imprisoned me within their ship. However, he aided me greatly during this time and showed an immense knowledge of the universe and its inhabitants and because of this I believe this boy would prove useful in our future endeavors. I would train him myself in the art of stealth of thievery, and with these skills he would be able to walk among our enemy undetected and unchallenged, gathering important and useful information for our people. He holds great potential and it would be a great waste to destroy him."

The council members leaned in, discussing silently with one another. After a short wait, the head councilman spoke again.

"How do we know we can trust this boy to do as you say? He could accept your training and use it to make his escape, returning to his people and using his knowledge against us."

Bakura raised his head, holding his chin high. In a firm voice he said, "I would trust this boy with my own life. I do not question his loyalty."

Murmurs filled the room as those watching put their heads together and whispered quietly. The council, too, was deep in conversation.

Ryou felt a tail wrap loosely about his waist and looked up to see Bakura watching him out of the corner of his eye.

The council brought the room's attention back to themselves and the head councilman spoke.

"In a vote of four to three, we rule in favor of allowing the human to live, under the strict condition that he remain in the sight and presence of Bakura Yuudai at all times. We are making him your responsibility, Bakura."

The bystanders broke out into another round of heated whispering as Bakura nodded and took Ryou into his arms once again, carrying him from the room. They were both aware of quite a few hateful looks the boy received as they left.

------------------------------------------------------

Ryou remained silent as Bakura carried him through the Morhir's halls. This ship, he observed, was quite different from The Opal. It had few, if any windows offering a view of the outside, and the lights were low, setting a gloomy atmosphere. He detested this ship and the chills it sent down his spine.

Bakura was silent as his armored feet carried them down darkened corridors of sheeted panels, past several doors and Kaitsunes alike, finally stopping in front of a large door located far from the council chambers.

Setting Ryou down, Bakura turned to a key pad and typed in what the boy suspected was a password. Green letters appeared on the small screen in a language Ryou did not understand and the door opened a moment later to reveal a small bedroom of sorts.

"Come little human." Ryou followed Bakura through the door, turning his head as he entered to study the room. It was brighter than the halls outside, with a bathroom off to the side, a chest of drawers pushed against the opposite wall and what appeared to be a hammock hanging in the corner. He could find nothing else in the room to hint that someone lived within its walls.

"This is my own personal room. No need to worry, you will be safe here with me."

Ryou nodded, padding over to inspect the underside of the hammock. The Kaitsune scrutinized the boy, taking in his grimy appearance. The human was still covered in soot from his trip through The Opal's ventilation shafts, his hair now greasy and grey with dust. His clothing appeared dirty in the light and his shirt had a rip at the shoulder.

Ryou looked back and caught Bakura staring. "What?" he asked.

Bakura chuckled, making his way over to Ryou and lifted his hand, running his index finger over the boy's cheek.

"Before you do anything else, I suggest you get cleaned up. You're a mess."

With a blush, Ryou allowed Bakura to steer him into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

While Ryou cleaned himself, Bakura reclined in the netted cloth hung in the corner. His tail swung lazily below him while his head lay back in his hands.

'I'm going to have one hell of a time keeping that human safe. Why am I trying so hard, anyway? He's just a human, I shouldn't care so much. Pfft. I must be going soft.'

Hearing the bathroom door open, he lifted his head to see Ryou patting his hair dry and dressed in his white shorts (made relatively clean when the boy had shook them out earlier, ridding them of most of the dust) and one of Bakura's black shirts. The shirt was much too big for him, the collar slipping down to his shoulder, offering the Kaitsune a glance of Ryou's pale, creamy skin.

The human ran the towel through his hair once more before passing it quickly across his eyes. It was then Bakura noticed he was crying.

Bakura sat up on his elbows, motioning for Ryou to come closer. He complied, sniffing when Bakura wrapped his tail around his middle and lifted him from the floor. Ryou hovered a foot or two above the Kaitsune, his hands over the other's tail.

He felt his tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and watched blearily as they fell, hitting Bakura's cheek below, only to be wiped away soon after by one of his large tanned hands. Ryou swallowed and he heard Bakura sigh.

"I'm…sorry about what happened to you, but what's done can't be undone. I wish you had been saved some pain by not seeing Alister's work, and I also wish I had the power to bring your friends back to you, but I don't."

Ryou gave another sniffle, before answering. "I grieve for my friends, yes. Yet most of my tears fall for my Father."

A look of confusion passed over Bakura's face. "Your father? Your father was on the ship?"

Ryou hiccupped and nodded, his tears falling faster as the image of his father lying dead in the main entrance of The Opal flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to push the image from his thoughts, when he felt something brush across his face.

He was silent as Bakura's thumb rubbed across his eyelids, leaving a wet patch in its wake.

When the Kaitsune spoke next, his tone was soft and comforting.

"Don't cry, little one."

Ryou was brought down to lay on Bakura's chest, strong arms holding him close.

He clung to the shirt beneath his hands, the room filled with the sound of his wretched sobs.

TBC

PHEW! Finished with chapter 5.

Sorry about the wait, but school is taking up a ton of my time. Maybe over the weekend I can try to write a bit for chapter 6.

Speaking of chapter 6, I'm kind of at a standstill with it. I'm not sure how I'm going to start it. Or finish it. Or what I'm going to put in the middle… o.o; Heh, I might have to ask some author friends for help now.

Oh, and sorry about my lack of details on the Morhir. It's just…really hard to explain. If you've ever seen the Alien movies, the ships on there (after the power is kicked off and it gets spooky) are what I'm basing Morhir from. Haven't seen the movies? Rent them! They're goooood. xD

If you enjoyed this chapter (and I hope you did), please review and tell me so!


	6. Introduction

EDITED: This chapter has been edited slightly. If any new (or old) readers see any mistakes, please email me and tell me about them so they can be fixed. Thanks.

Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate you taking the time to comment on the story thus far. I also appreciate those yelling at me to update, since it motivates me to do so.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its related characters and I make no profit from this story.

Now, chapter 6!

------------------------------------------------------

Bakura shifted in his sleep, feeling himself slowly begin to drift into consciousness. He breathed deeply and his nose twitched at a strange yet familiar scent encasing his room. His groggy mind attempted feebly to grasp who or what owned the scent, giving up quickly and choosing instead to remain in the throws of blissful sleep.

He tried to roll over, confused when his actions were impeded. He tried again, and it was then that he became aware of a light weight on his chest and the sound of gentle breathing near his ear.

Forcing himself awake, Bakura propped himself up on his elbows to the best of his ability and looked down, slightly surprised to see a tuft of white hair beneath his chin and a small body covering his chest and upper thighs.

He blinked dumbly. 'Wow, what the hell happened last night?' Glancing at the ceiling, he waited as memories of the night before poured into his mind. 'The kid had washed up and… exited the bathroom in tears. That's when I-'

"Ah, hell." he groaned, slapping a hand to his face. 'Why did I have to comfort him? If Marik knew about this, I'd never hear the end of it! He'd say I've gone soft, for a human no less.' Sighing, he lowered his hand and glanced down at the human on his chest and couldn't help but smirk.

Ryou's head was nuzzled into the crook of the Kaitsune's neck, his dainty breathes stirring his and Bakura's hair as he slept. His small hands were curled up and under his chin, resting against his own throat and his legs were entangled with Bakura's. All in all, Ryou seemed quite comfortable where he was.

Shaking his head, he sat up and pried the boy from him. "Time to wake up, little one." Ryou grumbled, his eyes remaining shut and he tried to cling tighter to Bakura's shirt. Chuckling, the Kaitsune caught his roaming hands. "I'll have to find you a bed of your own today. Perhaps I can find something resembling a human bed on the ship." Ryou's eyes opened slightly and he nodded his approval, still looking rumpled and sleep ridden.

Bakura gave him a slight smile. 'Sorry, kid. As cute as you are, I can't have you sleeping on my chest every night. I need to be able to get up in case of an emergency.' He paused as his bladder sent him urgent signals. 'Or if I have to piss during the middle of the night.'

His tail once again wrapping around Ryou's waist, he lifted the boy up and off him, making his way out of his bed and onto the floor. He set the still sleepy eyed human on his feet and headed into the bathroom to take care of his early morning business.

Ryou rubbed his eyes and plopped down onto the cool tile, watching Bakura enter the bathroom and shut the door. He yawned and turned his head back toward the hammock in the corner, the thought of climbing back in and going to sleep sounding wonderful to his tired mind and body. Ryou never had been a morning person.

He shook his head of the idea, knowing he'd never be able to climb back up, even if he was fully awake. 'Damn Kaitsunes. Why do they have to be so tall?'

Yawning widely and stretching, Ryou lay back on the floor and curled into a ball, immediately drifting back to sleep.

This is how Bakura found him when he came back into the room. "Jeez human, how much sleep do you need?" He stepped closer and stooped, picking up the younger boy. Ryou gave a soft snore at the movement, but didn't stir.

Bakura let out a breath of frustration. 'I can already tell this is going to be a long day.'

-------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes of irritated grunts, cursing, and slurred retorts later, Bakura and Ryou left the bedroom dressed in matching brown shirts and white jeans, the Kaitsune's ending just below the knee while Ryou's scraped along the floor.

"We really need to get you your own clothes, little one. I can't have you ruining all of mine." Bakura said, walking down the hall.

Ryou glared as he reached down and rolled up the jeans to just above his bare feet. He still had no shoes and he couldn't borrow any of Bakura's seeing as how the Kaitsune didn't wear any. 'How could he with those huge feet of his?' he thought, snickering, running to catch up with the other's long strides.

Sidestepping Bakura's swishing tail, Ryou slowed to a light trot by his side. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously. He hadn't expected to be allowed out of Bakura's bedroom since he was considered by the entire ship a prisoner.

"To get breakfast." was the simple answer. Bakura hadn't even looked at him, instead remaining focused on their path. Ryou lowered his eyes to the floor, observing the other's clawed feet as he moved. The scales clinked with each step Bakura took, the ship's weak light reflecting off their surface.

Ryou's attention was drawn away from his escort, however, when voices began to rise steadily in the air around him. He looked ahead to see the opening to a large room filled to the brim with chattering Kaitsunes.

He could barely make out the tables and chairs that also occupied the room, along with a counter toward the far end and a door engrained in the wall behind it. Ryou was tempted to ask where it led, but thought better of it as they entered and all eyes rested on him.

He gazed back warily as they passed, moving closer to Bakura as some bared their fangs in warning. Nervous and without thinking, Ryou grasped Bakura's hand tightly in his.

Without warning, Bakura stopped. The boy stood beside him confused, before realizing what he had done and quickly releasing Bakura's hand. Once freed, the Kaitsune glared down at him in what appeared to be surprise and mortification, and then at the crowd. Most of them were gawking and laughing at the human's actions along with the blush on their fellow Kaitsune's cheeks, while others were frowning angrily at the spectacle.

Cheeks still burning in embarrassment and rage, Bakura tugged Ryou's arm and steered him toward the back of the room to a small table in the corner which was currently occupied by four other Kaitsunes with plates full of food, all of which were laughing along with the room.

Upon closer inspection, Ryou realized he had seen one of the Kaitsunes before. He recognized the tri-color haired man from the hallway back when he had fallen out of the air ducts of _The Opal_. He had a stern expression on his face and his eyes were still that intense shade of violet. The other three boys Ryou had never met before, but the resemblance between the two blondes at the table and the other tri-color haired boy to the first was immense. If it weren't for a few subtle differences, Ryou would have thought he was seeing double.

"Shut the hell up all of you before I make you shut up." Bakura threatened, eyeing each of them in turn. He sat down with Ryou by his side and addressed the younger boy. "What was that all about, anyway?" he snarled.

"Sorry, I didn't even know I was doing it." Ryou shrugged sheepishly. "If it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll try my best not to do it anymore."

Bakura snorted. "Good. Once was embarrassing enough."

"Aww, Bakura, you know you liked it." One of the Kaitsunes, Marik, teased. He leaned over the table and pinched Bakura's cheek, the other blonde at the table trying to hold in his giggles.

"Piss off, Marik!" Bakura yelled, slapping his hand away. "You too, Malik. I swear, you're just as bad as your mate." Malik blew him a kiss.

"Get over it Bakura, we're just having a little fun." Marik sat back in his chair, winding his tail around Malik, pulling him closer. "So, aren't you going to introduce us to your human?" He asked, smiling at Ryou.

Bakura placed his arms on the table, relaxing. "Fine, I suppose I could. Ryou, that asshole over there is Marik." Marik waved good-naturedly. "The idiot sitting next to him is his mate, Malik." The smaller blonde huffed angrily. "The pompous prick beside you is Yami…" Yami growled. "…and the midget beside him is his mate, Yugi." Yugi blushed. "Everyone, this is Ryou." he said, gesturing toward the younger boy.

Ryou nodded toward each politely. "Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, he's got manners!" Malik clapped.

"Yeah, that's more than we can say for you, Bakura." Yami scowled.

"Go bite it, Yami."

"Um." Ryou interrupted, sensing a long and tedious argument approaching fast. "Aren't we going to eat breakfast?" This brought Bakura's attention back to the human.

"Ah yes, breakfast." He stood, motioning for Ryou to remain seated. "I'll go get you something to eat, little one."

He watched Bakura walk up to the counter and ring a small bell, waiting to be served.

"Ryou?" He was startled when a small voice spoke to him, tearing his gaze away from Bakura and looking to his left, only to be met with the biggest amethyst eyes he'd ever seen.

"What is it, Yugi?" he asked.

Yami leaned back out of the way, giving Yugi a better view of the human. Smiling in thanks, the little Kaitsune continued. "I was just wondering if you had a good sleep, what with being in the same room as Bakura. We all know how much of an ass he can be."

Ryou blinked, not expecting the question. "Oh, I was fine. It was actually pretty comfortable, to tell you the truth. Bakura did say he's going to try and get me my own bed, though, which I guess is a good idea."

Yami grinned. "Yes, it does sound like a good idea. Wouldn't want him jumping you in the middle of the night, now would we?"

Ryou blushed while Yugi elbowed his mate in the ribs, drawing a pained yelp from Yami and howls of mirth from Malik and Marik. While Yami rubbed his side, grumbling, Yugi apologized.

"Sorry, Ryou. Yami didn't mean it. He knows Bakura wouldn't do something like that to you."

Ryou could have sworn he heard Yami mumble something akin to "My ass he wouldn't" under his breath. He clamped his mouth shut as Yugi sent him a glare.

At this point Bakura returned with a platter of food and set it down in front of Ryou with a clatter. Ryou stared at his plate, paling slightly.

Out of all the dishes and delicacies he studied during his time in Nibori's group, he had never seen or heard of something quite like this. In front of him was what appeared to be ground up meat, tinged a greenish color, which also contained portions of what he feared to be intestines.

Gulping, he pushed whatever it was around the plate and asked, "Um…w-what is this, exactly?"

Marik leaned in, sniffing Ryou's plate. "Smells like Jiope." At the blank look he received he said, "It's Gurian beast mixed with the tender parts of the Ver fish. It's tasty, try it."

Cautiously, Ryou reached forward and plucked a small piece of the meat from the dish before placing it slowly in his mouth. He immediately gagged, but forced himself to chew and swallow. He coughed, tears jumping to his eyes, and forced a painful smile. "Mmm, tasty."

When Ryou didn't move to eat anymore, Malik piped up. "Are you going to eat the rest of it?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm actually not all that hungry right now." Malik tilted his head, before looking hopeful.

"Then can I have it?"

Ryou pushed the plate toward the blonde, watching him dig in hungrily. He turned to Bakura apologetically.

"Thank you for getting me breakfast Bakura, but I'd rather have a tour of the ship. If I'm going to be staying here, I need to know where to find everything."

Bakura signed. "Alright, I'll show you around." He then reached across Ryou and smacked Yami in the arm, getting his attention. "While I'm taking Ryou through the ship, I want you to find something on the ship he could use as a bed. Also, get that scrawny mate of yours to find Ryou some of his own clothes." he paused. "Actually, Yugi is about Ryou's height, so I'm sure he could give him some of his. It's better than nothing."

Yami was about to protest, when Yugi placed a hand on his arm to silence him. "It's okay, Yami. I have some spare clothing Ryou could have and I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding him a bed."

"Good. Now that that's settled, we're leaving."

Bakura got up and left the table, Ryou following close behind.

They left the cafeteria area and started down the hall, taking a right at the first side corridor.

"They seemed nice." Ryou said softly.

"Yeah, they don't mind you being here, Yugi especially. He's never had much of a problem with humans, probably since he's never lost any family because of them."

"Oh."

Ryou was silent for a moment, just content to walk at Bakura's side. Soon, he became curious about their tour of the ship and asked, "So, what are you going to show me?"

"Well, you've already seen the cafeteria and the ship's barracks for the lesser Kaitsunes, and I doubt they'd let me take you anywhere near the Commander's quarters or the control rooms, so I suppose that just leaves the leisure rooms and training area."

The leisure rooms turned out to be large, well furnished entertainment rooms. There were nine of them in all, four on the first floor, three on the second, and two on the third and final level of the ship. Each contained several couches, chairs, and tables and were the only rooms that had huge gaping windows, giving a view of the blackness of space beyond the ship's walls. The five rooms located on the lower levels were used as libraries, while the other four on the first level were used as viewing areas, with large television monitors hung on their walls.

The Kaitsunes in these rooms were all too engrossed in what they were doing to care about the human and he was able to walk into the rooms and explore without incident. As Ryou moved through the rooms, Bakura stood by his side and made sure to keep an eye out for the first signs of trouble from any disgruntled Kaitsunes.

Finished with the leisure rooms, Bakura and Ryou took one of the ship's elevators back to level two, coming upon the training rooms soon after.

Ryou gasped as they entered and he was met with the sight of a gigantic maze which took up a good three quarters of the room, its metal walls towering above his head. In front of him was the entrance which arced up at least eight feet, and to his left he could see where the maze walls ended and an open exercise area began. There were also several doors which he guessed led to more training equipment.

Bakura smirked at Ryou's obvious awe and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He bent and looked into the boy's face.

"Impressive, eh? This is where you're training will be held, little one. When I'm through with you, you'll be the greatest thief known to your people."

"Oh? Are you really that good of a teacher?"

The Kaitsune smiled slyly. "Of course I am. Care for a glimpse of my skills?"

Ryou crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, let's see it."

TBC

Saving the actual training sessions for chapter 7. (Otherwise I'll have nothing to write about. o.O;)

I know not very much happened in this chapter, but I needed an informative chapter SOMEWHERE, and I figured this one was as good as any.

The next chapter might take me a few days to write, so please be patient.

EDIT NOTE: Apparently, in my haste to get this uploaded, I missed a HUGE mistake I had made during the breakfast scene. Thanks to Fallon pointing it out to me, it's been fixed.

I leave it to you guys to find whatever weird mistakes I make. Being my first fanfic, I appreciate any help my readers can offer me that will improve my writing skills and bring you all a bigger and better story.

If you're still enjoying this story, please leave a review and tell me so. :D


	7. Training

EDITED: This chapter has been edited slightly. If any new (or old) readers see any mistakes, please email me and tell me about them so they can be fixed. Thanks.

Ah, another day another chapter for you all.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed thus far! As always your effort is appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its related characters and I make no profit from this story.

Chapter 7 Ahoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's grin grew ten fold as he ushered Ryou to the maze's opening. 'This is going to be amusing.' he thought, excitedly.

"Alright little human, let me explain how this is going to work. This training course," he gestured toward the inside of the maze, "is to help strengthen and hone your skills of stealth and sharpen your mind."

He paused, mentally chuckling as Ryou listened with rapt attention, and continued. "You see, a thief with soft steps may get far, but his mission is sure to fail if he can't think when in a tight spot. A thief will also not get far if all he has going for him is cunning. Understand?"

Ryou nodded and faced the darkness before him. It was almost impossible to see within the gloom, but he guessed this to be a good thing. Without his eyes hindering him, he would have the chance to use his other senses to their best ability.

Bakura moved behind him, catching his attention. "I'll give you a bit of a head start, Ryou. Let's see how far you can get before I reach you." With that, he pushed Ryou across the threshold and disappeared out of sight around the wall's edge.

Heart thumping and body filled with adrenaline, Ryou began finding his way through the maze. His bare feet pattered lightly against the floor, though they sounded like stomps to his ears.

'If this maze has an entrance, it must have an exit. Bakura is probably going to enter from there and try to head me off.' He concentrated on silencing his steps and breathing, not wishing to be caught easily.

Crouching low, Ryou continued through the winding passages, listening intently for any signs of movement around him. 'I must pay attention at all times. I know Bakura is out there, but where?'

If this was the type of training he'd be receiving, he didn't believe he'd have too much trouble. He already had the intelligence needed to be a thief, and his stealth wasn't too shabby, either. 'Though, I've never seen first hand just how crafty a Kaitsune can be. Just how quietly could a seven foot tall creature with clawed feet and tail move, anyway?' Mentally shrugging, he figured he'd find out soon enough.

The minutes dragged on and Ryou grew nervous. He kept getting lost and finding himself in the same dead end more than once. After backtracking for what had to be the seventh time, he thought about climbing up and over the walls only to shake the idea from his head soon after. The walls were far too high and the noise he was liable to make would be too risky. No, he'd just have to keep going forward and hope he somehow made it out before coming across Bakura.

The space around him suddenly widened and with a start Ryou realized he must be in the heart of the maze. The area was about twenty feet wide, with paths leading to his right and left, and two leading forward. He stood, trying to decide which way to go, when a dull scraping caught his attention.

Spinning around, Ryou listened intently trying to judge which direction the sound had originated. Anxiety washing over him, he moved to the far wall to his left, pressing against it tightly. 'Was that Bakura? Why hasn't he shown himself yet?'

The boy held his breath and remained still, looking blindly around him, his imagination feeding him images of large black objects moving in the distance. He was sure if whatever made the sound couldn't hear his breathing, it could easily hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"This is insane. Just come out already and stop trying to scare me!" No sooner had the words passed through his lips that he saw something emerge from the path he had just been taking. Sure this one wasn't just a trick of his mind, he backed away, feeling his way along the walls to another pathway. The shape growled and charged forward, its teeth and claws glinting in the dull light from above as it jumped.

Ryou yelped, ducking, and watched what he knew to be a Kaitsune sail over his head and smash into the floor with a grunt. Heart in his throat, he was about to turn and flee, when he felt its tail wrap around his waist and squeeze roughly. Winded, he thought back to something he had learned from Nibori. 'The scales of a Kaitsune's tail are tough, but their physical make up are that of any other type of reptile scale.'

With this in mind, Ryou reached down and took hold of one of the Kaitsune's scales, pulling back with all his might. The Kaitsune screamed in agony as the scale was torn out of place, leaving a patch of flesh in its wake. It unwound its tail, freeing Ryou and giving him a chance to flee.

He turned and raced down one of the side paths, his feet slapping against the ground. He could hear the Kaitsune cursing somewhere behind him and begin to give chase. It spoke, and Ryou recognized the masculine voice as that of the Kaitsune who had killed his father and crewmates.

"That's it little human, run for your life! Bakura isn't here to protect your pathetic hide and I'll make good use of the opportunity!"

Pushing himself faster, Ryou turned corners aimlessly, hoping and praying he didn't reach any dead ends. His legs screamed and he panted for air, fear and self preservation the only things keeping him running.

He began down another path, catching sight of a dark object up ahead. From its height and posture, it looked like another Kaitsune, and as it faced him, Ryou almost cried in relief. 'I'd recognize that hair anywhere!'

"Bakura!" he yelled, skidding to a halt in front of him, coughing and puffing.

"Ryou! There you are! I heard a scream earlier and was on my way to investigate. What happened to you?"

Before Ryou could explain, the sounds of his pursuer coming closer reached his ears. He moved behind Bakura and glared as the other Kaitsune appeared down the path.

Bakura looked up and stiffened as the Kaitsune skidded to a halt mere feet in front of him. He growled and took a threatening step forward.

The other man, Alister as Ryou recalled, chuckled. "Going to protect your pathetic little human, Bakura? Is it really worth the trouble?"

"What trouble? You know you're weak compared to me."

Ryou's eyebrows knitted and he squinted to catch a glimpse of the other Kaitsune. 'Ugh, I can hardly see in this light!' he huffed to himself.

Alister's fangs shown in the faint light and a moment later he lunged toward Bakura, snarling savagely. Bakura charged as well, pushing Ryou back with his tail. The two Kaitsunes met in the air, a mess of claws, teeth, tails, and feet. Ryou had trouble distinguishing Bakura from Alister, and would grimace whenever a blow hit its mark and at each sound of nails scraping away flesh.

One of the Kaitsunes wrestled the other to the floor, one of its feet digging into the downed Kaitsune's throat while the other was nestled deep into its stomach. With one final powerful blow across the face, the trapped Kaitsune stopped flailing and lay still.

Stumbling slightly, the victor moved back toward Ryou, his voice filling the area around them. "Come on, little one, let's throw this piece of garbage outside and make sure there will be no more disruptions during our sessions."

Letting out a breath Ryou followed Bakura to the body on the floor, watching as he knelt and heaved the other up over his shoulder. He turned back to the human, gesturing him closer.

"Climb on my back, Ryou. It will be faster if I just carry us back to the entrance." Ryou agreed and did as Bakura said. Once he was situated, he held tight as they jumped into the air, easily scaling the maze's wall and running back the way they had come. He was amazed at the show of agility and just how quickly (not to mention silently) Bakura got them out of the maze, stopping outside the room's door and telling Ryou to get down.

Bakura then proceeded to toss Alister out into the hall, leaving him unconscious on the floor, and relocked the door. "I'll let this be a warning to anyone else on the ship who thinks they have the right to harm you, Ryou. Whenever the thought even crosses their mind, they'll have to remember Alister and what such actions brought him." Bakura flicked his tail, reaching for Ryou and pushing him back against the wall next to the doorway. "Now, you stay here and let me look for any other stowaways." Ryou watched as Bakura disappeared into the darkness without a sound and waited patiently for his return.

Minutes of silence later, the tan Kaitsune reappeared and reported that he had found no other signs of life in the room. Relieved, Ryou asked if they could continue the training session.

"Still wanting to prove yourself, little one?" Bakura asked, hiding his satisfaction behind his regular stoic expression. "Alright then, back to the maze with you."

----------------------------------------------------

Uninterrupted, Ryou and Bakura spent the next several hours training.

From the maze they moved on to endurance, Ryou being forced to run the perimeter of the training room, barely able to dodge objects in his path and find his way around in the dull light, until he collapsed from exhaustion. Each trip around Bakura would keep track of his progress and as he lay panting on the floor trying to regain his breath Bakura would relay how well he did.

By the end of the session, Bakura was thoroughly impressed with the progress Ryou had made in such a short time. The human was still far behind the average Kaitsune, but with a little more work he'd shape up to be a fine thief.

Throwing Ryou a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow, he led the human out the door, past the now empty space where Alister had been thrown earlier, and back up toward the top level of the ship. "We spent so much time training that we've skipped right over lunch and gone straight to dinner. We'll head back up to the cafeteria and grab something to eat and then see how Yugi and Yami are coming along with their projects." Ryou paled at the mention of food, remembering all too well the crime against humanity Bakura had attempted to pass off as his breakfast that morning.

Drawing closer to the Kaitsune, he asked, "Is there anyway I can go up to the counter with you and choose my own food?" Seeing the look on Bakura's face, he thought up a lie fast. "I'd like to see all that the ship has to offer." Bakura was silent, mulling over his words, before he appeared satisfied with this explanation and agreed to bring Ryou with him to choose their dinner.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Ryou tried to ignore the glares that were sent his way, especially one that came from a certain Kaitsune who had had the misfortune of being on the wrong end of Bakura's former beating.

The tension dissipated as they reached the back table, finding Malik, Marik, Yugi, and Yami in their normal seats, digging into their meals. Bakura stopped next to the table and explained that he and Ryou were going up to the counter to get their dinners. The four Kaitsunes nodded, waving them off good-naturedly.

Following Bakura up to the counter, Ryou studied the different choices laid before him. Many looked unappetizing, but there were a few here and there that didn't look nor smell ungodly. One in particular just looked like regular ground red meat, cooked to a tasty finish. Piling this onto his plate, he returned to the table, choosing to sit next to Yugi. He figured the small Kaitsune would offer better company at the table than anyone else.

Bakura set his tray down and shoved Marik aside, positioning himself across from Ryou and next to the blonde. Marik grumbled under his breath but returned to his food after a few whispered words from Malik.

"Yami." Bakura barked, taking a handful of his food (which was a dark black and Ryou could have sworn was still breathing) and shoved it into his mouth, not noticing the grimace on the human's face as he watched.

"What is it Bakura?" Yami asked, pointing a clawed finger in the white haired Kaitsune's direction. "If you're going to gripe at me about the bed let me cut you off at the pass right now. Yes, I found your human a bed and yes, it's been set up in your room."

Yugi broke off his conversation with Ryou to address Bakura as well. "I also found him a few outfits to wear and I took the liberty of folding them and putting them away in your dresser." Bakura gagged on his food.

"Why didn't you find him his own dresser?" He burst out, eyebrows knitting. "The kid's not my mate, we don't have to share the same furniture!"

Malik and Marik snickered behind their hands, the older blonde turning to face Bakura. "Heh, I doubt you minded sharing the same bed last night. Right, Bakura?" His smirk grew at the look of fury on the other's face.

"Shut the hell up, you obnoxious bastard! Keep your nose out of my business!"

"Oooh, someone sounds guilty, Marik." Malik giggled, elbowing his mate in the side humorously, waving away the glare Bakura sent his way at the comment. "Lighten up, Bakura. I was just teasing you. We know you're a heartless bastard who doesn't love anyone."

"Damn straight I am! I don't want to catch you spreading rumors that I'm not, either." He took another bite of his food, chewing with vigor and staring down everyone at the table.

Yami rolled his eyes but stayed silent, finishing his meal and glancing toward the two blondes across from him as they continued to chatter quietly to one another. 'I swear, those two were made for each other. Neither shuts up and neither knows when to let something go, even when that something is sitting right next to them and giving the evil eye.'

After a few more minutes of small talk and banter, Yami turned at the sound of a yawn next to him, amused to see Ryou's eyes drooping. "Did your training session really take that much out of you, Ryou?" he asked, catching the attention of the other Kaitsunes.

"Wow, you do look tired, Ryou. Maybe you should finish up and go back to your room." Malik stated, pushing his tray aside and leaning his elbows on the table. Marik agreed with his mate, and stood, taking up their trays and carrying them back to the counter to be washed, Malik thanking him as he left.

"I suppose I should go to bed. I don't want to wake up tired tomorrow morning." the human said, looking toward Bakura for approval. He probably would have gone back to the room anyway, no matter how Bakura felt about the situation, but it was best to at least act like he needed the Kaitsune's permission, especially when in a room full of his irate kin.

Bakura nodded his head and finished his food quickly, grabbing Ryou's platter along with his and setting them down on the counter by Marik and Malik's. He returned to Ryou and ushered him away from the others with his tail, saying his good byes over his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------

The pair made their way back through the Morhir's corridors and to the small bedroom they shared. Ryou waited as Bakura unlocked the door and once the Kaitsune stepped to the side to let him in, he gawked at his new bed.

Yami had done a fine job in finding him a suitable new place to sleep. The bed was circular, with a thatched underside and countless ropes attaching it to the ceiling, suspending it a few feet above the floor. Blankets had been laid over the netted portion of the bed and a few more had been tied together to resemble pillows.

Ryou stepped up to it and ran his fingers over the material in awe, sensing Bakura near his back. "I didn't know you had these types of beds on your ship." he said, facing the other man with a curious look on his face.

Bakura twitched slightly as he glared at the new addition to his room. 'I can't believe that asshole.' he thought to himself. Ryou was still awaiting an answer, so he growled and explained. "These types of beds are mostly used by mates. It allows them to sleep together more comfortably."

"I see. It's a very good idea." the boy said, climbing through the ropes and onto the netting, bouncing experimentally. He noticed a glazed look emerge in Bakura's eyes as the Kaitsune watched him, but it disappeared quickly. Blinking, Ryou shrugged, believing it to have been his imagination.

"Well, I guess I'll get ready for bed now." He crawled back down and set his bare feet to the cold floor. Ryou went to the dresser, finding a wide variety of shirts, pants, and sleep wear folded neatly inside. Glad to finally have clothing of his own, he pulled out a large shirt and pair of baggy pajama pants, going past Bakura and into the bathroom to brush his teeth, thankful the Kaitsunes were just as interested in proper dental care as humans were.

Dressing in his night clothes, he returned to his bed, tossing his day clothes into a small basket Bakura had set near the door on his way.

Bakura was already in his hammock in the corner, now clothed in only a pair of long pants, his chest bare. Hiding his blush, Ryou situated himself under the blankets and turned his back to the Kaitsune, the sounds Bakura's quiet breathing lulling him to sleep.

TBC

Whee! It's done:D I'm actually okay with this chapter. It's better than chapter 6, anyway.

Thanks so much to LadywolfTerri who gave me a few ideas for this chapter, including Ryou's bed. Yes, those types of beds actually DO exist.

If you're still interested in the story, please leave me a review and tell me so. If not…well…sorry. o.o;


	8. Discovery

Wow, this chapter took me a week to type up. Though, it was mostly just because I was lazy and didn't really feel like typing. ;;

All well, it's a good eight pages, so that should make up for the time it took to update.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Hope you enjoy!

Ch 8

-------------------------------------------------------

As with the previous morning, Bakura was the first to pull himself from the throws of sleep. Yawning hugely, he sat up and stretched out his tail and toes, jaws closing with a slight click. Relaxing, he scratched his head and looked across the room sleepily.

Ryou was still in bed, his back no longer to the Kaitsune. At some point in the night he had gotten his legs tangled in his blankets, the fabric wrapping tightly around them and leaving his upper body exposed. The boy's arms held tight to his pillow, his face mashed into it and his hair splaying across the sheets behind him.

Bakura smiled, his eyes still drooping. The sight was actually kind of…cute.

Giving another yawn he jumped from his mesh bed, landing smoothly and noiselessly below. He crossed the room to Ryou and leaned down, staring into the smaller boy's face. He looked so serene, laying there asleep. Lifting his hand, the Kaitsune poked his claw gently into Ryou's arm. The boy mumbled incoherently, tucking his arm under his chest.

Bakura tried again, but didn't have much luck in rousing Ryou. Frustrated, he was about to just shake him roughly awake, when he thought of a better idea. Leaning closer, he blew a puff of air into the human's face.

Ryou frowned and twitched, irritated, but didn't wake up. Smirking, Bakura repeated the action. Ryou frowned again, this time attempting to swat away whatever it was that was trying to disturb him, nearly smacking Bakura in the nose. One final breath and Ryou opened his eyes groggily.

Before Bakura knew what hit him, the boy bolted upright, screamed and raised a hand, slapping him clear across the face. As Bakura stumbled back, Ryou (whose mind was still fuzzy) rolled over and off the other side of the bed with a thump.

"Ouch!" he cried, sitting up. Rubbing his back, he sat up and looked over the bed, his gaze resting on Bakura and the rather large red mark on his cheek. "What happened to you?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet gradually.

"What happened to me?" Bakura yelled, rubbing the mark gently, hissing. "You woke up, screamed as if you had seen death itself and hit me right across the face!"

"I did?" Puzzled, he checked his hand. From the violent shade of crimson now running across his palm and fingers and the numb feeling seeping into them, he believed it.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I hurt you, but you should know better than to ogle me while I'm asleep. You must have surprised me when I woke up."

Bakura thrashed his tail angrily. "Surprised or not, you didn't have to hit me like that. What will those idiots say when they see this?"

By 'idiots' Ryou assumed he was speaking about Malik, Marik, Yami, and Yugi. He didn't really know what they would say (one or more of them would probably make a crack about it), but one thing he did know. There was absolutely no way in hell Bakura would ever give them the real explanation. 'He'll probably try to pass it off as a rash or something.' Chewing his lip, Ryou attempted to hide his amusement.

This proved hard to do, especially when Bakura spent the rest of the morning throwing what Ryou had christened the 'Kaitsune Tantrum.' It was basically the same as a human child's tantrum, except with less crying and more bitching.

The situation was made worse when (of course) Bakura was questioned about the mark on his cheek. Like Ryou had suspected, he gave every reason under the sun except the truth about just how he had come to acquire it. The idea of word spreading that he had been slapped around by a human must have been too much for Bakura to stand.

After a hurried breakfast, Ryou was dragged down to the training room where, after Bakura made sure they were alone and the doors were locked, he spent several agonizing hours running laps and testing his mind and body. During this time, the ugly mark on the Kaitsune's face faded and he was dramatically easier on Ryou.

Lunch time soon rolled around, bringing with it a much needed break. Ryou spent an hour eating with his new companions and replenishing his energy, and once finished found that Marik, Yami, and Bakura were needed in some sort of soldiers meeting. "What do you do during these meetings?" he asked, curious.

Yami hesitated. "Well, we mostly just discuss military tactics, new policies, and general news about our home planet's condition. Commander Loki likes to keep us up to date on everything that's going on. Keep us on our toes, as you human's say."

"Yes, that makes sense. How long do they last?" He couldn't help but ask questions. Ryou blamed it on the researcher in him.

Yami looked back at his food. "They can last quite a long time, depending on how much the Commander has to say. Hopefully this meeting will only be in session for around two to three hours."

"Two to three hours?" Ryou asked, aghast. He had barely managed to work directly with Nibori and his crew for half that time!

Yugi sat up in his seat and looked past Yami to Ryou. "Yeah, amazing isn't it? I'm so glad Malik and I don't have to go to them."

Ryou opened his mouth to ask an obvious question, but before he could utter a word Malik beat him to it. "Yugi and I don't attend the meetings with our mates since we are not military soldiers. Our main job is to collect and analyze data for the troops. We've been busy the last few days with a tough case, so that's why you haven't seen us around too often. Well, except for meal times. I'll be damned if I miss a meal for my job." Yugi nodded. He agreed wholeheartedly with Malik, believing work to be important, but not to the point of denying yourself food and rest.

Ryou blushed at Malik's comment, slightly ashamed, and thought back to the days before he had met Bakura and just what he had put himself through for his research. He would go days with little food, practically starving to death, yet would continue to push his body to the brink of exhaustion. He was surprised he was still alive.

Mentally sighing, he turned his attention back to Malik. "What are you going to do while they're at the meeting today?"

Malik bit his lip in thought. "Yugi and I will probably go play a few games and then go to one of the viewing rooms to catch up on some news. We get a remarkable number of channels on the monitors there, you know. We could probably even see the latest reports on Mars." He smiled warmly at Ryou. "Would you like to spend some time with us? It would be better than being holed up in Bakura's room until he gets back."

Ryou glanced in Bakura's direction. The Kaitsune merely shrugged nonchalantly and lowered his eyes back to his food. The boy grinned, telling Malik he'd love to spend time with them.

The two smaller Kaitsunes cheered and collected their trays, hurrying to put them away and usher Ryou from the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Marik called indignantly. "You're just going to leave us here without even a measly 'good-bye?'"

"Yep!" Malik yelled back, he and Yugi disappearing out the door and into the hallway with a frazzled looking Ryou between them.

Marik sighed and stabbed at his food half heartedly with a claw. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with that kid."

"That's simple. He's an 'animal in bed,' as you always say." Bakura answered, clearing his plate and standing to take it and his platter back to the counter to be washed. Marik watched him leave, chuckling. Yami just rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

The three boys were currently sitting in a deserted viewing room, their laughter and voices carrying out into the empty halls. Ryou joked and chatted with the blonde and tri-color haired Kaitsunes, enjoying himself immensely. He was learning so many new things, even if it was mostly just ship gossip. 'All well, at least it's entertaining.'

"Anyway," Malik continued, "Want to see if there's anything worth watching on the human channels?"

"Alright. I'd be interested in hearing some current human news." Ryou grabbed the remote and clicked on the monitor, flipping through the many universal channels. "I still can't believe the Morhir gets such great reception all the way out here."

Yugi shrugged. "It's because of our expert hackers and programmers that we have them all. We're able to use the satellites and information systems of other planets to gain access to almost any channel we wish. The network we watch is humongous."

Ryou absorbed this information intently. This was all just too amazing! The Kaitsune race, no matter how few of them existed, still bested practically every other species in the nearest galaxies when it came to technology.

Eyes back on the monitor, he stopped on one of the more popular news channels, pressing back into the cushions and focusing his attention on the news anchor. The man was going on and on about something and it only took a few seconds for Ryou to lose interest. 'Just a pointless filler story.' He yawned, closing his eyes.

He had had a wonderful time with Malik and Yugi so far. First, they had gone back to Yugi's room where Ryou was astonished to see his impressive collection of games. Apparently, Yugi and Yami loved playing games of all sorts; Kaitsune versions of board games, card games, console games played on technology Ryou had never seen before, and many more. Their room was far more entertaining than Bakura's and Ryou couldn't wait to play.

It was clear after just a few minutes of gaming that Yugi and Yami not only enjoyed playing these games, they also enjoyed winning them. It had become frustrating for Ryou, who hadn't won any rounds the entire time they spent in Yugi's room. A look toward Malik would show the other was having the same problems. Though, Ryou had found out later that Malik (nor anyone for that matter) had ever bested the small Kaitsune or his mate.

"It's still fun to try." He'd said, when Ryou asked. "I'm confident that one day I'll beat them, and that will be a glorious day, let me tell you."

After the games, the three boys visited one of the ship's viewing rooms and now here they sat, watching human news and just enjoying the company.

Ryou flipped through the channels yet again, sighing. 'I should have known better than to try the human networks. There's nothing on.' As he was about to return to the Kaitsune group of channels, something caught his attention.

On the final news station he passed, a familiar face jumped to the screen. Eyes widening, he leaned forward and turned up the volume, catching Malik and Yugi's attention.

"In other news a research ship named The Opal has been discovered today with the aid of one of its workers, Mr. Umo Nibori. Mr. Nibori is the only survivor of a Kaitsune attack which occurred on The Opal earlier this week. As far as detectives can tell, the entire crew has been annihilated. Though, we will not know for sure until each body has been identified."

The camera moved to the other anchor. "Let's go to his press conference to hear his recount of the attack." The still picture of Nibori on the screen was replaced with a live clip of him answering questions while standing behind a podium.

Nibori's voice came through the speakers. "Yes, it was horrific. The creatures came out of nowhere, tearing through the ship and killing anyone in their paths. This attack was completely unwarranted and we had no warning whatsoever."

The camera switched back to the anchors, who explained Nibori would be heading off to see some government officials about the issue the next morning. Tonight, he would have time to rest from his ordeal.

As they switched to another story, Ryou bristled. "That's not how it happened!" he cried, outraged. He could hear Malik and Yugi growling at Nibori in annoyance.

"Who was that asshole?" Malik asked, glancing at Ryou. "Marik said you were the only surviving member of The Opal's crew."

Yugi turned to Ryou, his brows knit in anger. "Ryou, do you know who this guy is? Did he escape along with you and just not get caught, or was he never on the ship?"

Ryou glared at a spot on the floor, fists clenched. "Oh, he was on the ship. I'm betting he figured out what was going on and ran for it, leaving the rest of us to die. That bastard, he doesn't deserve to live! How dare he not warn us? Not help us! We're his people, damn it!"

"Hmph, do you really want to claim him as part of your race, Ryou? If he was a Kaitsune, I'd never acknowledge him as such. What a disgrace!"

Ryou couldn't help but agree. His hatred for Nibori had grown abundantly in the last few seconds, to the point where he wanted to strangle the man with his bare hands. He was in the middle of imagining several colorful ways to get rid of Nibori, when a deep voice rang out behind them.

"There you three are! Have you had a good time while we were gone?"

Ryou whipped his head around, surprised to see Bakura, Marik, and Yami behind them. "Your meeting is over already?"

"What do you mean 'already?' We've been gone for hours!" Bakura burst out, aggravated.

Ryou tilted his head. "Wow, time flew for us. Guess the old saying is true."

"Hmph." Bakura walked over and plopped down heavily between Ryou and Malik, pushing the blonde away. Malik grumbled and moved to a new couch, kicking Bakura in the shin for good measure as he did. Marik pulled his mate down onto his lap and they both snuggled into the comfortable seat.

Yami, not trusting Bakura to treat Yugi any better, took him up into his arms and brought him to a new chair, copying Marik.

"So, what did you three do while we were gone?" Bakura asked, glancing at Ryou and raising an eyebrow at the furious look that had returned to the boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nibori, that's what!" Yami and Marik perked up along with Bakura. "Nibori?" Yami questioned. "How do you know Nibori?"

"He was my boss on The Opal. You remember him, don't you Bakura?" The white haired Kaitsune's mind went off into space for a moment, his eyes lighting as he remembered. "You mean that old fat human who was constantly yapping?"

Ryou frowned. "Yes, that's him. I just saw him on the news, explaining the Kaitsune attack of The Opal."

Yugi interrupted. "Except he conveniently left out the part where they had you chained to the wall, Bakura. He said the attack was 'completely unwarranted.'"

Bakura looked taken aback. "What? Why that bastard! No wonder the Commander mentioned him during the meeting."

Ryou blinked up at Bakura. "The Commander spoke about Nibori? What was he saying?"

The Kaitsune waved his arm. "Something about the information he has recently collected being a threat to us. Apparently he stuck around on your ship long enough to gather the data his research team had put together concerning our race."

Marik broke in. "I suppose Nibori wasn't honest with you about all that he had discovered, Ryou." At the boy's blank stare, he spoke again. "He wasn't just studying our eating habits or habitat, he was working along with the government to find our weaknesses and think up ways to destroy us."

Yami spoke next. "Nibori has discovered one of our secret bases, Ryou. A place where our young grow, our soldiers train for battle, and those too old to fight remain safe. It would be a disaster if humans suddenly stormed in. The base wouldn't stand a chance."

Ryou was silent. 'So, Nibori had been up to something, had he? Right under my nose, too! How could I have not noticed something like that? Now, people are in danger because of him!' Ryou berated himself savagely.

"Ugh, if I ever get my hands on him…"

Yami smirked. "Funny you should say that, Ryou. We haven't told you yet what the council said about YOU."

"Huh?" he looked to Bakura for further explanation. The Commander had named both him and Nibori in a meeting?

Bakura scratched his head in an edgy manner. "You see, you were mentioned as well. Since you also came from The Opal, the council has decided on your first mission." He looked pointedly at Ryou. "You're going to have to get close enough to Nibori to steal back whatever information he has saved." He paused, clearing his throat. "It's also your job to shut him up before he has time to speak with your government."

"You-You mean they want me to kill Nibori?" Ryou glanced desperately at Marik and Yami, only to see them nod. "Oh God." he breathed, leaning back heavily onto the arm of the couch. "I…I've never killed anyone before. I don't think I can do it."

"You're going to have to, or else the council will have your head. They have no patience for those who don't follow orders." Bakura sounded stern.

"But-but my training! I've barely been at it for more than two days!" Ryou didn't understand why the council thought him able to do such a mission. 'Maybe they're setting me up to fail. Though, it's quite a gamble, what with the information being so important…'

Bakura's face softened. "Don't worry, Ryou. You've made amazing progress. You're a natural thief." He smiled at Ryou's nervous blush.

"If you're so worried, Ryou, why not get some more practice in before bed?" Yugi offered. "Just don't practice too late into the night; you need your sleep for tomorrow. It's never a good idea to go on a mission when you're tired."

The others agreed, so Bakura and Ryou said their good-byes and made their way down to the training area. Over the hours they lost track of time, working straight through dinner and into the night.

Panting and sweating, Ryou leaned over on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He and Bakura had hurried up to the cafeteria, catching the kitchen crew before they threw out the day's leftovers. The human and Kaitsune ate hungrily and trudged back to Bakura's room, both of them ready for bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Butterflies fluttered in Ryou's stomach as he showered and brushed his teeth. 'How am I going to do this?' he asked himself, worried. No matter what Bakura told him, he was completely unsure of just how he was going to pull off this mission.

Exiting the bathroom and pulling on his night clothes, his mind still buzzed with thoughts as he crawled into bed. Tugging the covers up and wrapping himself in a protective cocoon, he lay in bed trying to fall asleep.

Bakura, meanwhile, was also fretting over Ryou's mission the next day. It was an immense responsibility to rest on the boy's shoulders so early and his very life depended on how well he did. 'Ryou, I wasn't lying before when I said the council has no use for those who can't follow orders.'

He didn't know why, but his stomach turned each time he imagined what would happen if Ryou failed, to both the boy and himself. 'Ryou will be killed and I will be punished for wasting the council's time and insisting the boy be kept alive.' He sighed and rolled over, listening to the human's breaths from across the room.

Ryou didn't sound as though he were resting peacefully. He was tossing and turning, muttering to himself quietly. Bakura's eyes dilated, trying to focus on the figure in the other bed. He sat up and slid down, feet landing on the floor with a dull thump.

Stepping carefully, he crept across the room and stopped beside Ryou, watching the dark shape moving ceaselessly under the covers.

Mind screaming about how insane of an idea this was, he slid in next to Ryou, wrapping his arms around the small human and pulling him close. Bakura adjusted them until Ryou's head lay on his chest, the boy's legs wrapping around one of his. He heard Ryou sigh contentedly and stop fidgeting, finally falling into a deep slumber.

Bakura took a deep breath, his own body calming now that Ryou wasn't making any more noise. Wrapping his tail around the boy's waist, he tightened his grip and nuzzled into the white hair brushing against his cheek, and followed Ryou into the blackness of sleep.

TBC

Finally!

I'll try to get chapter 9 typed up soon, so look forward to it. xP

If you're enjoying the story, please review and tell me so. I love the reviews!


	9. Mission

Chapter 9 is here! YAY!

No beginning notes for this chapter. Whee!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its respective characters and I make no profit from this story.

Now, on with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stirred in his sleep, body slow to awaken, even as his anxiety flooded back in waves. His features scrunched up in agitation and he burrowed further into the blankets, trying to force the thought of what he was supposed to do today out of his mind.

However, his movements faltered when one of his blankets sighed and wrapped tighter around his back. Ryou's eyes flew open in shock which quickly changed to confusion as tanned skin filled his vision. 'What the…?' his eyes moved upward, past a muscular chest and smooth neck and landed on the face of none other than Bakura.

Dumbfounded, he stared at the Kaitsune. Why was Bakura in his bed? 'More importantly, why is he holding me so close?' he asked himself. Ryou's gaze flickered to the other man's lips and his mind stuttered to a stop. Cheeks painted a faint pink, he hid his face in Bakura's chest.

'Come on, Ryou, what are thinking? He's not even part of your species! Stop acting like a lovesick Roshez.' he mentally shook himself. His gaze snapped back up to Bakura as the sound of the Kaitsune's yawn rang out in the room. He focused on Bakura's large canines and slightly curled tongue until the mouth closed and he was gently readjusted on the other's chest. Bakura's head fell to the side of the pillow, his breathing remaining deep and even.

Taking a few deep breaths of his own, Ryou moved slowly up Bakura's chest, wiggling a bit to loosen the grip of the tail coiled around him and coming to rest a few inches above the older man's lips. He took in the Kaitsune's handsome features and, swallowing, leaned closer.

'It's not as if this means anything,' he reasoned, 'Just a quick kiss to satisfy this damn curiosity of mine and it'll be over and done with. Besides, he's fast asleep and will be none the wiser.' Keeping a close eye on Bakura for signs of waking, he bridged the gap between their lips.

His lips were…soft. This wasn't exactly what Ryou was expecting. Perhaps he thought they'd be rough like everything else about Bakura. He had to admit, though, it was a nice surprise.

Eyelids drooping, he lay heavily on Bakura's chest, pressing his lips fully against the other's. A small moan started to build in his throat, but the sudden sight of red eyes looking back at him caused it to die before it had a chance to escape.

'Well, now what?' his inner voice asked sarcastically.

Ryou froze, lips still connected to Bakura's. They locked gazes, the Kaitsune blinking up at him with a look of both surprise and embarrassment. Ryou felt his cheeks burn and he pushed away from Bakura, feeling the tail around his waist slacken. Scooting to the other side of the bed, he let his bangs fall in his face to hide his mortification. 'God, what a time for him to wake up!' his mind screamed. 'I knew that was a bad idea!'

He could hear Bakura jumping from the bed and begin shuffling around the room. Ryou chanced a look at the Kaitsune, whose face resembled a ripe tomato. He was muttering to himself and coughing as he rummaged through the room, picking up random objects and moving them unnecessarily.

Worried about the reaction, Ryou scooted back further on the sheets, his back hitting the support ropes as he reached the edge. "Um…Bakura?" The Kaitsune stiffened, his back turned toward Ryou. "I'm…uh…sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." he shrugged weakly, at a loss of what exactly to do.

Bakura swished his tail uncomfortably and walked over to Ryou's dresser, digging through for a shirt and pair of pants. Finding what he was looking for, he came back to the bed, tossing the clothes next to Ryou. Eyes not meeting the humans and still a bit flustered, he said, "You should probably get dressed. You don't have much time before Nibori speaks with your government and it will take you a few hours to get to Mars."

Ryou grabbed the garments from the sheets, holding them to his chest and climbing down from the bed. He thanked Bakura and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready.

Bakura watched him go. As the door closed, blocking Ryou from sight, he flopped onto the bed uncharacteristically, rolling onto his belly. What had Ryou been thinking? Why had the little human kissed him like that? Had he actually grown fond of Bakura? Did he care for the Kaitsune as more than just a friend?

Burying his face in his arms, Bakura relaxed into the blankets, easily picking out Ryou's scent from the sheets. Breathing deeply, he couldn't help but come to a startling conclusion. Even though Ryou was a human, a hated enemy of his people, he had grown used to the boy's presence beside him. He longed to be with the other and his mind was more at peace when Ryou was there, his warm, clean scent filling the room and clinging to Bakura's own skin.

Balancing himself on his elbows, he brought a clawed finger to his lips and imagined he could still feel the tingle of Ryou against them. Tearing his hand away from his face, he dropped back down to the bed, growling low.

'Idiot, what are you getting yourself into?'

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stood under the cascade of hot water, allowing it to caress and warm his pale skin. Leaning his head back, he felt his wet hair slide against his back and the splash of the water against his throat. Sighing and lowering his head, he reached for the soap to begin the mundane task of washing himself.

He couldn't understand it. Why did he kiss Bakura? Why had he even wanted to in the first place? He desperately wanted to hate Bakura and the rest of the Kaitsunes for causing him so much pain and grief, yet no matter how much he told himself he should he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Kaitsune or not, Bakura was a good person. Yes, he had his quirks, but so did everyone else in the universe. The others were kind as well. Yami, Yugi, Malik, hell, even Marik had started to grow on him. It was strange how losing his father and being taken onto an alien ship had brought him so much more in life than he ever expected. He felt guilty about this, but it was true.

He smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry, father. I hope you're not too disappointed in your son.'

He watched the water swirl into the drain below his feet and closed his eyes. If he didn't hate Bakura, how did he feel about him? He enjoyed the other's company and his strength and will to survive. He enjoyed the way Bakura had given him so many new things to discover and study, concepts to think through, and had protected him against all those who thought of him as worthless and expendable. Ryou's eyelids fluttered open. In fact, he had grown fond of Bakura over the past few days. Some might say too fond.

Ryou chuckled humorlessly, the sound drowned out by the pounding of the water against the bathroom tiles. He couldn't believe this. Part of him was glad his father wasn't alive to see him now. He didn't even want to imagine what the elder Kio would say if he were to know his one and only son had fallen in love with a Kaitsune. A male Kaitsune, no less.

"I'm such a fool." he whispered, brokenly.

---------------------------------------------------------

After towel drying his hair, Ryou threw on the white button down shirt and black pants Bakura had given him earlier. Appraising himself in the mirror, he flicked a few loose hairs out of his eyes and left the bathroom, spotting Bakura near the door already dressed and ready to leave.

He thought it odd the other hadn't showered, but then remembered Kaitsunes didn't require daily washing. It would probably be another day or two before it became apparent Bakura hadn't showered, and even then he wouldn't smell that bad. Not like some humans, who smelled worse than a garbage dump after only one day.

Bakura stepped to the side, allowing Ryou to walk through the door first before following. The two made their way to the Morhir's port at a sedate pace, neither looking forward to what Ryou was expected to do. Once they reached the port, they were to meet with Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi and also locate the ship Ryou was to use to travel to Mars.

Still tired and nervous, Ryou kept his eyes lowered. The clinking of their steps was soon drowned out by the din of voices and scraping claws that filled the port. The Morhir's port differed greatly from The Opal's. The room was larger, with several ships docked around the circular border and there were hardly any windows decorating the walls, leaving it dark and giving it a morbid atmosphere.

Raising his head, Ryou searched the crowded room for his friends, spotting them next to a small, oval shaped vessel near the very back of the area. He was thankful for this, seeing as how there was less noise and people bustling around there.

Jogging to keep up with Bakura's long strides, he gave a small smile as he stopped in front of the four Kaitsunes. "Hey, guys."

Yugi came forward, looking just as worried as Ryou felt. "Hey, Ryou. How are you feeling?"

Ryou shrugged half-heartedly. "Not too bad, I guess. I'm just worried I'll mess something up."

"Don't worry, Ryou." Marik said, leaning down and putting himself eye to eye with the human. "You've been trained by the best. You'll do well, I know it." Ryou felt his nerves lessen slightly. If his friends had such confidence in him, maybe he had gained more skills than he first thought. "Thank you, Marik. I appreciate that."

Yami coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Shall we show him how to work his ship?" Bakura nodded, leading Ryou and the others into the Kaitsune ship docked nearby. The boy couldn't help but murmur his approval as they reached the control room.

There was a large panel to the front filled with buttons, levers, and various other controls to the ship. The monitor looming above it was tiny compared to those in the viewing rooms of the Morhir, but it would still serve Ryou's purpose. In front of the panel were two comfy and overly stuffed chairs, bolted to the floor tiles to keep them steady.

To his right, there was a hallway leading back to a meager bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. Not much, but he wasn't expecting to be using this ship for very long. It was only to take him to Mars and back, nothing more.

"So," Malik piped up, laying an arm heavily against Ryou's shoulders. "You like it?"

Ryou turned his head, grinning. "Yes, it's very nice. I'm thankful to get such a ship. I don't mean to sound rude, but I was thinking I'd be getting something much less…accommodating."

"The council may be hard on you, Ryou, but they're still going to send you off with the proper equipment to finish your mission." Yami said, moving over to the panel and typing in the coordinates to Mars. "I'll get you all set up so you won't have to worry with anything else except the details of what you're going to do."

"You mean of how I'm going to get to Nibori without being seen?"

"Well, that, and how you're going to bring the necessary evidence back here with you and dispose of the body."

The human pushed Malik's arm from his shoulders, eying Yami cautiously. "What evidence?"

The Kaitsunes seemed uncomfortable with his question. "You mean," Yugi spoke up, "You don't know about having to bring certain.items back with you to prove you've completed your task?" Ryou shook his head and Yugi shifted, his gaze falling on anything except the other boy's face. 'That's a bad sign.' Ryou thought, worried.

Yami saved his mate the agony of explaining. "Well, as Yugi said, you have to bring back specific evidence to show you've done what you were sent to do. In this case, a murder mission, you must bring back the heart of your victim. Can't get much more proof than that, can you?"

Ryou paled visibly. "H-his heart! You mean I not only have to kill Nibori, but bring back one of his organs?" The tri-color haired Kaitsune nodded and Ryou felt sick to his stomach. 'Oh God, I don't think I can do this.'

Malik patted the boy on the back, trying to sooth him. "Don't worry, Ryou. It won't be that bad. Like Yami said, the council has made sure you have everything you need for this, including a laser scalpel. It will make it much easier, and cleaner, to retrieve Nibori's heart." He pointed to a bag near one of the chairs that Ryou hadn't noticed earlier. That must have been where his tools were located.

Still pale, Ryou thanked him shakily. 'This mission just keeps getting worse.' he groaned inwardly. Wanting to find something normal his mind could latch onto for the moment, he turned toward Bakura, who had been reserved for the past few minutes. The white haired Kaitsune seemed lost in thought, his eyes glossy and unfocused.

Forgetting his gruesome assignment for the time being, he cocked his head to the side and closed the short distance between them, putting a hand to Bakura's arm.

The Kaitsune stiffened, but as his eyes focused once again on the human he relaxed visibly. "What is it, Ryou?" he asked, swishing his tail idly.

Righting his head and craning his neck to look up into Bakura's face, he released the man's arm from his thin fingers and dropped his arm back to his side. "I was just wondering what your mind was so consumed with. You've been strangely quiet since we left your room."

At Ryou's observation, Marik studied his fellow Kaitsune. "Hmm, he's right, Bakura. It's not like you to keep your mouth shut for such a long time. What's wrong?"

Bakura growled at the blonde, slashing at him with his claws. Marik sidestepped the attack, laughing obnoxiously which only made Bakura angrier. Ryou decided to step in when the white haired Kaitsune prepared to lunge. "Can you two quit bickering? At least until I'm on my way."

Ryou's reproach took the men by surprise, but it did the trick. Marik retreated back to his mate's side while Bakura stepped away into the shadows, a glum look on his face.

Yugi watched all of this with interest, whispering conspiratorially in Yami's ear. The taller Kaitsune nodded, a half smirk appearing on his lips. Malik caught this display out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help a low chuckle. 'So, Yami and Yugi have noticed it as well?'

Malik clapped his hands loudly, catching the attention of all in the room. "Alright, everyone! I think it's time we left Ryou to his mission. Remember, he needs to get there before Nibori has a chance to speak with Mar's government officials." He turned to leave, elbowing Marik roughly in the ribs and sending him a look as he made his way out.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Marik breathed, rubbing his side and joining Ryou. Keeping one hand pressed against his bruised ribs, he reached into his pants pocket with the other, pulling out a small bag and pushing it into the boy's hands. He winked. "For when you meet up with Nibori."

Marik left the ship, followed by Yami and Yugi. Now, Ryou was alone, except for the dark figure dwelling in the shadows. He faced Bakura, tilting his head and looking into his crimson eyes. Ryou was silent as Bakura's claws raked dully against the tiled floor and he came within a few inches of the human.

The Kaitsune warred with himself for a moment, his face blank. Should he? No one else was around to see…

Ryou jumped, startled, when Bakura's clawed hand grasped his chin, tilting it up gently and his eyes widened as he felt the other's lips come in contact with his for the second time that morning. His eyelids closed on their own accord, but before he could start to enjoy the kiss Bakura drew back.

It had merely been a slight brush of Bakura's mouth against his, completely chaste and though he didn't understand why, part of him was disappointed.

A dark blush dusting his cheeks, Bakura whispered a quick "Good luck." into Ryou's ear then he, too, left the ship, the doors shutting smoothly behind him.

Ryou blushed hotly. He hadn't imagined Bakura would do something like that. None the less, it hadn't been a bad surprise. Smiling, he went to the control panel, plopping down heavily into one of the plush seats and prepared to start his journey to Mars.

---------------------------------------------------------

During the trip, Ryou alternated between sleeping and planning out the details of his mission. Time wasn't really an issue right now, seeing as how the Kaitsune ship was nimble and could jump between hyperspace portals with ease. He should reach Mars soon enough to kill Nibori and dump his body somewhere before The Government missed him.

Stretching, Ryou arched his back from the chair, moaning appreciatively as his bones popped. With a sigh he slouched back into the leather, running a hand through his soft white hair. 'Mmm…I need to figure out who I'm going to pin this murder on.'

He had already decided he would find some group to shift the blame to for Nibori's death. He certainly didn't want to be suspected (he was thought dead and wished to keep it that way) and the idea of The Government going after the Kaitsunes for this made him slightly sick with nerves. No, one of the Pro-Kaitsune radical groups would be best. Not only would they be plausible suspects, but they would also be happy to take responsibility for such an act.

Content with the scheme, he researched the different radical groups using the Kaitsune's superb technological hacking systems. (He was blocked from using such programs on other Kaitsune technology, of course) A few minutes of searching and he found a decent enough crowd who were known as 'The Kaitsune Liberation Front.'

He rolled his eyes at the title. 'There's just no creativity anymore.' He chose the KLF for two main reasons: one, they were all completely out of their minds. They were involved in countless fights, mobs, shootings, etc, all in the name of Kaitsune rights. Two, they owned an easily recognizable symbol, which resembled an eye. 'Yes, they'll do.' Saving the information for later reference, he then turned to the bag of tools he had been provided and the small bag Marik had given him earlier.

Unzipping the larger of the two first, he emptied the contents, which consisted of lock picks (computerized hand-held hacking devices), the laser scalpel Malik had told him about, what appeared to be a human janitor's suit, a pair of sneakers (a tad too big), an oversized garbage bag, and a cleansing rag. He raised an eyebrow at a few of the items, but supposed they had their separate uses.

Now, he came to Marik's bag. This, too, he unzipped, and was a bit taken aback by what he found. He didn't really know what he was expecting; a bomb or perhaps a weapon of some sort. Instead, it was just a simple injection needle along with a small vial of liquid.

Examining the bottle, he couldn't help but grin darkly at Marik's gift. 'Sodium Hypochlorite.' He shook his head. 'For when I meet up with Nibori, eh, Marik?' One thing was for sure, he'd never wish to be on the blonde Kaitsune's enemy list.

Replacing the items in their respective bags, he prepared the ship for yet another hyperspace jump. "I should be getting to Mars, soon." he said, glancing up at the monitor showing his location. "Hrm, I need to do a bit more research before I get there. I need to find what hotel Nibori is staying in."

Cracking his knuckles loudly, he leaned over the control panel and typed 'Umo Nibori' into the search engine.

-------------------------------------------------------

The ship's doors opened with a light swish of air and Ryou walked out into the sunlight shielding his eyes and dressed in the janitor outfit the council had provided him, the cleaning rag in his back pocket and his bag of tools hanging from his shoulder.

Lowering his hand as his eyes adjusted, his gaze traveled over the horizon and to the city in the distance, its high buildings, spacecrafts, and hover vehicles visible in the glinting light. Even though the Kaitsune ship had an amazing cloaking device, he had chosen to land on the outskirts of the city.

'Better safe than stranded.' he told himself. He didn't want to risk someone stumbling across his ship in the port and discovering what it really was. If that happened his ship would immediately be confiscated and the city be put on high alert, which would be a disaster.

Taking in a steadying breath, he began the long trek to the city. While searching for Nibori's location (and breaking into a few hotel's files), he had discovered the man was spending his time in room number 601 of a hotel called 'The Yorezan,' named so because of its original creator, a Mr. Yule Yorezan. So, this would be his mission destination.

Ryou tried to keep himself from looking conspicuous once he had entered the city. He even went as far as tucking his long ivory hair into the janitor's cap and keeping his eyes to the ground.

He counted down the minutes in his head, listening to the honks of car horns, bickering of other people on the street, conversations at street corners, and the tinkering of bells as people entered shops. If he hadn't been so worked up over what he was supposed to be doing, he would have been able to enjoy his trip home.

After what felt like hours, he found himself in front of the grand entrance to 'The Yorezan.' Hoping his disguise wouldn't have him chucked out of such an expensive looking hotel, he pushed through the revolving doors and gawked when he entered the lobby.

The floor under his feet was a beautiful brown and cream marble tile which reached every inch of the room. The walls were painted an exquisite russet and the bright lighting glinted off the golden trim running along the upper portion of the walls.

There were elevators further back behind the desk, people entering and exiting them every so often. These were his first goal. Expelling the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he walked closer to the reception desk, thankful the woman behind it was busy helping other customers. Staring straight ahead, he listened to his sneakers squeak over the tile and willed the sweat to stop gathering on his brow.

'Okay Ryou,' he told himself, 'Just play it cool and act like you're supposed to be here.' Readjusting the strap of his bag, he came to a stop in front of the elevators and sighed quietly in relief. Quickly pushing the button with an up arrow, he waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

As he stood there, he caught snippets of conversation and almost choked when he heard Nibori's name mentioned. Zeroing in to the two men whispering nearby, he eavesdropped.

"I can't believe we have Mr. Nibori here in this very hotel." One of the men said. He was wearing an expensive looking black business suit and his sandy blonde hair was styled handsomely.

The other man nodded, his dark hair reaching the shoulders of his own brown business suit. "To think of all that poor man has been through. I don't know what I would do if I were caught in a Kaitsune attack."

"Me neither, but because of his courage and quick thinking, he made it out alive and his information is going to help our government destroy even more of those creatures."

'Courage and quick thinking my ass.' Ryou thought savagely.

The doors to the elevator opened and Ryou strode in, hitting the button labeled 6 on the elevator panel. Before the doors closed, he caught one more portion of the men's discussion.

"I'd love to shake the man's hand. Do you know what room he's in?" the dark haired man asked.

"No, I don't know which room. Even if I did, you wouldn't get a chance to see him. I believe he went out to breakfast sometime ago. Maybe once he gets back we can both speak with him."

After the doors closed and the men's conversation was cut off, he allowed himself to relax. So, Nibori wasn't up in his room. This would make his job a bit easier, seeing as how he could hack into the man's door lock without worrying about Nibori hearing him inside. Though, the thought of Nibori coming back up to his room and finding him trying to break in made him nauseous. 'I'll have to hurry.'

Once he reached the right floor, Ryou made his way out into the hallway, paying little attention to the plush burgundy carpeting beneath his feet. Instead, he counted the numbers on the room doors. '608, 607, 606, 605…' Halting in front of room 601, he dropped his bag to the floor and unzipped it, digging through the contents. Grasping the computerized lock pick, he stood and slid a key card connected to the handheld computer into the door panel, wedging it in the center.

Sweat dripping down his face, he turned on the machine and watched impatiently as it went to work figuring the lock code. Thankfully, the Kaitsune technology didn't let him down and opened the door after only a few moments.

He replaced the lock pick and removed the syringe and bottle from the smaller bag. Taking the large bag back into his hand, Ryou stepped over the border and into Nibori's hotel room. Wrinkling his nose, he took in the sight of a suitcase thrown open on the queen sized bed and night clothes strewn haphazardly over a chair in the corner.

Eyes raking over the rest of the room, he noticed that other than the evidence of Nibori staying here, the area wasn't really that bad. It was nicely furnished, with a large television, closet, and adjacent bathroom with expensive looking countertops.

Shifting the packages in his arms, Ryou looked for a good hiding spot. He eventually selected the bathroom since he would be able to see someone coming inside reflected in the mirror located above the sink. Situating himself between the door and the wall, he put his tool bag on the floor and readied the injection needle. Now, all he needed to do was watch and wait.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryou was startled from his thoughts when he heard a key card being slid through the lock and the door opening, allowing someone inside. He glanced at the mirror, seeing Nibori and what appeared to be two security guards walk past the bathroom.

'Oh great, he's not alone!' He huddled behind the door with bated breath, hoping the other men would leave soon.

Nibori was mumbling to the men, who answered rather reluctantly, and their footsteps sounded throughout the room. Ryou heard the closet door being opened and chairs being moved around. 'They're searching the room!' he moaned mentally.

He held his breath and pressed himself as far back as possible when he heard one of the security guards enter the bathroom and saw the man nosing around via the mirror. The guard seemed to be just making a lot of noise instead of actually searching the room. 'They must have to do this each and every time they come here with Nibori, that's why they're not putting forth much effort.' Grateful for this stroke of luck, he listened as the men gave Nibori the all clear and left the room, grumbling to each other.

Ryou released his breath quietly, hearing Nibori talking to himself and moving something over the bed sheets. 'Well, it's now or never.' He quietly made his way out of the bathroom and into the short hallway between the door and the hotel room, peeking his head around the corner and seeing the old man's suit clad back turned to him. He appeared to be picking out an outfit from his suitcase for when he met with The Government.

Testing the needle, Ryou slinked closer to Nibori, careful not to run into any furniture on his way. He stopped behind the man and raised his hands, tensing his muscles for the attack.

Nibori began to turn, and Ryou took his chance. One of his hands wrapped tightly around the older man's mouth, muffling his cry, while the other plunged the needle into the fat neck and injected the liquid into Nibori's bloodstream.

At the sensation of something pricking his neck, Nibori started thrashing and trying to dislodge his attacker from his back. Ryou held tighter, throwing his entire weight against the man's back and pushing him down onto the bed and luggage, hand continuing to cover the screams and cries for help.

Finally, Nibori slackened, his voice dying in his throat and he grew still. Panting and body full of adrenaline, Ryou held the needle in his teeth and checked the man's pulse with his free hand. When he felt nothing, he eased his hand from Nibori's mouth and stepped back, eyes wide.

He had done it. He had actually killed Umo Nibori.

Hands shaking, he ran back to the bathroom and put back the needle before pulling out the large garbage bag. Throwing the pack of tools on his shoulder, he went back to Nibori and began stuffing him into the plastic bag.

Once the body was completely covered, he grasped the head of the bag and started dragging it behind him. 'God, this is heavy!' Steeling himself and calling forth extra energy, he made his way slowly out the door and down the hallway, hoping and praying he didn't meet anyone on the way. It was going to be hard enough getting out of the lobby without drawing too much attention.

He rode the elevator back down to the first floor, stepping out and into the lobby when the doors opened. He threw the garbage bag heavily over his shoulder and tried to appear as if he was just carting around a huge amount of trash as he quickly walked past the reception desk and toward the revolving doors.

Ryou could feel eyes on his back and this only made him move faster. By the time he got outside, he was practically running back to his ship, gasping for breath as his muscles ached from his heavy load.

The faces around him were a blur as he walked swiftly along the walkways, bumping into people here and there. Several minutes later, he was back on the outskirts of the city, and allowed himself to break out into a sprint, racing toward the location of his ship.

Almost collapsing when he reached the area where his vessel was hidden, he dropped the garbage bag onto the ground and unzipped the bag around his shoulder, finding the control lodged in one of the inner pockets which would drop the cloaking feature. Once his ship had reappeared, Ryou took hold of the bag containing Nibori and heaved it onboard, leaving it lying in the middle of the control room.

He quickly went to close the door and practically jumped into the leather seats in front of the control panel, dropping his tool bag nearby. Typing in a destination, he breathed a shaky sigh as he felt the ship lift into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ryou landed a few miles away from the city, setting down on a rocky portion of terrain in the middle of nowhere. Now dressed in his white shirt and black pants from earlier, he took the garbage bag, a note, and the laser scalpel with him and came out into the sunlight. Setting the bag out in the open a couple yards from his ship, he tore it open and removed Nibori, laying him flat on the ground.

Gulping, he turned on the laser scalpel and eyed the older man's chest. Reaching out, he ripped open the elegant white shirt and held the scalpel over the flabby skin underneath. Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his hand.

The smell of burning flesh made him retch, but he held back the vomit in his throat and continued slicing open Nibori's rib cage. Once finished, he peeled back the cauterized flap of skin and plunged his free hand into the opening, rooting through bone and cartilage, his face pale as his groping fingers closed around what must have been the man's heart.

Using the scalpel, he cut through several arteries and veins, Nibori's body relinquishing the heart after a few sharp tugs. Swallowing yet again, Ryou laid the organ on the garbage bag to his side and turned back to the corpse before him. Then, with the laser scalpel, engrained the symbol of The Kaitsune Liberation Front into the man's stomach.

After the symbol was complete, he put down the tool and picked up the note he had brought out with him. Shoving it underneath Nibori's ribs, Ryou grabbed his things and ran back to his ship.

The bloody piece of paper left behind flapped gently as a gust of wind moved over the ground, shifting dirt and dust alike. Yet it remained pinned beneath bone and flesh, its hastily scrawled message visible to whomever stood over its current home.

_The sins of Umo Nibori have been purged with his death; his despicable lies forever silenced by the hands of justice._

_-The Kaitsune Liberation Front_

TBC

.x Holy guacamole, this chapter took a lot out of me.

Note time!

A Roshez is a species of alien that are…well…let's just call it 'extremely loving.' You wouldn't want to turn your back on one, let me tell you.

For those of us who don't read the labels on our laundry detergent, Sodium Hypochlorite is also known as bleach. Mmmyep. Nibori got his ass injected with laundry cleaner. xD

All of my readers who recognize the room number 601, you may all share a collective chuckle at my lack of creativity here.

Finally, the symbol for The Kaitsune Liberation Front is the Millennium Eye. (Yet again, lack of creativity. Bad Ita, bad!)

If you made it through this chapter relatively unscathed, please leave me a review. I love them so!


	10. Love

Thanks to all those who reviewed ch 9 and ch 10! I appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me what you think of my story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its respective characters and I make no profit from this story.

MATURE READERS ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER. No kiddies, please.

If you're mature (as in, your parents wouldn't freak out if they found you reading this and have my story deleted), enjoy!

Ch 10

--------------------------------------------------------

Nauseous and weak in the knees, Ryou sat heavily in one of the control chairs and started up his ship, readying it for the journey back to the Morhir. The images of what he had just done were fresh in his mind, just as Nibori's heart was still freshly wrapped in the discarded garbage bag in his hands.

Ryou couldn't believe that he had successfully completed his first mission. His friends had been right in believing in his skills, and now he understood what Bakura meant when he had said Ryou was a born thief. He had been able to sneak into the hotel overlooked, murder Nibori unheard, and carry the body away without a single word from anyone present, all with only two days worth of training.

He knew that after returning with the evidence of his accomplishment, even the most stubborn Kaitsune would have to acknowledge that Ryou was an essential player in the continuous war they waged against humanity, even if he happened to be from the enemy lines.

The boy jerked in his seat as he felt vibrations tear through the ship as it exited Mar's atmosphere, the movements shifting and shaking the equipment on his ship. Holding his package tightly to his chest, he rode out the tremors and only when the booming of the sound waves and the movement under his feet halted did he stand and go back into the kitchen quarters to place the covered heart in the freezer.

Opening the door and squinting at the burst of cold air that flowed into his face, he set the bag gently near the far corner of the compartment, making sure it was situated and would not be jostled during the trip, before he closed and latched the door. The freezer may have been a crude way to keep the organ fresh until he reached the Kaitsune's ship, but it would just have to do, seeing as how Ryou had nowhere better to put it.

Ryou was on his way back to the control chair when he passed the bedroom chambers. He halted and glanced inside, wondering if he would be able to catch a bit of sleep while heading back to the Kaitsunes.

He tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I already set the ship to autopilot, so it should be alright on its own. It'll be slower going than before, but I'm in no hurry, not anymore." He stepped into the dark room and over to the hammock like bed, glancing at its underside. Would he be able to scramble into it on his own? He'd always had Bakura to lift him into the one back on the Morhir. Shrugging, he decided he could at the very least try.

Toeing off his shoes and leaving them haphazardly strewn on the floor, he bent his knees and sprung into the air, flinging his arms up and grabbing wildly for the edge of the netting. His first attempt ended in failure, with his fingers just barely skimming his target.

Landing on his feet with a thump, he swung his arms back and crouched down, ready to try again. This time, he had been able to catch one of the gaps in the material with his index and middle fingers. Quickly, he snagged another portion in his other hand, tightened his grip and kicked his legs, heaving himself up and into the bed with a grunt.

Crawling awkwardly along till he reached the head of the bed, he rolled over onto his back, getting comfortable. Breathing deeply and trying to relax his frazzled nerves, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yami yawned, laying his arm around the back of the viewing room's sofa as his eyes tracked Bakura's incessant pacing. He, Yugi, Malik, and Marik had all been keeping the white haired Kaitsune company while they awaited Ryou's return and all four of them kept meeting each other's gaze and silently agreeing that Bakura was being far too obvious in his worry. It was almost to the point of being pathetic, but none of them wanted to point this out to their friend for fear of being mauled.

Yugi scooted closer to his mate's side, encircling Yami's tail with his own. The taller Kaitsune smiled down at him and pulled him close. "I hope Ryou gets back soon. Bakura's going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate."

Yugi chuckled. "You're right about that. I wish those two would just realize they were interested in each other. Of course, I'm not really sure how the council would react if they found out Bakura was interested in a human." He frowned and nuzzled into Yami's neck. "You don't think they'd do anything to Ryou, do you?"

Yami gave him a quick kiss to the forehead. "I'm not really sure, Yugi. All I can say is it would be a good idea for Bakura to wait until Ryou has proven himself to the council and the rest of our race before he goes any further."

"If Ryou comes back from his mission successful, do you think that would be enough to appease the council?"

"I hope so, for all our sanity's sake." Yami leaned into the soft cushions, bringing Yugi into his lap and holding him tightly. The two tri-color haired Kaitsunes rested peacefully, ignoring Bakura's mutters from across the room.

Malik and Marik, on the other hand, were having a hard time keeping their attention on anything but their fellow Kaitsune. Bakura was beginning to get on both their nerves and his behavior was completely outrageous, even for him. Marik was to the point of grinding his teeth while Malik, who was pressed close to his mate's side, continuously twitched.

The older blonde pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "If this idiot doesn't stop walking in circles I'll have to do something drastic."

Malik, wishing to calm his lover down, drew Marik's hand away from his face and wrapped his arms around the other's large bicep, rubbing his cheek against it gently and purring deep in his throat. Yes, he thought Bakura needed a good thrashing, but he didn't think Marik was the right one to do it. All it would cause is a huge uproar, leaving him with a bloodied and bruised mate later that night. He'd rather have Marik whole and healthy then hurt and moody.

At Malik's touch, the taller blonde unwound slowly. 'Bah, forget Bakura. Let him work himself into a fit for all I care.' Marik gave the white haired Kaitsune one final glare, then turned his attention to his mate, running a clawed finger down Malik's cheek.

The five Kaitsunes were interrupted when a sixth stepped into the room, catching everyone but Bakura's interest. She was very beautiful, with long blonde hair, deep violet eyes, and indigo scales covering every inch of her tail and feet. When she spoke she had a commanding voice which demanded everyone within the vicinity to shut up and listen to whatever it is she had to say.

"Hey, you all need to go visit the port. A ship just came in and I'm pretty sure it's someone you've been waiting to see."

Bakura's head snapped up at her words, his body instantly going rigid. "R-The Human?" he caught himself. "The human is here, Mai?"

"Yes, the human. Go collect the little pest, his ship is taking up port space." Mai flicked a bothersome piece of hair from her face and placed a hand on her hip.

Bakura raced past her and out into the hall, heading toward the Morhir's port and Ryou. He had been hoping to hear news of the younger boy for what felt like ages and now that he knew his human was back nothing would stand in his way of reaching him.

He could hear the other's skidding and yelling behind him, but he didn't care what they had to say and he refused to slow his pace. They'd catch up eventually.

Pushing his way through the crowds, he finally reached the small oval ship Ryou had used to travel to Mars and (hopefully) complete his mission. Wondering why the human wasn't outside to greet him, Bakura pounded in the key code and squeezed through the door before it had a chance to fully open.

A few quick strides and he was in the control room. His eyes scanned the area quickly for signs of Ryou. Not finding any, he went into the back hallway, moving from room to room before finally coming upon the bedroom. Bakura caught sight of the occupant inside and rushed to the bed in the corner.

Ryou's scent, which was a few hours old throughout the rest of the ship, was strong and fresh in here. It, along with the human's presence, calmed the Kaitsune considerably.

Taking hold of one of the netting's sides, Bakura pulled himself up and into the bed. He crawled over Ryou until they were face to face and leaned down, staring intently at the other's passive face.

He seemed alright, his breathing deep and steady. Bakura still couldn't help but be concerned, seeing as how Ryou had been forced to become a murderer on his first assignment. The boy may appear fine physically, but mentally and emotionally, that might be another story.

"Ryou?" he whispered, running a claw along the gentle pulse at the boy's throat. "Little one?" Ryou shifted slightly, unknowingly offering more of his neck to the Kaitsune.

Bakura took in a breath, eyes raking over the expanse of the pale, supple skin. Unable to control himself, he unconsciously licked his lips and bent his head forward, hesitantly nuzzling the soft flesh.

Ryou stirred at the touch and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked groggily at the ceiling and the strands of white hair in his face. Then the feeling of something rubbing against his throat registered in his mind, causing him to stiffen and scramble away from whatever it was.

Bakura raised his head at the sudden movement, his crimson eyes meeting Ryou's own chocolate brown. He could feel his cheeks heating and noticed a blush spread across the boy's cheeks as well.

"Uh, B-Bakura. What are you, uh, doing in my bed?" Ryou stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at the other man's face.

The white haired Kaitsune coughed into his hand and sat up, his knees on either side of Ryou's thighs. "I was worried when you weren't waiting for me outside of the ship. I came in to see if you were alright."

Ryou pulled his legs out from under Bakura and brought them to his chest shyly. "Oh. Well, I'm okay. Can we…go back to your room now?" the Kaitsune jerked and his eyes shot to Ryou's face, a look of surprise on his face.

Realizing how that may have sounded (especially in their position), Ryou saved himself. "I'm still a little tired from the trip and my bed on the Morhir is more comfortable than this one."

"Ah." Bakura turned his head, embarrassed that he had reacted in such a way. He should have realized Ryou didn't mean…whatever he had thought the boy meant.

Jumping back to the floor, he held his arms up, silently telling Ryou to come to him. The boy obeyed, hopping from the netting and into Bakura's awaiting arms, giving out a small "Oomph!" as he hit the other's strong chest.

Giving Ryou a moment to put on his shoes, Bakura picked him up and proceeded to carry the boy outside, but not before stopping in the kitchen to retrieve Nibori's heart from the freezer and then in the control room to grab the bag of tools.

With heart and bag in hand, they met the other four outside along with a slew of curious onlookers wanting to see if the human had failed.

"Ryou!" Malik yelled happily, running up to see them as they walked through the doors. "How are you? Did everything go well?"

Ryou nodded and smiled tiredly at his friends, giving the bundled heart in his arms a halfhearted shake. "Yes, I completed my mission."

Yami stepped forward. "In that case, you need to go to the council room. They wish to speak with you."

Bakura growled. "I haven't heard anything about the council wanting a meeting with Ryou."

"That's because you were in such a hurry to get here and see your human that you left before Mai could tell us. We were trying to tell you as you ran, but you didn't listen." Marik said, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up, Marik." Bakura bared his fangs at the other. He lingered near the ship, giving Ryou time to hand the bag of tools to Yugi, before getting a better grip on the human and starting the trek down to the council chambers. He hoped this wouldn't take too long, he wanted Ryou to himself.

The two were subdued during the ride in the elevators, the only sound being Bakura's nails against the floor as they made their way through the halls. The Kaitsune could tell Ryou was frightened, his body shaking slightly. Bakura held him close, offering what little comfort he dared.

After what felt like hours to Ryou, they found themselves standing in front of the council chamber's doors. Ryou was placed on his feet and he listened as Bakura typed in a key code, following the other into the room a moment later.

The council was already present, each of the seven Kaitsunes seated behind their tall bench at the front of the chamber. Their faces were in shadow, making them just as mysterious as the first time Ryou had stood before them.

"Human," the head council member spoke, his deep voice echoing off the walls and bringing silence to the few Kaitsunes around him. "It has been your mission, handed down to you by this council, to kill Umo Nibori and retrieve any data the man may have owned which told the location of one of our bases. Have you completed this mission?"

Ryou bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, head council." He held out the garbage bag containing Nibori's heart. "I have brought back the heart of my victim as proof of my success. Also, upon a search of the man's possessions, I was unable to find any saved documentation of the Kaitsune base's coordinates."

Ryou cringed. He hadn't done a very thorough search of Nibori's hotel quarters, merely giving it a quick glance. Though, knowing Nibori, he probably didn't have any of the information saved. He wouldn't want anyone else to stumble upon it and be able to take credit for his findings. Ryou hoped he was right in thinking this.

A guard came up to Ryou and snatched the bag from his hands, bringing it over to the council to be inspected. The seven passed the heart around to one another, murmuring.

The head councilman ended the conversation, getting to his feet. "We will need to test the DNA of this organ to be sure it is from the correct target. Until then, you may remain in Bakura's custody. If we find that this is in fact the heart of Umo Nibori, you will be kept alive and taken with us to our home planet. We will be able to use a thief such as yourself in the future."

Bowing again, Ryou hid his glee. He was going to the Kaitsune's home planet! What an amazing opportunity! He was sure to be the only human ever allowed to do such a thing. He was sure to learn many things during his stay. Straightening, he cast Bakura a beautiful smile, delighted when it was returned.

The two left after being dismissed, Ryou practically skipping and Bakura keeping his grin to an acceptable size. They rode the elevators back up to the first level, meeting their friends halfway back to Bakura's room.

"How was it?" Yugi asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Ryou beamed at him. "It went great! The council said if the heart was shown to be Nibori's, they'd let me stay with Bakura and go back with you all to your home planet!"

Malik and Yugi cheered, hugging Ryou tightly, almost crushing the boy between them. Yami and Marik laughed at the scene, standing at Bakura's sides. They weren't going to show their friend as much affection as their mate's were currently showing Ryou, but still wanted him to know they were happy for him.

"Alright, guys, that's enough." Bakura chuckled, pulling Ryou away from the two giddy Kaitsunes. "The boy's tired and wants to go back to our room." The others gave each other knowing looks at the slip up, waving Bakura and his human off.

"Go ahead and rest up, you two. We'll see you later." Marik called, eyes trained on the two white-haired boy's backs.

Smirking, the four went back to their own rooms, thankful all had gone well.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryou collapsed onto his bed. He was so glad to be back in Bakura's room, where it was safe and wonderfully warm. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed Bakura standing off to the side in the shadows, looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong, Bakura? Aren't you tired?" Ryou asked, scooting closer to the edge of his bed and Bakura, taking hold of one of the support ropes.

The Kaitsune didn't answer immediately. He just stayed where he was, eyes never leaving Ryou's. When the silence had begun to get uncomfortable, he spoke.

"No, I'm not tired. I'm quite awake, actually. To many things." The last words were soft and Ryou had to strain to hear them. What did Bakura mean, 'To many things?'

Ryou was shaken from his confused thoughts when the Kaitsune came closer, his steps hesitant. Bakura stopped in front of him, his face a mask. Thinking the other wanted something, Ryou moved back, giving him room to sit down on the sheets. Bakura did so, but instead of remaining on the edge, he slithered forward and pushed Ryou down onto the blankets with a flick of his tail.

The boy gasped, grabbing the scaly appendage and looking up into dark crimson eyes. Bakura was directly over him now, his hands on either side of Ryou's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"Um, Bakura? What are you-"

"I was worried about you today, Ryou." Bakura interrupted, his face mere inches above Ryou's. "I was actually afraid for you, for what you had to do. I was afraid that you would never return to me."

"Y-You were?" Ryou hadn't been expecting such a statement.

"Yes. I wanted you back here, where I could see you." he brought his face closer. "Touch you." Ryou swallowed. "For the first time in my life, I have felt the need to protect someone else, to keep them happy, healthy, and safe from harm."

"Ryou, I'm afraid that I have grown attached to you in a way that is frowned upon by my people. You see, a Kaitsune is not supposed to love a human." He brought his lips to Ryou's, smothering the boy's startled gasp.

Ryou released Bakura's tail and squirmed under the added weight, completely taken aback at the other's behavior. Had he heard right? Had Bakura said that he loved him? Ryou looked into Bakura's face, but could see no malice or trickery in his features. The Kaitsune actually seemed…content.

Closing his eyes, Ryou kissed back shyly, his lips meeting Bakura's softly. The older man groaned low in his throat, moving his tail out of the way and pressing down on the body below him, covering the boy completely.

Ryou felt Bakura's tongue running over his lips and seeking entrance into his mouth, which he offered happily, deepening the kiss. The Kaitsune mumbled his approval, mapping out the human's mouth with each stroke of his moist tongue.

The boy tasted sweet and sour, a taste Bakura knew he could never get enough of. Breaking away to catch his breath, his eyes met Ryou's which were glazed over in passion. Bakura grinned, enjoying the sight. He lowered his head and began nipping and sucking at the skin of Ryou's throat, causing the human to moan appreciatively and wind his arms around the Kaitsune's shoulders.

Bakura moved down, dragging his tongue along the smooth skin, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Ryou was purring beneath him, the sound making his crimson eyes cloud over with lust. He was obstructed by the low collar of the boy's shirt but with a flick of his claws they were torn open, allowing him a view of Ryou's chest.

Ryou squeaked as he felt Bakura's lips surround one of his nipples, causing his back to arch without his consent, seeking more contact. He could feel himself getting aroused, and a blush jumped to his cheeks as he noticed a large bulge in Bakura's pants pressing against his inner thigh. Apparently he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

Deciding Bakura could use a bit of teasing, Ryou lifted his leg and rubbed against Bakura's arousal, drawing a choked growl from the other. Bakura raised his head and glared playfully.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked innocently, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"You know what's wrong, little one. If you continue to do such things I won't be able to control myself."

"Mmm, that would be bad." Ryou answered slyly, continuing to rub against Bakura. "What brought this on, anyway?" Ryou asked, pressing harder.

Bakura let out a few pants, surprised at how little it took for Ryou to bring him to his knees (so to speak). "Well," he breathed, running a claw over the human's nipple and drawing a moan, "Ever since you accosted me this morning, I've been thinking about how close we've grown over the time we've known each other."

"I see." Ryou gasped out, doubling his efforts on Bakura's arousal. "So, I'm the cause of all this pent up passion, huh?"

Bakura chuckled. "Of course you are, little Ryou. You may not realize it, but you are extremely alluring." To prove his point, he grabbed Ryou's leg with his tail, forcing it back to the bed to allow him room to grind his hips roughly against the other's.

Ryou threw his head back, crying out at the contact. Taking advantage of the situation, Bakura repeated his assault on the boy's neck and throat, his hips continuing to rock against Ryou's. The younger one's panting and moans were getting to him, Bakura's body screaming for more. Forcing himself to calm down, he sat up on his knees, watching Ryou through half-lidded eyes.

The human's eyes were closed in pleasure, his arms lying on the pillow next to his head. He looked tantalizing in this position, and Bakura's pants, which were already painfully tight, constricted him to the point of pain.

Taking a breath, Bakura bent down and whispered into Ryou's ear. "Would you like me to take you completely, little one? I can't deny that I wish to, but I want you willing. I also must warn you that it will hurt, though I will take every precaution in order for it to be as low as possible."

Ryou's eyes cracked open and remained fixed on the ceiling. Bakura's words were racing through his pleasure fogged mind. Should he? Should he allow his body to be possessed by a Kaitune? He wouldn't lie to himself and say that the offer didn't sound appealing, and he also wouldn't lie by saying he didn't feel for Bakura. In the end, he decided that he might as well, seeing as how Bakura already owned him emotionally.

"I would like that." he said, pulling Bakura's face away from his ear and kissing him passionately. The Kaitsune groaned, breaking the kiss and giving Ryou a look of delight.

Lifting his body up to give himself room, he cut open the rest of Ryou's shirt and slid it from the boy, tossing it over the side of the bed and hearing it land with a soft thump on the floor. Reaching down, he unzipped Ryou's pants, peeling them off and throwing them away as well, his mouth watering at the sight of Ryou under him. Bakura then made quick work of his own clothing, grinning at Ryou's intake of breath.

Ryou couldn't take his eyes off Bakura's muscular body. A wide, chiseled chest, rock-hard abs, a narrow waist, (Ryou blushed) an extremely impressive...erm…package, strong thighs and calves, and ending with Bakura's reptilian feet.

The boy ran his hands up the expanse of tanned skin, marveling at the feeling of Bakura's toned body beneath them. His blush increased as Bakura lowered himself, their chests meeting as Ryou's arms once again found their way around his shoulders.

"I'm glad you agree to this, little one. I'm not sure I would have been able to stop myself if you hadn't." Bakura said, moving closer.

Ryou tilted his head, ready to capture Bakura's lips in another heated kiss, when the Kaitsune sat up suddenly, eyes roving over the room.

"What wrong?" Ryou asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I've forgotten something important." Bakura replied, getting up and making his way over to the bathroom. Ryou could hear him sifting through drawers and smiled as he returned, carrying a bottle of lotion.

"I understand now." Ryou laughed, lying back on the blankets and resting his head against a pillow. He watched Bakura climb onto the bed, spreading his legs obediently as the Kaitsune drew near.

Balancing on his knees, Bakura poured a generous amount of lotion into his palm and coated his manhood, moaning at the touch. Once finished, he threw the bottle down to land on the pile of clothes next to the bed and grabbed Ryou, rolling them over and ending up with him on the bottom and the boy sitting on his hips.

Ryou laid his palms against Bakura's chest to steady himself. He was confused with the new position, but after he felt the Kaitsune's tail wrap tightly around his waist, he realized what Bakura wanted him to do. He felt himself being lifted and held onto the scaled tail under his fingertips, preparing himself for what was to come.

The boy hissed as the head of Bakura's length pressed into him, pushing past the ring of muscle around his entrance. Ryou's grip tightened in his pain, his breath escaping through his clenched teeth. Even with the lube, the intrusion was almost unbearable. Maybe if Bakura had prepared him beforehand it wouldn't be so bad, but Ryou knew the Kaitsune was unable to do so with his sharp claws.

Bakura bit his lip, the sensation of Ryou's velvety heat around him almost sending him over the edge. God, he was so tight! Steadying himself, he continued to lower Ryou slowly onto his member, his body aching to just thrust up and take the boy roughly. Using all of his self control, he fought off the need to do so, groaning when he was sheathed fully into Ryou and waited impatiently for the other to adjust.

Willing his muscles to relax, Ryou remained still, his eyes shut firmly. Each movement tore a small cry from his chest, but after a few moments the pain began to recede, leaving pleasure and the sensation of being filled in its wake. He wiggled his hips to signal he was ready, and was immediately lifted by Bakura's tail, the other's arousal pulling out until only the head remained. He was lowered once again, his back arching as he was filled once again.

Bakura set a steady rhythm, hands gripping the sheets under him and sweat beginning to break out over his skin. Ryou had no idea how delicious he looked with his cheeks painted a dark pink and his hips swaying in time with Bakura's gentle thrusts.

One thrust in particular brought a scream from Ryou's lips, his small hips bucking against Bakura's. With a growl, Bakura thrust his hips as he brought Ryou down onto him, hearing an answering scream. Eyes narrowing and mouth opening in a lecherous smirk, he repeated his thrust, licking his lips as Ryou cried out again, throwing his head back.

'Looks like I've found something interesting.' Raising Ryou high above him, he brought the human down hard onto his shaft, aiming for the spot that had Ryou seeing stars. Another scream told him he had found it, and Bakura slammed into the boy relentlessly, eager to see him panting and moaning with need.

Ryou's body was on fire with passion, Bakura's manhood hitting his prostate with each upward thrust. The boy arched his back and pushed himself down as Bakura's hips came up, gasping loudly. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, the pressure building in his stomach as his body prepared itself for release.

Bakura wasn't fairing much better. His breathing had become erratic along with his movements, his body moving on its own accord, taking Ryou fully. He saw the human's own arousal weeping and realized they were both getting ready to come.

Raising his arms, he took hold of Ryou and rolled them over, unwinding his tail in the process. This left Ryou trapped beneath him, writhing and begging for more. Hands on either side of the younger one's head, he smashed his lips to Ryou's and swallowed the boy's sharp cries as he continued to pound into him, desperately seeking his release.

One of his hands closed around Ryou, pumping him in time with his thrusts and pushing Ryou over the edge. The boy's hips bucked convulsively and his body rubbed flush against Bakura's as he cried out and released his seed over both their stomachs and chests, his inner walls clamping almost painfully around Bakura.

The Kaitsune snarled, returning his hand to the side of Ryou's head for leverage, and gave a few more thrusts before he stiffened, filling Ryou to the core with his essence. Out of breath, Bakura caught himself before he could collapse on top of his lover. Pulling his limp penis from the dazed boy beneath him, he lay on Ryou's side, his chest heaving.

Still coming down from his sex induced high, Ryou curled up to Bakura's side, his soft breathes tickling the Kaitsune's chin. "Now I'm really tired." he sighed, nuzzling the older man's throat and closing his eyes, already falling asleep.

"Same here, little one. I'm exhausted. You have a natural skill for pleasure." He held Ryou close, kissing his forehead lovingly and relaxed into the blankets, listening to Ryou's soft snores.

Before he fell asleep, he promised himself that once they reached his home planet he and Ryou would be doing this quite often, indeed.

TBC

Opal has finally earned its M rating! giggles like an idiot I'm so proud!

Hope everyone liked it, seeing as how it's only my second lemon I've ever actually written. o.o There will probably be at least one more to come, but that's not for another few chapters.

Still enjoying the story? Leave me a review and tell me so:D


	11. New Home

Thanks to all those who reviewed ch 10! I'm happy so many people liked the lemon.

For those of you who thought it came a bit too fast, sorreh. I'm trying to move this story along and get it done. I've managed to trap myself in a plot that could go on for eternity, and I want it to end as soon as possible so I can start some of my other stories. So, the lemon came in ch 10 instead of later on.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Ch 11

Marik pressed his ear against the cold metal door, straining to hear into the room beyond for any signs of life. He frowned, disappointed, when all that reached his ear was light snoring and the occasional rustle of bed sheets.

'Damn,' he thought, 'I was hoping to catch some of the action.' He, along with Yami, Malik, and Yugi, had figured something was going to happen between Bakura and Ryou. They all agreed it was only a matter of time.

"All well." He said, typing in Bakura's lock code, something he had been forced to memorize ever since his fellow Kaitsune slept straight through an important meeting, leaving Marik to take the blame for his friend's absence. The blonde hated that everyone treated him as Bakura's keeper. The job was tough and had absolutely no benefits.

In fact, other than the chance to catch Bakura in an embarrassing situation with his human (which he knew the odds were high of such a thing happening), he had no idea why he had agreed to come to the barracks and collect the white haired Kaitsune.

"Why was I volunteered anyway?" he asked no one in particular as he hesitated outside the door, his clawed finger hanging idly over the final number key to the lock. "Yami could have easily done this, he's just too lazy."

Pitching his voice into an unrealistically high tone, he imitated Yami. "I've already done enough today, I want to spend time with Yugi. You'll be able to handle something so simple, Marik."

Returning to his natural voice, he snarled. "He acts like I just sit around all day with my thumb up my ass. I want to spend time with Malik, too, but no, instead I'm on the other side of the ship getting Bakura." His shoulders slumped. "This is completely unfair."

Tapping the final code key, the door opened with a faint gust of air, blowing Marik's bangs gently. Stepping over the threshold, he raised his head and choked. His initial surprise dissolved to amusement as he came closer to the suspended bed in the middle of the room, getting a clear view of what lay within it.

Bakura, oh mighty warrior of Kaitsunes, was cuddling his human as though he was a toy, a soft teddy bear of sorts. His arms held Ryou close to his side, his tail firmly placed around the other's thighs while his nose was buried in the younger one's hair, allowing him to take in Ryou's scent with each intake of breath.

Ryou, meanwhile, had his head nuzzled into the crook of Bakura's neck, his own breath moving the strands of white hair that pooled over his lover's tanned shoulders. The boy's arms grasped the body beneath him, one splayed over Bakura's chest and the other disappeared under the Kaitsune's back.

Though the sheets were rumpled around both of their waists, Marik could see their legs were entangled. He also didn't miss that they were bereft of clothing.

Suppressing his laughter, he walked over to stand beside Bakura and placed his hands on the bed, bending down to speak into his friend's ear. "It's time to wake up, lover boy." he cooed, poking his tail into his fellow Kaitsune's unoccupied side.

Bakura grumbled incoherently, still very much asleep, and raised a hand, swatting at Marik's face. The blonde dodged the feeble blow, returning to his spot once Bakura's hand was lowered back to the bed.

Practically bouncing with glee, he lifted his tail, aimed, and brought it crashing down on his friend, 'accidentally' smashing him in the crotch. Bakura yelped, jumping awake and rolling into a ball, holding his groin and cursing up a storm.

Ryou, who had been knocked away when his pillow sat up so unexpectedly, was wide-eyed and confused until he noticed Bakura's distress and Marik's howls of laughter and tears of mirth as he watched the other Kaitsune gasp through his gritted teeth.

Moving over the blankets and wincing at the pain this caused to race up his spine, Ryou put his hands on Bakura's shoulders, trying to comfort him while he glared daggers at Marik.

"Marik, you bastard!" Bakura shouted, his voice slightly higher than it should have been. "What the hell was that for!"

"Why, it was just a friendly wake up call." the blonde answered, shrugging indifferently. "You refused to get up when I used the kind method, so I figured you needed something a little more forceful."

"You didn't have to crush my manhood, you psycho!"

"That was just an added bonus for me." Marik smiled smugly. "Anyway, you need to get dressed and come down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. You've already slept through most of the day."

Bakura scowled and opened his mouth to reply, but Marik cut him off.

"Be quiet. Ryou has a reason to sleep in since he had a hectic morning," he paused, cracking a smile, "Not to mention a rough afternoon by the looks of him and the heavy smell of sex in here." Ryou blushed hotly, still scowling, and Marik turned his attention back to the other Kaitsune. "You, on the other hand, have no excuse to be lazy."

With one last snigger and wave, Marik left the room, intent on telling the others what he had seen.

Bakura, who was still in a great amount of pain, struggled to his knees, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He turned and lightly pushed Ryou back to the bed, careful not to hurt him.

"You stay here, Ryou. That idiot is right about you needing rest. I'll go to the cafeteria and get you something for a late lunch. Would you like to have what you ate yesterday?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you, Bakura." Ryou lay back, covering himself with a blanket and getting comfortable. He was incredibly grateful for the chance to relax today, especially since he doubted he'd be able to walk around without help. Maybe tomorrow he would feel well enough to move about on his own.

Standing slowly, Bakura steeled himself. He was still hurting, but refused to let a human see him in a weakened state, even if it was Ryou. Hobbling slightly, he went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of navy blue pants and a white shirt. Deciding he needed a bit more time to recover before going among his kin, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ryou watched him go, eyes drooping tiredly. He bit his lip as he rolled onto his side, a sharp sting in his backside reminding him of his and Bakura's earlier actions. 'At least we did it on a day that I don't have to be wandering around running errands and doing the council's bidding. That would be torture.'

He heard the shower water begin to hit the tiled walls in the bathroom and snuggled further into the bed, the last thing he pictured in his mind's eye before he fell asleep was a very naked Bakura under a cascade of hot, steaming water.

Ryou's wide smile refused to fade from his lips, staying until long after he had woken up.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bakura exited the bathroom, dressed with a towel hung over his shoulders and his hair wet against his scalp. He paused, watching Ryou's slow, deep breathing. So, the boy had already fallen asleep.

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, he gave his hair one last rub down and threw the towel on the floor near the human's bed. He'd pick it up later. Now, though, he needed to get something to eat. Ryou may be able to wait for his meal, but Bakura sure wasn't.

Kicking away the sneakers that had been haphazardly strewn across the floor in front of the door earlier, he left the room, tail twitching idly with each step he took.

'I'll go get some food, eat quickly because I just know Marik will have told his mate and those physically-stunted morons about Ryou and I, then I'll get my human and we'll visit one of the viewing rooms to watch a bit of Mars television.'

He licked his fangs. 'I wonder if Nibori's body has been found yet.'

Reaching the cafeteria, he was happy that he didn't receive any more looks from the few Kaitsunes currently in the room than he usually did, which meant Marik didn't go completely insane and tell the whole ship. This would have been a disaster, both for his social life (or lack thereof) and Ryou's health. The boy was sure to be killed if the council got wind of his and the human's relationship.

Bakura didn't believe anyone else on the Morhir, aside from his friends, was ready to accept a Kaitsune and human couple. He was worried his or Ryou's actions or motives would be questioned, something he was afraid to hear. Bakura was new to this whole concept of love and didn't want it ruined by allowing doubt and suspicion to leak into his psyche.

Keeping his eyes forward, he continued to the back of the room, sitting down at his regular seat. His friends immediately ended their hushed conversation and turned to him, each wearing their own look of amusement.

"I can tell by your faces that Marik has already told you about what he found when he came to collect me." Bakura said, his voice deadpanned. He had already braced himself for the jeering and jokes.

His friends didn't disappoint.

"Look who it is, Yugi! Bakura, the great and fearsome Kaitsune with a heart of stone, the one who finally got some last night." Malik said, waving his arms in a wide, grand arc, making the smaller Kaitsune snicker behind his hand.

"From a human, no less." Marik cut in, keeping his voice to a minimum so as to not be overheard. "Glad to see you've found someone, Bakura. Now, are you going to admit to us, your friends, that you love him or would you like to wait a bit longer and make my victory all the more sweeter?"

"What victory are you talking about, Marik?" Bakura asked, his voice viciously low.

"Oh, it's nothing much. Yami and I just had a little bet going ever since Ryou stumbled into our lives and you began acting strangely. I waged six-hundred Luri that it would take you less than a month to make a move like this, and Yami, poor schmuck that he is, said it would take you three months."

Bakura's eye twitched. So, they had gambled over his private life, eh? Bastards.

"I see. I guess my only consolation to all this is seeing Yami lose six-hundred Luri. Though, I also have to see you gain that money." Bakura narrowed his eyes, moving them from a silently fuming Yami to Marik, who was smirking victoriously. "Don't look too proud of yourself, Marik. I suppose, since it's my doing that you got that money, it's only fair that you spend a portion of it buying me some new items when we reach home."

Yami's lips twitched upward at the look of shock passing over Marik's face. 'Bakura will clean him out of almost all his winnings. Perfect.' The tri-color haired Kaitsune perked up immensely after this thought, giving Bakura a quick thumbs up behind Marik's back.

The blonde leaned heavily on the table, grumbling. All well, it was still a victory. A bit of a Pyrrhic victory, but a victory none the less. His eyes traveled to Yami, who appeared to be getting over his own sour attitude. Shaking his head, Marik took a sip of his drink, a delicious concoction of juice from the Nyser plant and blood of a Puy beast. He felt a little better and as the time at the table passed, his mood heightened.

It was over an hour later that Bakura finished his meal and conversation, getting up and making a short trip to the counter to drop off his dishes and fetch Ryou a tray of food. He passed the table, waving to the other four.

"Meet you guys in viewing room two, alright? I'll bring Ryou." They nodded, and cleaned up their own areas as Bakura went back to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryou woke up when he felt something tugging on his arm. He turned his head and found Bakura mere inches away holding out a tray of meat.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his lower back gingerly. "God, I can't wait till we get to your home planet. Maybe I can find someone selling some fruits or vegetables. I'm tired of eating this military food." He thanked Bakura as the Kaitsune laid the platter on the bed in front of him, taking a small portion of its contents and popping it into his mouth.

Bakura ran a clawed hand through the boy's hair, marveling at the soft texture under his fingers. He brought a piece to his nose, sniffing quietly. Ryou grunted, pushing the other man's face away. "Would you stop smelling my hair? I haven't even showered today."

"Mm, I can help you with that." the Kaitsune whispered, licking a trail up the human's neck.

Ryou squeaked and blushed. "Not while I'm eating!" he said, holding back a moan as Bakura continued to attack his face and throat with his lips and tongue.

Finishing at lightning speed, Ryou set the tray to the side, scooting closer to the Kaitsune and allowing himself to be scooped up and carried to the bathroom. He was set down on the toilet (not too different than the human's version, just without a back to create room for the user's tail) and told to wait as Bakura went out to grab an outfit from the dresser along with the boy's shoes from next to the door, coming back a few moments later to lay them on the counter. Ryou was stripped quickly and plunked into the narrow tub, followed soon after by Bakura.

"Alright, I'll help hold you up while you shower." the older man said, reaching down to help Ryou stand.

"Can't I just take a bath?"

"It's either I hold you up while you clean yourself or I give you a bath. Which would you rather do?"

Cringing at the embarrassment of being bathed like a child and the thoughts of what Bakura might do to him in such a position, Ryou chose to let Bakura help him take a shower.

Once the boy had made it clear they were only to be washing, the operation went relatively smoothly. Ryou was clean in no time flat and made it out of the bathroom un-aroused and suffered only minor amounts of groping.

Dressed and ready to go, Bakura took Ryou into his arms and left, heading toward the viewing room he had told the other's to wait in. The human made sure to keep his head lowered as they passed other Kaitsune in the halls, and when they reached their destination, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Bakura placed him on one of the soft cushions of the couch where he made himself comfortable and waved in greeting to his friends who already had the television on. He felt Bakura sit next to him and poked the other in the side with his toe, receiving a half-smile from the Kaitsune.

"How are you feeling, Ryou?" Yugi asked, leaving his mate and the two blondes behind and sitting in the chair to the side of the white haired couple.

"I'm guessing Marik told you about Bakura and I." Ryou shook his head and rubbed his temples.

Malik turned toward him. "Yeah, he told us about it at lunch. So, how did it go?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's none of your business, Malik." Bakura growled, glaring at the small blonde and his tan mate on the couch to their other side.

"Wow, are you really that bad, Bakura?" Yami asked, causing the others, aside from Bakura and Ryou, to snicker.

Ryou blushed furiously and tried to lose himself in the couch while Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I know I'm a hell of a lot better than you, Yami. Frankly, I don't see why Yugi stays with you. There can't be much in it for him."

Yami frowned, his own eyes narrowing. "What did you say?" Bakura leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You heard me." Ryou and Yugi glanced at each other fearfully, before breaking up the impending fight.

"Come on, guys, let's turn the television to Mar's news. I want to know about Nibori." Yugi broke in, getting up and going to sit in Yami's lap, successfully distracting him.

Marik switched through the channels, stopping when a popular Mars news network came up. It didn't take long for a story dealing with Nirobi to be addressed.

The young anchorwoman's voice filled the room. "In top news today, the body of a Mr. Umo Nibori was found a few miles outside the city of Monto after a large scale man hunt. Mr. Nibori, who was reported missing just hours before he was to meet with delegates of The Government of Mars, was brutally murdered and left in the middle of an uninhabited area."

"Way to go, Ryou!" Malik cheered, giving his friend the thumbs up.

"The body was also found to have its heart removed and the symbol of the Kaitsune Liberation Front carved into its abdomen. A letter left within the chest cavity also revealed the killer as a member of the well known radical group. Government officials have taken control of the investigation and hope to find clues which will lead to the one responsible for this crime."

Marik changed the channel, grinning. "Good luck with that! Those idiots will never figure out it was you, Ryou. They think you're dead!"

Bakura looked smug as he pulled Ryou closer with his tail. "Yes, you did very well. I also thought it was a good idea to pin the murder on a radical group."

The boy ran his fingers over the black scales, petting them affectionately. "They seemed to be likely suspects. I didn't want my government coming after the Kaitsunes for the murder."

Yami hugged Yugi closer to his chest, peering over his mate's hair to see Ryou. "Glad you thought your first mission through so thoroughly. The council will be most pleased."

"Speaking of the council, what did they say about that heart?" Malik asked, crawling over to the edge of the couch. Ryou perked up at the question. He knew it was Nibori's heart, but would the council admit he had completed his mission?

"We were told earlier by one of their subordinates that the tests were positive for Nibori's DNA. Its definite proof that the man is dead and Ryou did as he was told." Marik replied, sitting up and pulling Malik back by the scruff of his neck.

"So, that means I get to go with you to your home planet?" Ryou asked, excitement coursing through him.

"Yep." Marik let the struggling Malik go, leaning back.

"Oh, Ryou, that's great!" Yugi gasped, jumping up and running to hug his friend around the neck. He didn't seem to care if he was seen being kind to a human and at the moment, none of them did.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's arms were wound tight around Bakura's neck, his heart pounding. He was only a few minutes away from his first look at the Kaitsune's new home planet, Mor.

Apparently, they had decided not to rename this new area after their old home. It just felt as though they were letting the human's win. No, the Kaitsunes believed they would one day reclaim their original planet, Kait. For now, Mor would do.

Yami had been telling the human everything about their home over the past few hours, Ryou making sure to soak up the information like a sponge. Mor was located in the Thoiz galaxy, quite a distance away from their sun. He was warned the climate was different than that of Earth or Mars, slightly damp and cool, overgrown with plants and other forms of life.

The seasons on Mor were hardly recognizable, and in fact the planet only had two. The wet season of the year and the dry season, the second of which barely changing the Mor's looks or atmosphere.

Being a ways away from the sun, the Kaitsune's home had a longer year, which was known as a Juyio. From a human perspective, it could be documented at lasting five-hundred and forty-six days, but in Kaitsune terms a year consisted of eighteen Uyio, or months.

The Morhir would be arriving at one of the Mor's most impressive cities, Nivirret, whose port was one of the main trading areas of the planet. Ryou had been ecstatic to hear this, since he would have the best chance of finding some decent food at the Port of Nivirret.

After the port, it was a quick hovercraft ride to Bakura's home. The council had already contacted the Kaitsune government officials about Ryou's stay, and the human was given permission to live under the white haired Kaitsune's watchful eye.

Ryou held his breath as Bakura walked out into the dim light of Mor, the group of Kaitsunes around them scattering in all directions to greet friends and family who had come to them off the ship. Ryou tried not to make eye contact with the crowd around him, most of whom were giving him hateful, shocked expressions. Maybe the government hadn't put much effort into telling the citizens a human would be visiting them.

While Bakura chatted quietly with Yami and Marik, Ryou paid attention to Malik and Yugi as they dropped their bags containing their personal items from the ship next to their mates and raced over to a tall blonde Kaitsune and the rather severe looking brunette beside him. When his friends pointed him out to the two, he turned his head sheepishly and instead took in the sights the Mor had to offer.

It was very beautiful, albeit cold and dark. In the distance he could see huge hills and valleys covered in foliage, and a large moon loomed up out of the slight fog that settled over the land, shining its soft light over the city below.

The Kaitsune city looked much like those of the humans except smaller, with less crowds of people walking through the streets. There were what he thought to be training areas scattered through the high rise metallic buildings nearby, and further beyond the port were shorter, egg-shaped buildings. He'd have to ask Bakura what everything was later on, when he had the Kaitsune's full attention.

His mouth watered as he caught sight of the delectable looking foods being sold by the vendors on the outskirts of the port. Fruits, vegetables, meats, and sweets of all variety were up for sale and Ryou's stomach growled. Hopefully Bakura would take him shopping later to stock up on food.

He turned back to Bakura when he felt the Kaitsune's arms shift slightly beneath him. Once he had Ryou's eyes on him, Bakura spoke. "Ryou, Marik is going to give us a ride back to my house now. His sister, Isis, is here to pick him up." He nodded past the port and toward the street beyond, where a large hovercraft waited, a tall and beautiful tanned Kaitsune woman with black hair and dark brown scales standing beside it. She must be Marik's sister.

Marik called Malik back over to him, waving a greeting to the blonde and brunette his mate had been speaking with. "Sorry we can't talk right now, Jou, Seto. We have to take the human back to Bakura's home and get him settled. We'll visit you tomorrow, so be ready." The two men nodded and left the port, heading back to the city.

Joined again by Malik and Yugi, the group of six took their things and pushed their way to Isis, Bakura making sure to keep his human close to his chest. Upon reaching the hovercraft, they clamored in and got themselves situated, buckling their seatbelts in the process.

Ryou sat next to the window during the ride, his wide eyes taking in everything as it sped by. He could hear Bakura chuckling next to him, but paid no attention. He had every right to be awed, seeing as how he'd never been on the planet.

Yami and Yugi were the first to leave, gathering their luggage and getting out in front of one of the egg-shaped buildings he had seen earlier. It was about two stories tall, darkly painted with plants growing around the edges and a stoned path leading toward the door. It was hard to see, but Ryou suspected that was to help incase of an attack. You wouldn't want the enemy to spot you easily.

'Those buildings must be their homes.' He thought, saying his good-byes along with everyone else. The hovercraft started up again, on their way to Bakura's house, and he kept his eyes on his tri-color haired friends until they were inside their house.

It didn't take long before Isis stopped the vehicle again, Bakura telling Ryou to hop out and come inside. Opening the door, Ryou practically rolled out and landed on his feet, his back aching from the movement. Bakura came around the back of the craft, already carrying their bags over his shoulder, and picked the boy up, easing the strain on his body.

Hearing Isis, Marik and Malik call out for them to have a nice night, Ryou waved and watched them go, speeding down the street and back into traffic.

Breathing in the cool air deeply, the human turned his eyes to Bakura's home. It was the same size as Yami and Yugi's, with the same dark paint, though with less decoration. It looked too dreary to Ryou, and he knew that after a few days he would have it appearing satisfactory.

The two of them entered into the main hall and Ryou could see a living room off to one side, nicely furnished with a couch and two end tables, both of which held a lamp, two comfortable looking chairs to the sides of the couch, a coffee table and an entertainment center holding a television and other assorted technology.

Further down the hall he saw the kitchen (which was also nicely decorated) and a bedroom, followed by stairs that led up to the second floor. Ryou smiled to himself. Bakura didn't care about outward appearances, but he enjoyed living in comfort. His house may be the least appeasing on the outside, but it looked like the home of a rich man on the inside.

"So, Ryou." Bakura said, placing Ryou on his feet and gesturing toward the inside of his house. "What do you think?"

Ryou smiled up at him, snaking his arms around the Kaitsune's waist and nuzzling into his chest.

"I love it."

TBC

Wow, I'm glad to be done with this chapter. It's not really one of my favorites. O.o

Notes: Hrm. Well, as you read the Kaitsunes have a different calendar than the humans. They also have a different money system. I'll try to explain the money system next chapter, when Ryou and Bakura go shopping (with Marik's winnings).

I finally introduced Jou and Seto! Yay! They'll be making a bit of an appearance in the next few chapters, but seeing as how I still have my Seto training wheels on, it won't be anything big. I have to take slow, baby steps when writing Seto. Must…keep…him…in…character….!

Enjoyed this craptastic chapter? Review and tell me! I'll try harder so the next chapter doesn't suck, I promise.


	12. War

x.x Wow, this chapter is late. It was a bitch to write, too.

I'm really sorry for the wait you guys had to endure, plus it's not as long as the last chapter. sighs

Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter and waited patiently for this one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its related characters and I make no profit from this story.

Ch 12

Life with Bakura was exceptionally laid back. When he wasn't attending meetings or reporting to his superior officers, the Kaitsune was inherently lazy. Ryou wanted to scold him for such behavior, but the lull of relaxation had seized him as well. The boy enjoyed napping in either the living room while tuning in to the television or under the crisp warm covers of Bakura's large hanging bed, much like the one he had used on the Morhir. When he was rested, Ryou would make his way up to the top floor of his Kaitsune lover's home, spending hours playing games in the activity room, taking a hot shower or bath in the spacious bathroom, or continuing his strength and endurance training in the exercise room.

In fact, in the days following the Morhir's docking in the Port of Nivirret, the young researcher had thought back to the long hours of study and experiments he had endured while on the Opal, of taking orders and running meaningless errands almost hourly, and found himself wondering how he had ever lived under such conditions. He believed this new way of life suited his calm demeanor greater than the one before Bakura stumbled into the scene, and Ryou soon landed into a routine.

In the mornings (which were always bitingly cold and misty), Ryou would force himself out of bed, making sure to prod Bakura awake in the process, usually only receiving a grunt of protest followed by a light snore in answer. Then, dressed in his rumpled night clothes, he would go down the hall and into the kitchen to cook breakfast, usually consisting of some sort of meat, a bread product known as Sugie that resembled pancakes except thinner and contained an assortment of seeds, Cestul eggs, a gritty plant meal known as Littoru, and a glass of juice from the Toshe fruit.

The smell permeating from the kitchen once Ryou had finished was what always brought Bakura out of the bedroom, dressed in only a pair of pants and scratching his head tiredly. The Kaitsune would wander into the room and plop down at the steel table, his elbows coming to rest on its top. Once Ryou laid his plate down in front of him, Bakura would eat quietly, his eyes half-lidded from sleep.

Eventually, they'd both be awake enough to get properly dressed and leave the house. Since the white haired Kaitsune lacked a hovercraft, the two walked wherever they needed to go, whether it be the market or a friend's house. Ryou didn't mind, and was now beginning to get used to the dirty looks directed his way from the other inhabitants of the city. He knew as long as the government found him useful and he was by Bakura's side, he should be alright. However, no matter how unlikely it was, the human hoped one day at least a fraction of the Kaitsune population would accept him as an ally.

Ryou was also enjoying asking Bakura every question he could think of about Mor, one of the first being how the planet could contain so much foliage when it was located so far from the sun's warming rays. The Kaitsune had been patient with him, explaining that every plant species growing on Mor thrived in cool, dark, and moist areas. The human had bitten his lip, embarrassed, wondering why he hadn't thought of that answer himself. He had, after all, aided his father in quite a few research studies back on The Opal having to deal with such things.

Once he had exhausted himself with the topic of Mor, Ryou tried to discover more about the two newest additions to his circle of friends, a tall blonde named Jou and his brunette mate, Seto. Both men had their quirks, but Seto encompassed enough of them for a whole town, in the human's modest opinion.

When Ryou had seen the older man before, he had suspected he was stern and extremely serious. Now that they were better acquainted, the boy knew he was dead-on in his observation. Seto detested laziness, sloppiness, stupidity, and above all else, insubordination. To him, an order was an order and it was to be followed, no matter how inane or menial it may be. This was the reason Ryou had no clue as to why the brunette was mated to someone like Jou. The blonde could be immature, hot-headed, and downright dense, yet their relationship continued to flourish.

The human had even gone to desperate lengths to understand the situation, seeking out the help of Yami, who had known the two the longest. The tri color haired Kaitsune just shrugged at his questioning, saying he didn't quite know how they stayed together, either. Patting Ryou's shoulder, he told the boy to forget his puzzlement and simply accept Seto and Jou's bond as one of the great mysteries of the universe.

Though the planet and his new friends were interesting topics, above all else, the human wanted to learn the economic ways of the Kaitsunes. Who did they share an open trade with? ('Will I be able to buy some real food while I'm here?') What is the value of their money system? ('Does Bakura have enough to buy the real food once I find it?') All very important questions, and Ryou was determined to discover the ins and outs of Mor and Kaitsune society.

The currency of Mor was easy enough to figure out. There were four different types of coins, each created from rocks or metals native to the planet. They were all different in size, color, and value, resembling some of the old human forms of coined money, a system which, Ryou said, had died out with Earth. (In this age, his people used bits of precious stone from Mar's surface to pay for materials. The amount and style of items you received varied depending on the rarity of the rock or mineral.)

According to Bakura, the largest Kaitsune coin is known as the Ratu. It's about the size of a human silver dollar, except it's a shadowy teal, roughened around the edges and worth nearly as much as a ten dollar bill, also one of the old human forms of money. Ratu held an image of a Kaitsune warrior on their surface and what Ryou guessed to be the Mor's pledge or anthem.

Next in line is the Tanji, a yellowish gold piece the size of a fifty-cent coin. These were smoothed out completely and carved with several intricate designs, none of which were discernable as anything of importance. There were two Tanji to every one Ratu and to the human they were by far the most beautiful of the lot, so he didn't quite know why they were worth less.

The Luri came after the Tanji in value and size. Luri were the size of a quarter, shaded grey with clearly defined edges and an image of a large city on its front and back. Ryou supposed this was the capitol of Mor, but he couldn't be sure since he'd never been outside of Bakura's home town. Each Tanji equaled four Luri.

Lastly, there were the Mansu. Pure white, they resembled a penny with a face and flipside covered in bumps and ridges, completely bereft of design except for the current Kaitsune leader's name etched into the thin sides. Six Mansu were equivalent to one Luri.

Bakura made a decent amount of money being a soldier. His housing was mostly paid for by the government, along with his utilities, which left his pay check to be spent on entertainment, clothing, and food. The Kaitsune refused to reveal just how much he possessed, saying one's finances weren't something you discussed, but did say he had enough to keep himself and Ryou happy and healthy for quite a long time. Especially once he got his hands on Marik's gambling earnings from the Morhir.

Yes, he and Ryou had had a great time shopping for food, clothing, new furniture, and anything else they could think of, and all of it was paid for using Marik's newly acquired six-hundred Luri. A trip to the market brought them fruits, vegetables, meats, breads, and sweets from all over the universe, a few of them Ryou hadn't eaten before. He and Bakura had brought the bags full of groceries home, where the human put them away, and then they were off again, this time to pick out new furniture for the home. Now that there were two people living there, it needed to be done.

They ended up ordering the couples hanging bed that they currently slept in (something that caused a few raised eyebrows from the store owners and moving men), a beautiful white leather sofa and matching recliner set for the living room, the oversized tub for the bathroom, and an upgraded television for the entertainment system. An array of cooking utensils found themselves in Ryou's possession as well.

Afterwards, it was time to find Ryou a wardrobe. The boy couldn't be expected to use Yugi's clothes for the rest of his time on the planet, after all. The hunt went very well, the two of them coming across a store with imported fabrics and designs where they special ordered twenty custom made shirts and pants, along with seven different pairs of shoes. Ryou was extremely happy to have his own outfits and thanked Bakura properly once they returned to their home.

Ryou sighed, content, as his thoughts of his first week of his life on Mor ended. So much had gone by in such a short time. His lips quirked into a smile as he watched his Kaitsune lover wrestle with the television in the living room, the task of hooking it up having fallen on his shoulders, and thought of all he had gained. He had friends, a house, free time, and Bakura. To him, that was all he needed.

"Bakura? Why don't you leave that for now and come with me to Marik's house? You could use a break."

The Kaitsune growled and sat up, wiping his forehead and glaring daggers at the television in front of him. He glanced at Ryou who was sitting to his right in one of the white leather chairs they had bought, his chin in his hands and his eyes shining with humor. Bakura shook out his hair and stood, pulling his human up with him. "Alright, I'll go with you. I guess I'll get finish this when we get home."

"Why did you wait so long to get it done, anyway?"

"I had other things to do." Bakura grumbled, heading toward the door.

They left the house, turning left at the road and started walking. Bakura was subdued during the trip, Ryou noticed. Of course, he was always this way when they were out in public together. The boy knew it was just from a fear of appearing to care for a human more than a self-respecting Kaitsune should. Bakura was the cold-hearted master escorting his captive, not a man accompanying his lover. That's what he wanted everyone to believe, anyway.

An array of buildings, streets, and pedestrians passed them by, all the while Ryou taking in as much as possible while Bakura stayed silent. Upon reaching Marik's, they both were surprised to see an extra hovercraft in the yard, its navy paint appearing black in the low light. Ryou recognized it as Seto and Jou's and he gave Bakura a questioning look as he continued to the door, waiting briefly after he knocked for someone inside to answer and allow him in.

It was Malik who came to the door, smiling widely when he saw who it was. "Hey guys! We weren't expecting you over." Ryou greeted Malik warmly and stepped past him into the entry hall, Bakura following close behind, offering the smaller Kaitsune a head tilt as he passed.

Ryou removed his shoes and laid them next to the door so he didn't track any dirt into the house. He straightened and studied the hall, remembering when he had first come here to visit. It had been during his second day on the planet, a few hours after he had woken up and had a chance to collect himself and get ready. He had been both nervous and excited, for this was the time when he would be introduced to the blonde and brunette couple from the port, both of whom were in Bakura's circle of friends.

Marik's house had been chosen because it was considered neutral ground for Ryou, Seto, and Jou and it was here that he witnessed the odd relationship between the two first hand. Not only did they fight almost constantly from when he set foot in the door to the time he left, but they also seemed like they couldn't be happier.

'Like Yami said, "One of the great mysteries of the universe."' Ryou thought as he peered around. The house appeared just as it had that day, only messier. The basic setup was the same as Bakura's home, with a kitchen, living room, and bedroom on the bottom floor, along with stairs leading to the upper story where the entertainment room and work out room were located. There were a few key differences, one being the extra bathroom on the bottom floor, and another the guest bedroom upstairs.

Ryou was shaken from his reverie as his lover's mocking tone echoed down the hall.

"I see that Seto and his inept mate are here." Bakura stated, not caring who heard. From Marik's living room came an answering snort and an indignant shout of, "Shut the hell up, Bakura!" Ryou shook his head and stifled his laughter. That voice could only belong to the 'inept mate' in question.

Malik chuckled alongside Ryou. "Don't worry about it, Jou!" he called, "No one else thinks of you that way." Another snort sounded, and this time Seto's voice spoke up. "I do."

A resounding smack filled the air, like that of flesh meeting leather, and a moment later Jou appeared, face set in an angry scowl. His eyes narrowed at Bakura, who didn't seem phased, as he stalked by and headed across the hall and into the bathroom, his angry grumbles heard over the loud slam of the door.

"What's going on down there?" Marik asked, his scaled feet becoming visible on the staircase as he came down. "Bakura, are you starting fights in my house? I've already heard enough of Seto and Jou's bitching today, I don't need you causing more." The blonde motioned them toward the living room, giving Bakura a warning look before following.

Ryou waved to Seto, who was relaxing on the sandy colored sofa in his white leather jacket (the slapping noise must have been Jou hitting him in the arm), and sat down beside him, Bakura scooting him over to make room for himself. Malik got comfortable in one of the brown chairs next to the couch, Marik doing the same after switching the television on.

"So, what are you two doing here, anyway?" Marik asked, leaning back. "First Seto and Jou show up unexpectedly, then you stumble in. Are your houses really that boring that you have to come to mine?"

"Marik, don't be rude." Malik hissed. He apologized to the others, eyes daring Marik to say anything more. "Don't listen to him, we love having our friends over. Once Jou is finished fuming, we'll decide what everyone wants to do. We have plenty of movies to watch and games to play, if you're feeling up to it."

"A movie sounds good to me." Ryou said, climbing into Bakura's lap to get a better view of the television and feeling the Kaitsune's tail brush against his thigh. "I know Jou loves movies so he'll agree, so it's up to you guys what you want to do." The others discussed, and in the end all decided to go with Ryou. Seto would have been up to a game, but without Yami or Yugi here, there wouldn't be much competition for him. Aside from the two tri-color haired Kaitsunes, he was the greatest of gamers.

Malik got up to grab a movie from the shelf next to the entertainment center while Seto called for Jou to come back. The pair argued back and forth, but Jou soon returned, the prospect of watching a movie drawing him from the bathroom, not to mention he was getting tired of being alone. Jou's 'cool down' sessions never did take long.

The blonde sat in the armchair to the right of the couch, the one closest to Seto, while Malik popped the cartridge into the movie player (Much like the 'DVDs' of old Earth, only more compact and cube shaped.) then hopped into his mate's lap, innocently asking what was wrong at the grunt of pain from Marik.

"It's nothing, Malik." He said, bringing the other closer to his chest. He could have mentioned 'gaining weight' to the point of 'crushing his manhood,' but he doubted that would go over well. It was never a good idea to speak about Malik's weight, especially about how it was going up on the scales.

The room darkened to pitch black automatically as the movie played, the sound blasting through the speakers lining the walls. The show, which turned out to be of the action genre (something Kaitsune's loved more than anything), had only been on for about half an hour when a loud banging on the front door startled everyone in the living room out of their film induced trance.

Malik jumped out of his seat and raced to see who it was, only to have the door burst open the moment he turned the handle. Yami and Yugi ran inside, almost mowing the tanned blonde down in their haste. They were both out of breath and panic stricken, and the others immediately grew serious once they entered the hallway and saw their friends in such a state. Yugi may have been easily startled, but it took quite a bit to get Yami frightened.

"What's going on?" Seto asked, his tone becoming commanding. "Weren't you both downtown today?"

"Yes, we were." Yami said, moving past them and into the living room, clicking off the movie and instead turning to one of the Kaitsune channels. "You all need to see this. We just got word of it a little while ago, and the government should be speaking about it soon."

Everyone piled into the living room and watched the screen as the face of a severe looking Kaitsune was displayed, his outfit showing him to be of high rank in the military. Jou grabbed the remote and raised the volume, a hush falling over all in the room as the man began to speak.

"To all Kaitsunes on Mor, I have a message to share with you. We have just received word from The Government of Mars that war has been declared between our people and the humans."

Ryou gasped. 'No!' This couldn't be happening. The Kaitsune's numbers were already low from the other human attacks in years passed, there was no way they could afford to fight another war! What if their whole race perished? The boy gaped, eyes landing on Bakura who had a sober look on his face, and his heart clenched painfully. Would Bakura and all his friends be forced into battle?

The man on the television continued. "The death of a human by the name of Umo Nibori, the man who discovered the location of a Kaitsune training base and was ordered to be terminated, has been taken as an offensive act against the planet of Mars. The human government has already started gathering troops and will be arriving in our sector as soon as they are able. All soldiers of decent health are expected to participate in this war. We must protect our home and our people, and to do so we must defeat our enemy. Now, report to your military stations where further orders will be given by your commanding officers. That is all."

Silence filled the room as the announcement died away, leaving the screen black. Then, Seto grabbed Jou's arm and lead him out into the hall and to the front door, his jaw set. "Come." He yelled over his shoulder. "We have orders." He and Jou jumped into their hovercraft and the engine roared to a start. Yami and Yugi followed suit, scrambling into the back seat behind the blonde and brunette as it lifted off the ground and pulled away from the yard, Seto's hands at the wheel.

Marik got behind the wheel of his own craft, Malik right by his side. The older blonde pressed the ignition key and vehicle rumbled to life. Bakura opened the door to the back and was just sitting down when Ryou grabbed his arm. He raised his head, red eyes meeting chocolate brown.

"Take me with you!" The boy shouted, tugging the Kaitsune's arm. "I'm not going to stay here and anguish over whether you're all going to live or die!" Ryou hated that he was weaker than the others and he hated that his race was at war with the Kaitsunes, but most of all, he hated that he was going to be left behind.

Bakura was deathly still after the human's request, his gaze slowly traveling to meet Marik's. The blonde nodded once and faced forward, taking hold of the wheel. Bakura closed his eyes, his muscles tense. He didn't want to. He didn't want to put Ryou in danger but -

"Alright Ryou, you may come with us."

Heart pounding, Ryou went around to the other side of the hovercraft, yanking the door open and clambering in. "Thank you." He breathed, chest tightening. "I promise I won't get in the way."

"I'm sure you won't." Marik spoke up as the craft rose into the air. He put it in gear and they were off toward the center of the city, others around them doing the same. 'Everyone is heading to receive their orders.' Ryou thought, sending another fearful glance at Bakura. The Kaitsune offered him a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I may be letting you come with us, Ryou, but I don't anticipate our commanding officer giving you any instructions. We're fighting humans, after all."

"I know." His voice wavered. "I'd rather be there and know for sure there is nothing I can do, then be left behind and wonder if I could have done something to help you."

"I understand." Bakura sighed. "Prepare yourself for a rough ride, then."

TBC

Gah, crappyness. So, humans want war now. Anyone see that one coming? Wow, we humans are assholes, aren't we?

Anyway, I'm on spring break, so I have a whole week free from school. I'm going to try and get Opal finished over this next week, seeing as how I only have two chapters to go. (Yes, that's right. Two chapters.) This is a good thing because I'm seriously losing interest in this fic. I'm really, really tired of writing it. X.x

Reviews are always appreciated, and if you want to take a stab at what's going to happen next, go ahead. xD


	13. The Choice

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I truly appreciate your feedback.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Ch 13

Ryou gnawed at his nails anxiously. Here he was in a vehicle full of Kaitsunes (whom he cared for deeply), on his way to a military meeting which would address the threat of the Human-Kaitsune war, a conflict he himself had created through his murder of Nibori. As far as remorse went, the human was sure his classified as one of the worst cases in history.

Marik and his mate were silent the entire ride toward the building housing their superior officer, and even Bakura kept his mouth shut. The white haired Kaitsune hardly glanced at Ryou and on the rare occasions he did, he would tear his eyes away once the human turned to him. The boy lowered his gaze, his heart aching. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault for what his lover and his friends were going through. He may have been following orders, and Nibori's death may have saved hundreds of Kaitsunes at the training base, but this war brought on by his actions would cost thousands of others (innocents in the matter) their lives.

The hovercraft jolted slightly under his feet, and Ryou looked out the window, seeing that the crafts around them were also coming to a slow halt. 'We must have reached our destination.' he thought as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and grit his teeth, forcing his anguish back into the pit of his stomach. He took a few steadying breaths and scooted closer to Bakura, running his fingers comfortingly down the Kaitsune's arm to gain his attention. His lover smiled weakly down at him, returning the gesture.

"Don't worry yourself sick over us, Ryou." The older man whispered, wrapping an arm around the human's shoulders and pulling him to his chest, resting his chin atop the boy's head. "We're powerful Kaitsune soldiers. We're too prideful and brave to allow ourselves to be killed in such a battle." Ryou's hands gripped Bakura's shirt tightly and he buried his face in the material. His lover's other arm and strong tail encircled him protectively, and though he knew his world would soon be thrown into chaos, he felt safe.

Dirt and gravel flew up around them as the craft lowered to the ground, the engine dying once Marik clicked off the ignition. He shifted in his seat, motioning for all of them to get out. Malik followed his mate, clicking open his door and climbing outside, but Ryou and Bakura stayed a second longer, sharing a deep and searing kiss. The two blondes waited, watching mutely as their fellow Kaitsune ran his fingers through the human's mop of soft white hair before pulling away and exiting the craft, Ryou on his heels.

The boy tilted his head, studying the structure in front of him. It was tall, but not the same as one of the high rise business buildings in the area, with a smooth metallic outer wall and steps leading up to its wooden entrance doors. Like everywhere else on Mor, foliage grew near and around it, adding beauty to what otherwise would have been a dreary modern picture. He jumped faintly at the touch of a hand at his lower back, tearing himself away from the vision in front of him and turning around, finding it was only Bakura.

The Kaitsune pushed at him gently, Ryou giving in to his lover's insistence and allowing Bakura to lead him through the mob of soldiers and civilians who stood in the silhouette of the building. The group met up with Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Jou on the trek up the building's steps, each giving a short salute in greeting. The soldiers, along with Ryou, filed into the main entryway, coming to a halt when a muscular Kaitsune in uniform stood up on the welcome desk, hands raised, ordering everyone to hush.

"Warriors! Protectors of our race and our home! This is the time you will prove yourself worthy of the name Kaitsune!" The man's voice rang out, echoing off the walls, only to be drowned out in the accompanying din of screams and yells of the soldiers. The hall was full of energy and noise, the intensity of it making Ryou's throat vibrate and his heart flutter with excitement.

The man continued, barely audible over his subordinates. "You will all go back into the meeting rooms and speak with your commanders who will provide your orders and fighting strategies. Go now, fight with honor and leave your mercy behind!" The Kaitsunes below him threw their fists into the air, lashed their tails and stomped their massive feet. Men and woman alike were preparing to look death in the face, and none of them seemed as concerned as Ryou.

Bakura's tail rubbed against his human's thigh, causing Ryou to look to the Kaitsune, his eyes large and frightened. The older man furtively ran a clawed hand along the boy's cheek, mouthing the words "Be good." Then he left, trailing his fellow fighters and leaving Ryou feeling alone, although he was among hundreds of others.

His eyes blurred with unwanted tears as the boy watched them go, and he wiped the crystalline trails away angrily. Crying wouldn't bring Bakura or his friends back safe, so he wouldn't waste the energy. Ryou's back straightened and his resolve hardened, the rough shoving of the Kaitsunes around him lost to his senses. He didn't care about that right now, he had something of much greater importance to do. He was going to collect all the information he could on this war and use it any way he could to stay by Bakura's side.

The room had emptied considerably since the military leader's speech, and Ryou studied the faces of those few around him, trying to locate someone who might know something about the situation. Spotting the blonde woman from the Morhir, Mai, he made his way over to her, waiting patiently for her conversation with a black haired Kaitsune to end. Noticing someone near her, Mai looked in Ryou's direction, surprised to see him. Her companion also turned and the boy was caught by his own surprise. It was Isis!

"Isis! I didn't know you would be here!" He remembered now that she hadn't been at Marik's house earlier when they received the news of the war. 'She must stay somewhere else in town.' He thought. Mentally shaking himself, he gave Mai his full attention.

"Mai, I want to ask you about this battle. Can you tell me all you know?"

The woman blinked, startled with the question. "Why are you so interested, little human? Do you wish to go back and fight with your own people?" Her face hardened. "Do you wish to leave us in this dangerous hour?" He waved his arms in the negative, shaking his head. "No! I want to help, actually."

"Help?" Isis cut in. "What do you mean? You want to stay with the Kaitsunes and aid us in our cause?" Ryou drew in a deep breath, his back going rigid. "Yes. I want to learn about what's going on and what is planned to happen, so I may be with Bakura and the others. I don't want them to die and I don't want to stay here when I know I could have done more for them."

The two ladies gave each other sideway glances, each wondering the same thing. 'Why?'

"Well," Mai answered, "We don't know that much. We've been told to remain here and help guard home, not participate in any field work. You should ask some of the warriors in military uniforms, they're the ones who are being taken away along with Bakura and the others."

"I see. Thank you." Ryou bowed his head smoothly, moving away from the woman, past the welcome desk and down the hall. There were several Kaitsunes leaning against the white walls, but most of them ignored him or growled menacingly when he came close. Apparently they still thought of him as just another human. He soon became frustrated, until he stumbled upon a group of men who were willing to talk. His hope grew ten fold and he went with them to a secluded corner.

One of the Kaitsunes, a tall brunette whose hair came to a point above his forehead, spoke first. "Since you have saved our relatives and friends from death at the hands of the human government, we are willing to tell you what you want to know." At Ryou's baffled expression, another stepped up, his waist length black hair pulled up into a ponytail and his military garb scraping quietly. "You are the one who killed Umo Nibori, the man that was going to give away the position of a Kaitsune training base. It is because of you our families are still whole."

"Oh! Yes, I see. I'm glad I was able to save you grief. It's nice to see that some good has come from Nibori's death, instead of just this war." Ryou said, backing into the wall and using it for support. That damn guilt was rising again.

The black haired Kaitsune offered a small grin, moving to stand beside the boy. "So, what is it you're curious about, little human?" he asked, the others becoming quiet in the wake of Ryou's answer.

"Can you tell me the location of the battle and how many troops are expected to be there? What are your chances of winning? Are they decent or minimal?"

The brunette spoke. "From what I have been told, we are being sent to the sector of our original home, Kait. The humans are mocking us by defiling the planet with their weapons and blood yet again. They are treating it as they did many years ago, during the first Human-Kaitsune wars." He grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as he stared at a spot on the floor. His comrades came closer, whispering to him. The man regained his composure, eyes returning to Ryou's face. "The human troops should reach nearly three-hundred million, a number our people will struggle to counter. Though, the Kaitsune race is a strong one, and we have been faced with greater power differences in the past and still survived. I have hope for our victory."

Ryou bit his lip. The odds didn't sound like they were in the Kaitsunes' favor, but the brunette's optimism was comforting. He thanked them again, bowing low to show respect, then went back to the entrance, stopping as a meeting room door flew open and both men and women in armor filed out, their mere appearance causing fear to grip Ryou's heart. Perhaps the Kaitsunes did have a chance, if they used their intimidation to their advantage.

His breath caught when a flash of white hair came into view, only to disappear in the flurry of movement around it. Ryou focused on the spot, searching desperately for what could only be Bakura's mane of unruly hair. 'Come on, Bakura!' he cried mentally, jumping out of the way as the group of soldiers marched by. 'There!' It was him, located near the middle and situated in front of Jounouchi.

"Bakura!" he ran over, pushing his way past the other Kaitsunes, not caring when they grunted and snarled at him. His lover held out an arm to stop Ryou, who had been ready to charge up to him without a care. "Little one," he hissed, keeping his voice low, "What are you doing? You can't come with us. This is our battle, not yours. You stay here with Isis and Mai, the rest of us will protect the planet."

"Listen to him, Ryou." Jou said, flicking his tail in agitation and glancing around the hall quickly for anyone who may have been watching. "Go back to Bakura's house. We'll be alright."

"I can't just leave you here!" the human whispered back, jogging beside his lover and friend to keep up. "I want to come with you and help! I'm a thief, aren't I? I've been training all this time!" Bakura frowned at this and grasped Ryou's arm tightly, tugging him into the rank line. The boy rushed, afraid of being trampled, the clawed fingers around him tightening.

"I want you here where it's safe, Ryou." Bakura growled, discreetly bringing the boy closer. "Don't make me order you to stay." He released his little lover, shoving him back against the wall and out of the way. "Now, go home."

Ryou's bangs fell into his face as he remained where he had connected with the wall, the curtain of white hiding the hurt reflected in his eyes and the tears gathering in the corners of his eyelids. He listened to the sounds of the Kaitsunes' feet stamping against the floor until they were merely an echo in the distance, body refusing to budge. It wasn't until all noise ceased that his mind screamed for his legs to do as they were told and take him to Bakura. His mental orders broke through the haze of anguish which had settled over him, bringing Ryou back to reality and the job at hand.

"I'm not giving up just because Bakura told me to. He doesn't understand that I have to do this in order to forgive myself."

Springing forward, the human sprinted after the group, shoes skidding across the tiled floor at each turn, his pace only slowing to tear open a door or dodge Kaitsunes positioned throughout his path. He made his way to the exit and out into the dim light, the grass under him wet with dew from the night before. He caught sight of a fleet of oversized hovercrafts, all boarding the different battalions of the Kaitsune army.

'Bakura must be on one of those.' Ryou saw a young commander near the front of the procession, orchestrating who went where and sending the crafts off. Panting and sweating, the boy jogged over to him, planting himself in the man's way.

"What are you doing here?" the commander asked, staring down at the human. His arms were frozen in the air, caught in the middle of a command. "Aren't you Bakura's human?" he raised an eyebrow critically.

"Yes, I am. I'm trying to find him. Can you tell me which vehicle he's in?"

The commander glanced around him, waving a few more hovercrafts onward, then went back to Ryou. "He's probably already gone on to the main ship. What's so important that you've chased him all the way out here? A human such as yourself doesn't belong among the Kaitsune military, go back to Bakura's home and stay out of the way."

Ryou's cheeks puffed out unconsciously, his irritation rising. ''A human such as myself,' eh?' he bit his tongue, holding back his angry retort and gave himself a moment to calm down.

Shifting his footing, he kept his tone polite. "I want to see Bakura off and wish the Kaitsune soldiers good luck in the upcoming battle. I was also looking forward to speaking with Commander Loki about joining the war effort."

The Kaitsune gave a deep laugh, his fangs glinting. "Ah, wondering if you'll be allowed to carry our equipment and run errands, are you? Alright then, squeeze into this craft coming up, tell the driver I'm giving permission for you to ride with them." He directed one of the large hovercrafts to stop nearby.

Huffing silently, Ryou thanked the man and climbed aboard, finding hardly any room among the twenty Kaitsunes shoved inside. Smiling nervously as all eyes turned to him and lips lifted in twenty collective snarls, Ryou sandwiched himself between two of the fighters, their spiked armor poking into his arms and sides. The driver gave him a questioning look, and the boy explained he had been told to come with them. The other passengers seemed surprised about this, but seeing as how it was a direct order from a superior, they let Ryou be.

Though he knew they were restricted from harming him, the human could have sworn they pushed in on him purposely, stealing his breath and causing him to struggle for space. At least the hellish circumstances of his ride kept him from thinking about Bakura and his friends.

Minutes later, the hovercraft landed near the port. Ryou was stepped on and driven out the door, almost falling flat on his face in the street in the process. Regaining his composure, he walked with the others through the Port of Nivirret toward a humongous black military ship, the Kaitsune warrior Ryou recognized from the Ratu coin painted on its side.

Gaping, he halted near its entry ramp, making sure to move out of the way of the oncoming troops. Clicking his mouth shut, he looked over the sea of heads for that of Commander Loki, hands clapping in excitement once he found him.

"Ah ha! There he is!" The man was off at the other end of the port, speaking to a vendor of some sort.

Loki ended his conversation with the older Kaitsune, waving him off to help stock supplies for the ship. He turned at a small cough, claws flexing instinctively when he noticed the human, Ryou, beside him. "What are you doing so far from home? You are not supposed to be here." He narrowed his eyes. "The government shows you far too much leniency."

"I'm here to make a request, Commander." Ryou replied, bowing deeply and straightening. "Sir, will you allow me to come with your troops and aid you in the war against the humans?"

Loki appeared surprised for a split second, before his face returned to its usual stony façade. "How dare you make such a request, human. Our government is not keeping you alive in order to let you do as you please. How can we trust you not to return to your people and provide them with all the information you have acquired while living on our home planet? It would be a monumental risk to bring you along." He snorted, walking past Ryou. "Get out of my sight. I refuse to listen to anymore of this nonsense."

The human whipped around, muscles tensing as he yelled at Loki's back. "If I show even the slightest hint of betraying you, kill me!" The commander paused to look over his shoulder. Ryou was fuming, eyes wild and breath coming through clenched teeth. "I won't fight you, either! Just give me the chance to help Bakura! I want to prove myself an ally of the Kaitsunes! Do you understand? I renounce my ties with humanity right here and now!"

Commander Loki, along with many Kaitsunes in hearing range, stared at the human. Loki recovered first, ordering the others to move along. His attention back on Ryou, he spoke, his voice low and cool. "Renounce your ties? Why do such a thing, little human?"

The boy's hands balled into fists. "I do this because I care for my friends. It doesn't matter to me that they're Kaitsunes and we are supposed to be enemies, I care deeply for Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jounouchi, and…Bakura. Kaitsunes or not, I consider them family, something I thought I would never have again. I want to fight with them to protect Mor, this planet that has become my home, and because I detest what the humans have put your race through in the past and what they're putting you through here in the present." His tone softened. "I renounce my people, because it makes me sick to think of myself as a part of such a species."

Loki frowned, absorbing Ryou's words. Finally, he relented. "Fine. If you feel so strongly about this, wander blindly to your own death. I can tell you with confidence that the humans will not show you mercy once they find you've turned against them."

"I do not fear their punishment."

The Kaitsune chuckled dryly. "That attitude doesn't suit someone as weak as you. Now go. If anyone asks what you are doing on the ship, tell them I gave you my permission to come aboard."

"Yes, sir." Ryou passed him, waiting a polite amount of time before breaking into a run, maneuvering himself through the crowd and up the ramp into the ship, hurriedly asking around if anyone knew where Bakura had gone once he reached the main corridor of the military ship (He still didn't know its name, and didn't want to waste any time finding out). Kaitsunes left and right growled at him, most demanding to know why he was among them. Ryou would quickly explain that Commander Loki had ordered him onboard, then continue his search for his lover and friends.

A rather beautiful Kaitsune woman with shoulder length brown hair and cerulean eyes heard his questions and edged over to him, drawing his attention. "You want to find Bakura?" she asked, crossing her arms loosely. The boy nodded, glad someone was willing to answer him. The girl grinned at him and said, "I recognize you as his little human. If you want to speak with him, he went to the barracks. I think I heard him say something about room 417."

"Alright, thank you!" Ryou dashed by, panting for breath and just barely catching the girl yelling behind him, "Just keep heading that way, then make a left at the second hallway. Good luck!"

Her directions were correct, leading him to what could only be the barracks. He took a few minutes to bend over and fill his lungs with air, then started reading off the numbers painted on each door. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

He stumbled through the maze of hallways and corridors, finally entering the 400 hall. "401,402, 403….417!" He placed his ear to the metal door, straining to hear if there was any activity within the room. Bakura's mumbling reached him and he almost cried out with glee.

Knocking loudly, he stepped back, waiting with bated breath as Bakura's footsteps sounded close to the door. Sliding open, the steal moved out of his way, revealing his lover behind it, the older man's face going from aggravated to startled.

"Ryou!" he gasped, completely out of character. "What the hell do you think you're doing! What will the commander say when he sees you here!"

"Probably nothing, since he's the one who let me on in the first place."

Bakura blanched. "What? Why would he let you on?"

Swallowing, Ryou went around the Kaitsune and into the room, which seemed a bit larger than the bedroom back on the Morhir. He heard the door shut and sensed Bakura behind him, mere inches from his back. Twisting to face him, Ryou nuzzled against his lover's chest, entwining his fingers in the material.

"I told him I intend to fight alongside you and your people in the war with the humans."

Bakura grabbed his chin, compelling him to raise his head. "I can't let you do that, little one. I don't want to see you hurt."

The boy took hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers and offering a smile. "Whatever happens to me isn't important. I worry for you and the others, not myself. Commander Loki has already given me permission to board this ship and become one of his subordinates and I plan on doing just that. I won't leave your side, Bakura. Not now, not ever."

The Kaitsune remained still, his silence causing Ryou's heart to thump wildly. He was ready to break into tears from agitation, when Bakura suddenly unlocked their hands. Ryou started to protest, but cut himself off when he felt the older man's hands trailing down his back and shifting to his waist, bringing his body flush to Bakura's while the Kaitsune's tail coiled around his thighs. "You're…going to risk everything to stay here? You want to be with me and the others more than your own people?"

"Yes." His voice was stern and unwavering as they locked gazes. "With you, I'm happier than I ever remember feeling. If it takes murdering those of my own race to protect this joy, then so be it."

Bakura smirked kindly, leaning closer. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, one which stole Ryou's breath and left him hungry for more once it ended. Content, he laid his head on the other man's shoulder, standing on his toes to plant a gentle kiss on Bakura's neck.

The Kaitsune in turn kissed his forehead, his lips moving against the boy's skin as he spoke. "You'll be with me always, right, little Ryou?"

Ryou's arms enclosed Bakura's neck, fingers combing through the messy white locks. "Forever."

END

'Tis the end! That last scene reads a bit shakily to me, but that might just be because I wrote it (and it's 2:42 AM).

So, little Ryou is going to fight in the war as well. How do you think he'll do? Really? Alrighty then.

Oh, and for people wondering why the number of human troops is so high, remember guys, it's the WHOLE human race they're fighting. 300 million sounded like a solid number, seeing as how there are currently like 6.5 billion people on earth. (If you think 300 million is a small number, please be aware that I'm counting out young kids, older adults, the men and women who don't wish to fight, etc.)

A short epilogue will be coming soon, so look for it.

Tell me what you think about the end in a review. I appreciate it.


	14. Epilogue

Ah, the epilogue. Some of you may be sad, but this day had to come. comforts

Thanks to those who enjoyed the last chapter and reviewed. I wuffles you so much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

EPILOGUE

The second Human-Kaitsune war was one of the worst in either species' history. Both races of people fought for their beliefs and the safety of their loved ones and homes, and both suffered enormous casualties. In regards to facts and figures, the first war paled in comparison to the current battle which was raging on the planet Kait, but they also varied in one other aspect: The Kaitsunes now had one lone human ally aiding them in their cause. It was this human that was making all the difference.

------------------------------------------------------

Ryou thought it strange that though he was in constant danger of discovery by the humans and the threat of death loomed over his head at all times, he never once wished he had made a different choice. His resolve had never wavered, and now as the war pushed on into its eight month, it remained as strong as it had always been.

His missions were going exceptionally well, the humans still none the wiser. No one noticed nor recognized the foreign white-haired teen among them, and all overlooked his sudden absence once a distinguished leader was left dead in his bedroom or an important military facility burnt to ashes. His immense success and prowess had been well noted by his superiors and the respect this earned was more than he could have ever hoped for.

His friends, too, had been flourishing so far. To Ryou's relief, all were in good health and possession of their limbs. Malik and Yugi, who were ordered to break the human's secret codes used to send information throughout the troops, had risen swiftly in rank after solving one of the most puzzling codes any had ever seen. Their effort and hard work continued to astonish the Kaitsune government each and every day, something which brought them great pride.

Marik, Yami, Seto, and Jounouchi were all field fighters, like Bakura. They were the ones with the most perilous jobs, their missions sending them deep into human territory. Ryou's heart would stick in his throat whenever they were sent away, and it would remain there until all five of them returned safely. During all their assignments, only Yami had had a run in with death, narrowly escaping its icy grip with the help of Bakura. Yugi and Ryou, sick with nerves, had rushed them when they returned to the military ship (named Veufrien, the boy had come to find) and taken them back to the barracks for some well earned 'down-time.'

In fact, the human and his Kaitsune lover had been spending every additional moment of spare time they had with one another. With the Kaitsune government's acceptance of him and his accomplishments, he and Bakura had been given the chance to truly join together as a mated couple.

Ryou remembered the mating ceremony vividly. He had been anxious and giddy the entire day leading up to the ritual, then once it arrived had to be carried from the barracks as his legs locked. He was taken to a deserted meeting room on the other side of the ship, and it was there he met an ancient looking Kaitsune with a kind face and hunched shoulders dressed in long flowing emerald robes, her hair billowing out behind her. She had nodded to him and Bakura upon their entrance and came to greet them.

After a short bow, the woman had gently led the two to the center of the room, where a makeshift altar had been set up. It was covered in candles and draped with a pure white piece of cloth that felt softer than silk as he dropped to his knees upon it. Bakura copied the human's movements, his tail coaxing Ryou to his side.

"Are you ready?" the woman had asked, her voice soft and soothing, a quality Ryou instantly liked. He was shocked that she seemed so content to perform such an ancient and honored ceremony for a human and a Kaitsune. He knew they made a strange couple in the eyes of the rest of the population, a point made obvious in the way he and Bakura were ogled constantly.

"Yes, we are." The white haired Kaitsune had answered, bending his head and placing his hands palms down on the altar. Ryou hesitated a moment, unsure of what he was to do, but a glance from Bakura told him to follow his example. The two situated themselves, eager to move ahead.

The woman raised her arms, her sleeves sliding back to bunch at her elbows. She began a low chant, her eyelids sliding closed as her words swept over the two lovers and to the corners of the room. Bakura's tail tightened its hold, caressing Ryou's thighs and stomach. He smiled, bending to lay a kiss on one of the dark scales. He heard his lover exhale peacefully and he stole a glance at the other as he returned to his earlier position, catching the serene look passing over the man's face.

The chanting faded smoothly, the woman lowering her hands to their chins and lifting them tenderly. "Sit up, for it is time for the recitation."

Slightly dazed, Ryou watched as she turned to him, instructing him to repeat what she said. He did so, not understanding what it was he was saying. The words were from some ancient tongue, possibly first conceived by the early civilizations of the Kaitsunes. He could have been signing away his rights as an individual (in a sense) for all he knew, but at the moment he didn't care. If this was what it took to be considered Bakura's mate, he would endure it.

Next it was Bakura's turn. His terms sounded different to Ryou - more demanding. There certainly seemed to be more to recite on the Kaitsune's part than his. These curious thoughts ended when the woman released their chins and his lover faced him, bringing him close.

"Bakura, what-"

"Shh. It's not over yet." the Kaitsune replied, giving the boy's cheek a chaste kiss. He then closed his eyes, and waited. Ryou's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Was he supposed to do something?

He jumped, startled, when a flash of metal caught his eye, the woman having pulled a dagger from her robes. She offered the weapon to him, holding it out politely in front of her. He had just stared, mind racing. At his reluctance, she explained the next portion of the ceremony.

"You are to draw blood on your potential mate's chest over the region where his heart lies. You must then drink from his life essence and offer your own to him in return."

Ryou imagined his jaw hitting the floor. He was expected to do what! 'Well…I did cut out a man's heart before. Can't get any worse than that, right?'

Biting his lip, he took the blade into his hand and positioned it over Bakura's heart. Wincing, he pushed into the warm flesh, drawing a line of blood. Feeling just a bit ill, he bent his head lower, lapping up the liquid. Drawing back, he made a face at the taste. Bakura chuckled at the reaction, his crimson gaze now on Ryou.

The older man grasped the knife, his free hand coming to rest on the boy's cheek. The Kaitsune slid the dagger across Ryou's porcelain skin, tongue running along the wound and bringing a hiss from his little lover's lips. Bakura then pulled away, licking the excess blood from his chin and offering Ryou a satisfied smirk as he gave the weapon back to the woman.

Tucking the item into her robes, she instructed them to seal the promise they had made. The white haired Kaitsune captured his lover in his arms, lips claiming the other's and groaning at the coppery flavor of blood as their tongue's clashed. Out of breath, he released Ryou, nuzzling into the boy's neck affectionately.

"It is done. You have united together as a mated pair." She waved them off, blowing out the candles and gathering the materials, the delighted cries and whispered words of the two males drifting to her from the halls.

Ryou covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, filing those memories away for future nostalgia. He looked down at the sheets of their new couple's bed (graciously given to them by Seto and Jounouchi during one of their short trips to Mor to refuel and restock) to find Bakura sleeping peacefully beside him.

He brought the sheets further up their bodies and nestled against the Kaitsune's side, head resting on Bakura's tanned chest. He ran his fingers over the expanse of muscle, blushing delicately. The other groaned sleepily and Ryou stopped, hand coming to rest against his pale throat.

Sleep taking hold, his mind gave one final thought before falling into the oblivion.

'My mate.'

REAL END

Ah, adorableness. Gotta love the lovey-dovey moments.

Anyway, this is technically the final chapter of Opal (since it's the epilogue), but I've had a thought you all might be interested in.

Seems as I was writing this, I realized I may have been a bit stingy on the lemons. All you Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and Seto/Jou lovers got nothing in here. shame So, I have a proposal. If I receive enough requests for these lemons (along with an additional Bakura/Ryou lemon), I'll add on four extra chapters, each dedicated to one steamy interlude between these couples.

Mmyep.

Any reviews for the vita? lip quiver


	15. MarikMalik Interlude

Mm, here's what (I'm sure) some of you have been waiting for, the Marik/Malik lemon!

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Malik yawned and stretched, back and shoulders popping pleasantly. It had been a terribly hard day on the Morhir, what with all the extra workload that had been dumped on him along with his several attempts to get Ryou and Bakura together. The human seemed prepared for a more intimate relationship, but the boy's desired lover was a stubborn one.

"That Kaitsune is far too thick headed." the blonde sighed, arms swinging at his sides as he walked through the ship's corridors. He wanted to get back to his and Marik's room for some well deserved rest and relaxation.

Reaching his quarters, Malik typed in the key code and stepped through the door as it opened to allow him in. Nose wrinkling at the mess spread out before him, he maneuvered his way around the piles of clothing, games, and plain old junk that had piled up do to his taxing schedule.

Figuring he'd better tidy up their living space if they hoped to walk around without falling and breaking their necks, the blonde gathered the clothes first and set them into groups to carry down to the wash room. Next came the games, which Malik stacked cleanly against the far wall, and finally the trash littering the room ended up in the garbage near the door. 'I'll have Marik take it to the waste facilities once he gets back from training.'

Finished, Malik wiped his forehead and made a note to himself to do a few loads of laundry later. He straightened, back aching worse than before, and went over to the dresser to find a shirt and pair of shorts to wear to bed. The blonde changed hurriedly, smoothing down the material as he climbed onto the large bed and cocooned himself in the sheets.

He had only been asleep for an hour or so, when he was woken by the sound of the door to the room opening and Marik coming in, the older blonde casting a glance around and blinking at the clean floor. It was then Marik noticed the other, and he smiled at the smaller Kaitsune, walking over to lie next to him.

"Hey there, Vuyh. Did you do this?" he asked, motioning toward the numerous stacks of items near the front of the room. Malik rolled onto his belly, giving his lover an irritated look. He folded his arms on his pillow, resting his chin upon them. "Yes, I did. I wouldn't have had to if someone hadn't been so lazy these past few days."

Marik scratched his head, offering an apologetic grin. "I know I've let certain things go unchecked for quite a long time now. I'm sorry, Malik." He bent down, planting a sloppy (not to mention sweaty) kiss on the other blonde's forehead. "Can you forgive your neglectful mate?"

"You mean like every other time you've done something like this?" He asked, wiping his forehead exasperatedly. Why did his mate have to act loving when he was so hot and sweaty from working out? Yes, the image of Marik's strong, glistening body near him sent a sort of shiver down his spine, but the mood quickly ended when he was covered in said sweat.

His stern scowl slowly melted away at the pathetic quiver forming in Marik's lower lip. "Ugh, fine, I forgive you. Just, please, leave me alone right now. I'm tired, sore, and I need a break from all the stresses of my duties. You have no idea how much I'm being forced to do for Commander Loki and his lackeys."

"Mmm, if you let me I can help ease your tension." Marik purred, lowering himself onto his lover until he lay completely atop Malik, the younger boy's back flush against his tanned chest. He chuckled at the short intake of breath from the other Kaitsune and moved to nip gently at the delicate curve of Malik's ear, delighted as this brought a similar reaction.

Malik wiggled under his mate, smirking at the groan that sounded in his ear, and slid his arms under his belly, trying to get comfortable. Marik's tail coiled around his, squeezing suggestively, and the younger picked himself up and turned onto his back, arms circling the other's shoulders and neck while his legs enclosed Marik's waist. 'I guess I can deal with a little sweat.' He reasoned, playing with a strand of his lover's hair.

"Oh? You think you can make me feel better?" he asked, tongue darting out to lap at his mate's throat. Marik growled as his hips rocked against Malik's rhythmically, grabbing the other's hair and yanking him away from his neck to attack his cheeks and lips with hungry kisses. The younger blonde arched his back, a moan escaping him only to be swallowed by his lover.

They soon pulled apart, out of breath and panting for air. Marik nuzzled into his mate's neck, nipping gently at the flesh and chuckling as Malik gasped into his hair. He tightened his grip on the smaller blonde's tail, moving his knee to rub against the growing bulge in the other's pants.

"Still tired?" Marik asked, hands moving to remove Malik's shirt. The material was thrown aside, landing with a soft thud on the floor, and he skimmed his tongue along the expanse of newly revealed tanned flesh, nipping randomly and bringing mewls of pleasure from the Kaitsune beneath him. He felt Malik's fingers slip fully into his hair, holding him in place while his hips bucked to meet Marik's.

"Not really. I think I can handle a little more time before I get some rest." The smaller blonde answered, his tender caresses of his mate's scalp becoming sharp tugs as a particularly well placed scrape of Marik's teeth sent him reeling. The constant stroking of the other's knee against his erection was driving him insane with lust as well, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with all of Marik's teasing.

"Would you stop leading me along and just hurry up?" he ground out, body shivering with each pass of his lover's mouth and tongue on his chest, neck, and belly.

"Pushy, aren't we?" the older man snickered, slithering up Malik's body to bring him into another heated kiss, making sure to brush against the other's nipples as he passed. They fought for dominance, Marik winning easily, and through his half-lidded eyes he saw the ebony lashes of his lover flutter closed, and a blush forming on his mate's cheeks, the pink hue almost unnoticeable over the dark complexion.

Halting his knee, he broke away from his mate and propped himself up, elbows coming to rest on either side of the other's head. He watched Malik slowly open his eyes, the younger boy's breathing heavy from their activities and the idea of what was to come. The legs around his waist tensed, their lower bodies pressing together roughly.

Marik unraveled their tails, amused when the smaller blonde's found its way around his thigh and lower leg instead. The older male sat back on his knees, his toes used for support, and hauled his silken shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor near Malik's own. His pants soon followed (the fight to strip them from his legs being a tough one with the other's tail as an obstacle), leaving him bare above his lover (for most Kaitsune's didn't require nor agree with wearing undergarments).

Malik's clawed hands reached to feel the tanned flesh spread out for him, nails gliding sensuously across sensitive nipples and toward Marik's lower abdomen. He squeaked when his mate reciprocated the touch, adding a few painless pinches here and there.

When the hands began tugging at his pants, the smaller Kaitsune draped his arms around the other's shoulders and raised his hips, allowing Marik more room. His zipper was quickly undone and the material peeled from his toned legs, left forgotten on the edge of the bed as the man lowered himself to Malik's level, drawing him into yet another round of kisses and caresses, the pleasure only intensifying with the additional stimulation of their bodies coming together without the hindrance of clothing.

Marik's callused fingers fisted around the younger boy's manhood, bringing a cry from the blonde. He bucked desperately as his mate pumped him brazenly, his breath escaping in short pants. Malik clutched the covers beneath him until his knuckles turned white, teeth biting his lower lip to keep his moans at bay, the muscles in his tail constricting and loosening in time with the pace of his mate's hand.

The older man released him when Malik's movements became erratic, not wanting him to climax just yet. The blonde lay gasping on the sheets, hardly noticing as Marik crawled away from him and over to the edge of the bed, dragging the smaller of the two a few feet with him, seeing as how Malik's tail was still wrapped snugly around the older blonde's thigh.

Opening the drawer of the side table near the bed, Marik rummaged around loudly, removing a bottle of lubrication a moment later. He glanced at the bottle, an eager grin almost splitting his face in two, and returned to his earlier position atop his mate. The younger boy smiled lazily up at him, his hands sliding up the bed toward the pillow and grasping what cloth he could find. His legs widened, giving his lover more room, and he settled back into the soft blankets, waiting patiently.

Marik flicked open the bottle cap and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid into his palm. Laying the tube to the side, he shifted between Malik's thighs, motioning for the other to lift his lower body. The boy complied, and Marik slid one clawed finger cautiously past the ring of muscle protecting his mate's entrance, careful not to knick the sensitive skin around the area.

Biting his lower lip, Malik willed his inner walls to loosen around the invading digit, his head tilting back onto the pillow and his grip on the blankets tightening. His lover withdrew his finger and added a second, both entering as gently as possible. The blonde arched his back, a slight pain racing up his spine as Marik began a slow rhythm. A few minutes of heated cries later, the older man slid a third finger within his mate, flinching at the pained whimper the action brought. He shook his head, continuing with the preparation, well aware that without it Malik would be in far more pain when the main act arrived.

When the walls around his probing digits slackened to a bearable level and the younger Kaistune seemed more or less comfortable, Marik withdrew completely and leaned back on his toes once again, tugging and prodding at the tail still firmly attached to him to indicate he needed Malik to move it.

The appendage was relocated lower on his calf and with it out of the way he moved to grab the lubrication, pouring more into his palm and tossing the bottle to the floor. Spreading the fluid over his engorged length, Marik hissed quietly at the contact, glad they had finally reached this part of their love making. He felt as though he was going to explode from sexual frustration if he wasn't offered some form of relief soon.

Finished, he positioned himself at Malik's entrance, hands supporting his weight at his mate's sides. In one fluid motion, he thrust forward, past the barrier between him and the other's delicious warmth. They both groaned deeply, their progress halting as Marik gave his lover time to adjust to his size. At Malik's shaky nod, he pulled out slowly until only the head of his erection remained, then thrust back in, eyes closing in bliss.

Malik wasn't much better off. After the initial ache, it was merely the pleasure residing within him, its presence bringing him to an almost euphoric state of mind and leading both his inner voice and body to scream for more. His cheeks burned as blood rushed to his face (not to mention several other areas), and he aided Marik in his thrusts, back arching to bring his mate deeper and allow him to find the bundle of nerves hidden within his depths.

It didn't take long before their movements and breathing became irregular, both knowing they were close. The older blonde dropped to his elbows, his face inches away from the other Kaitsune's and watched Malik through glazed eyes, the endless moans falling from those kiss swollen lips taking him further to the edge. As the boy's eyelids snapped open and he yelled his release, head falling back to reveal the silky flesh of his throat, Marik knew he had had enough. His hips jerked and a shudder traveled down his back as the channel around him clamped down harshly and he froze, spilling his seed deep within his mate.

Spent, Marik collapsed, landing with a wet smack on Malik's chest below. He could hear his lover's shallow gulps for air in his ear, his own breath fluttering the other blonde's hair near his face. Minutes passed them by, their sexual highs subsiding enough to allow Marik to lift himself off his mate and roll over to lie beside him.

"Okay," Malik yawned, resting his head on the other's strong chest, "Now I'm really tired."

Marik gave an exhausted chuckle. "I am, too. Why don't we catch up a bit on our sleep, take a shower, and go visit the others later?"

"Sounds good to me, but just so you know, you haven't gotten out of taking the trash down to waste management for me." The younger Kaitsune mumbled, already falling asleep.

He heard Marik sigh, giving in, and the last thing that registered in his mind before sleep overtook him was the sensation of Marik's arms hugging him close and offering a sense of security and affection as he drifted into the abyss.

END of Marik/Malik lemon

This took the longest any lemon has ever taken to write in the history of human kind. . I don't even know WHY it took me a week to get it done. Guess I was just being lazy. I hope the others don't take me the same amount of time, but by the looks of it they just might.

All well, atleast you guys got a 5 page lemon scene out of the wait. xD

For those of you who can't read my mind and therefore have no idea why I had Marik address Malik as 'Vuyh,' here's the explanation: Vuyh is the old Kaitsune word for 'lover.' Bam, I'm awesome.

Up next, Bakura/Ryou. Then, it's Yami/Yugi and finally (the hardest) Seto/Jou.

Look forward to em!

Oh, and I'm working on ch 3 of Fate of the Damned, too. I haven't given up on that story. Just kinda forgot I hadn't updated it in two weeks. O.o


	16. BakuraRyou Interlude

The Bakura/Ryou Lemon Interlude is FINALLY HERE! –rejoices- Yes, that's right, I got off my lazy ass (and out of my One Shot loop) long enough to type this little monkey up. So, here it is now for your viewing pleasure.

WARNING: This fic contains a lemon (sex scene) between two men. If this offends you (or if you're too young/immature to read something like this) please turn away now and find something more suitable for you on the site. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Bakura groaned as the load of bags and assorted items in his arms grew heavier with each new purchase. Ryou was going overboard on his spending, making sure not to miss a single necessity (or otherwise) and the Kaitsune could practically feel his savings being torn from him. 'All well, at least he'll have his own wardrobe so he can stop stealing my shirts and cutting up my pants.'

Speaking of the human, Bakura realized the boy had slipped from his sight. Whipping his head around, he scanned the market place of the Port of Nivirret for signs of his little lover, the anxiety that had formed in his chest a moment ago dissipating when he spotted the boy a few yards away at yet another booth. Examining the prices marked on a board near the vender, he clicked his tongue irritably. This was going to cost him even more of his paycheck.

Hiking the bags higher in his grip, he steered through the crowd and came to a stop at Ryou's side, sending a glare in the merchant's direction. He hated these Kaitsunes, mostly because of their abhorrent behavior toward customers unwilling to pay inflated prices for their wares, and the fact that they enjoyed using their bargaining skills to swindle consumers out of as much money as possible. They merely saw Ryou as an easy target, and he would not put up with their attitudes.

"Finish up, Ryou. I want to get home as soon as possible." He let his gaze travel to the pale human, who was currently stretching the seams of a shirt, and flicked his tail impatiently. The boy turned his attention to the taller man, shirt held limply in front of him. His face fell into a disappointed frown, but he relented, refolding the article of clothing and setting it gently in its place. Ryou then nodded politely to the vender and turned in the direction of Bakura's home, missing the angry snarl the seller directed at his back.

The white haired Kaitsune beat the front of the wooden booth with his tail, knocking a few items from its surface and catching the other Kaitsune's surprised eye. Raising his lip and flashing his fangs, he hissed a threat at the man, then trailed after his human. He was getting extremely tired of the stares, whispers, frowns, and gestures directed at him and Ryou whenever they left the house, and though he knew his treatment of the boy was the main reason for these actions (his people felt he shouldn't be spending him time or money on a lowly human), he didn't intend to stop anytime soon. Mor's government had appointed him Ryou's guardian, and damn it, he was going to do the job the way he saw fit.

The Kaitsune slowed his steps once he came alongside Ryou, tail discreetly moving to drape around the boy's thighs. The two maneuvered through the crowd in silence, the boy with a large smile on his face and Bakura looking just plain bored. Most of their time was taken at the port, but upon breaking away from the bustling salesman and customers, they had a moderately peaceful trip across town and to their home.

Halting at the front door, Ryou helped liberate Bakura from his load and place the bags on the doorstep, then waited for his lover to fish the keys from his pants pocket and open the door. With a few mumbled curses and growls, their path was unhindered and Ryou took back his items and carried them inside, setting them gently on the floor of the living room near the couch. He threw the white-haired Kaitsune a glare as the other man discarded the rest of the shopping bags haphazardly next to his and tramped into the kitchen to get something to eat.

'Damn Kaitsune appetite.' He muttered to himself as he began unpacking his new wardrobe. 'Damn Kaitsune attitude, more like.' He added as an afterthought, furling his brows as the contents of a few of the bags spilled out onto the carpet. Ryou huffed, refolding the shirts and pants and piling them with the others, and when he had finished he gathered them all together and carried them, pile by pile, upstairs and put them away in their corresponding drawers. He then crushed the bags and threw them into the kitchen garbage can, turning his head to watch Bakura as he passed.

Stopping at the kitchen door, he rested his hand against the frame and leaned into it, eyes panning over the Kaitsune's muscular back. Smirking, he pushed away from the door and made his way to the man's side, sitting comfortably in the chair next to him. Leaning to the side, he planted a kiss on his lover's cheek, tongue darting out quickly to run over the expanse of skin. He felt Bakura jump at the contact and drew back as the man's head whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Just wondering how I could possibly repay you for all you've done for me. Giving me a home, buying me clothes and ordering new furniture – it was all very nice of you." Resting his chin in his hand, he arched his back slightly, the curve of his spine becoming more noticeable. He saw Bakura shift slightly in his seat, the other's gaze traveling down his back as his mouth hung slack. "Have any ideas as to what I could do, Bakura?" he asked, spreading his legs and setting his feet atop the wooden bars of his chair suggestively.

The Kaitsune flicked his tail as a grin sprang to his lips and pushed back from the table, the seat scraping across the tile as he did. Food left forgotten, the man stood and grasped Ryou's arm, hauling him to his feet, and brought the human into a heated kiss. The boy moaned as Bakura's tongue delved into his mouth, battling with his own, and gripped the man's shirt as they pulled apart moments later to catch their breath.

Ryou panted delicately, head lying on the other's chest as he allowed himself to be taken into his lover's arms, still astounded that the Kaitsune was able to carry him so easily. Bakura planted small kisses along the smaller boy's forehead and hair as he took them through the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom, closing the door with his tail out of habit. He groaned as the human stretched to nip at his lower jaw, and picked up his pace, hurrying to deposit his little lover on the bed.

The boy situated himself as the Kaitsune went to a side table, tearing open the top drawer and rummaging for some type of lube. Clawed fingers enclosing a bottle of lotion, Bakura kicked the drawer shut and returned to Ryou, handing him the container to deposit on the sheets for future use.

"I like this new way of thanking me." He said, licking his fangs hungrily. Climbing onto the blankets, he steadied himself as the bed swayed on its suspension ropes and slithered up Ryou's body until he hovered above him. "What brought this on, anyway? Not that I'm complaining, but a conventional 'Thank you' would have sufficed."

The younger boy snickered. "I'm sure it would have, but this way we can both enjoy the show of gratitude." Raising his arms, he hooked them around the Kaitsune's neck and brought him down into another kiss, moaning when Bakura's weight settled on top of him. He rocked his hips in time with the passing of the other's tongue against his, a smile pulling at his lips when the man ground their lower bodies together and his fingers buried themselves in Ryou's hair.

They parted, and the boy stopped teasing his lover as his arms moved to lie atop his white hair splayed over the pillow. Bakura's claws raked through his hair and massaged his scalp, chasing away the boy's stress with a mere stroke of his hand. His eyes fluttered closed as the Kaitsune's lips descended on his neck, nipping and licking at the soft flesh, and he tilted his head back, offering the other more room.

"Bakura." He giggled, squirming as those fangs traveled lower to nibble at his collarbone and nipples. The fingers left his hair, instead moving to settle around his upper arms as his grip on the boy tightened. Ryou moaned and arched his back at a particularly rough bite and spread his legs to allow Bakura to lie between then. The Kaitsune raised his head and their eyes met, the human giving him a knowing look as the pressure of the man's erection pressed against his inner thigh.

Ryou brushed his knuckles along the other's cheek, smiling when Bakura leaned into the touch and the older man's tail wound snugly around his leg. With a sharp tug, the human was pulled beneath the Kaitsune until they were face to face, the boy gripping Bakura's sleeves for support. Another deep kiss, and his shirt was quickly peeled from him and tossed to the side, landing in a crumpled heap next to the bed. It was soon followed by his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear, leaving him completely exposed to the other's hungry gaze.

Blushing self-consciously, Ryou fought to keep himself from covering his body, instead stretching out his limbs to give Bakura a better view. The lecherous grin this action brought him only made his face darken, and he turned his head to the side, giving the man a sidelong glance.

Bakura licked his lips and began undressing, flinging his clothes every which way, not caring where they ended up, whether it be on the dresser or the floor. Once he, too, was bare, he released Ryou's leg in favor of gripping a support rope behind him for support, and lowered himself, groaning as the human's heated flesh touched his equally flushed body. Their mouths met in a greedy kiss, Bakura's tongue easily gaining access to Ryou's, and as the boy beneath him began to buck against him, seeking contact, he reached for the bottle lying forgotten on the sheets.

Taking the lube in hand, he pulled away from his lover and sat on his knees, unscrewing the small white cap and pouring some of the thick liquid on his fingers. Abandoning the cap on the bed, he bent between Ryou's legs and lifted the lean limbs over his shoulders, giving him room to prepare the boy.

He remembered back to the first time they had made love, recalling that he had been unwilling to prepare the human in fear of his claws harming the other's fragile body. Now, though, he knew Ryou was not as fragile as he had first imagined, and for the past few weeks had begun gently readying him for their sexual activities.

Directing his fingers to the younger one's entrance, he inserted one of the clear-coated digits carefully, pausing at the small intake of breath. Continuing, he pressed in as far as he could, then pulled out, beginning a slow pace until the human appeared completely comfortable. Adding a second finger, he again waited for Ryou to adjust, then came the third digit, all three rubbing against the boy's sensitive inner walls and stretching him as they went.

When Ryou's breaths became heavy and his eyes drooped in pleasure, the Kaitsune removed his fingers and leaned back, mouth watering at the sight of the human spread out before him, offering himself so willingly to Bakura's every desire. Taking the lubrication from the covers, he hurriedly filled his palm with the wet substance and applied it to his manhood, gasping at the touch, then recapped the bottle and left it lying nearby, waiting till later to put it away.

Positioning the head of his member at the boy's entrance, he lowered his lips to Ryou's ear, whispering huskily, "Are you ready, little one?" A nod and a whimper were his only answer, and with a quick sweep of his tongue over the delicate tip of the younger's ear, he forced himself through the tight ring of muscle and into the smooth, warm channel beyond.

Both of them groaned at the intrusion, Ryou in slight pain and Bakura in ecstasy. The Kaitsune held his body still, waiting for the other to give him a signal that he was ready. Time seemed to drag on, his erection pulsing within the boy, almost appearing to beg for attention, and when Ryou finally raised his hips in a silent show of approval, he barely contained a sigh of relief.

Arms circling the other's waist and bringing their chests close, Bakura began a steady rhythm of deep, even thrusts, listening to the human's cries of pleasure and moans for more, his thin limbs holding onto the elder as if he were a lifeline. Their foreheads touched and sweat dripped from their skin as they moved as one, Bakura plunging into Ryou and the other bucking his lower body upward, meeting his lover's actions easily.

The Kaitsune easily found Ryou's prostate (its location now almost burned within his mind) and chuckled breathlessly as he repeatedly rubbed against the sensitive nub, driving his lover to the point of passion-induced madness, his cries echoing through the room and only managing to excite Bakura further. The older man's movements grew rough, his self-control long lost as he planted his hands on the pillow to either side of the human's head and used them to steady himself. They shared one final kiss, its duration cut short when Ryou tore away from the other and came with a shout, his sleek back arching high off the bed and his stomach brushing the toned surface of the Kaitsune's.

Bakura released soon afterward, the exquisite feeling of the boy closing around him causing his muscles to stiffen and his seed to be emptied into Ryou's passage. Completely drained, he removed his softening member from the boy and collapsed atop the younger male, head resting heavily on the human's chest. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when a pair of hands wove through his hair, smoothing out the white locks and helping to calm him.

"Thanks again, Bakura." Ryou murmured, holding the man close. He shifted to kiss the top of the Kaitsune's hair lovingly, leaning his head back and out of the way when his lover sat up on his elbows, blood red eyes boring into his own chocolate brown.

"It was no problem, Ryou. I'm glad you're happy here with me." Bakura answered, nibbling affectionately at his little human's throat. Ryou just held him tighter, and when the other freed himself from the younger's grip to start getting dressed and replace the bottle of lubrication, he stayed nestled in the covers, too relaxed to get up just yet.

Bakura laughed when he turned to see the human still lying in bed, and proceeded to cocoon the boy within the blankets and lift him into his strong arms, encouraging his lover to lay his head against his chest. "Come on, Ryou. Let's go downstairs and watch some television. You can sleep in my lap if you like."

Ryou snuggled deeper into his embrace, nuzzling the material of the Kaitsune's shirt. "I'd like that." He whispered, happiness seeping into him as they made their way downstairs and into the living room to spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's company.

END

Whee! It's done! –jigs- Hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, please review:D


	17. YamiYugi Interlude

The YamiYugi lemon interlude is here and it only took me like 3 weeks:D YAY, I SUCK!

This lemon takes place at the point in the epilogue where it speaks about Yami getting injured during the war. :o You'd think he wouldn't have sex in that condition…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

YamiYugi Lemon Interlude

Yugi worried his lip as he and Ryou paced the perimeter of the Veufrien's port, their hands clasped in front of them and both silent as their minds wandered aimlessly. Both had only just heard the news of Yami's brush with death at the hands of their enemy (along with Bakura's rescue of the ill-fated Kaitsune) and, after thanking Yugi's commanding officer profusely for allowing him to abandon his post, together had raced down to the dock to wait impatiently for their lovers' impending arrival. Two hours had already passed by, and with each moment lost their unease increased. What was taking the medical ship so long to return?

Grasping his shirt roughly, Yugi's steps faltered and he closed his eyes, exhaling steadily. He sensed Ryou do the same nearby, but ignored the other in light of his own discomfort. 'I have to calm down.' He told himself, easing over to the nearby wall and pushing his back against the cool metal surface. 'Yami would be frustrated with me if he knew I was acting so hysterical.' Forcing himself to relax, he leaned his head back and took several deep, even breaths. Ryou moved next to him and copied his movements, his whimpers and soft, frightened sobs doing little to ease Yugi's worries.

Even with the human's constant vocalized despair, the small Kaitsune found himself to be moderately composed a few minutes later. What little progress the short session of stillness had brought him was dashed, however, as the sounds of a ship entering the port reached Yugi's ears.

Springing to his feet and whipping his head around in the direction of the noise, he sprinted forward at full speed, heart nestled in his throat and hardly aware of Ryou close behind him. Their feet slapping harshly against the floor as they went, the boys passed several empty docking bays and a few scattered supply ships here and there during their run, before coming across the small medical ship currently docking near the end of the port.

Gasping for breath, he skid to a stop and stood anxiously at the edge of the walkway with Ryou in tow, who was bouncing in place in his anticipation. Yugi, too, could hardly wait to catch sight of his lover as he was escorted through the ship's hatch, though he didn't know how he would react if he were to find his mate covered in blood or gaping wounds.

When the vessel came to a complete standstill, the door slid open and Yugi caught the first glance of Yami's head as he emerged, arm slung over Bakura's shoulders for support. The white-haired male helped his fellow Kaitsune over the threshold and into the awaiting arms of his younger lover, who cried out happily at the added weight of the other, then practically fell against Ryou, smiling tiredly when he was assaulted with a barrage of kisses over his cheeks, forehead, and lips.

Yugi, too, planted numerous tender kisses to Yami's face and neck, hugging the injured man gently to his own body. He looked to the side and his eyes met Ryou's, both boys grinning tearfully and nodding in understanding, pulling their respective partners away and toward the port's exit where they would part ways and return to the privacy of their rooms.

The journey from the port to their bedroom was long and tedious, but Yugi drove himself onward, calling upon all his strength to haul Yami through the halls and around corners, his mind set on the single task of getting his mate safely into bed. It was extremely tough keeping his cool, as the other man had taken to gasping in pain whenever he was shifted, the wounds covering his arms, back, and legs twitching beneath their bandages, but Yugi persevered, and eventually the two reached the door leading into their room.

"Don't worry, Yami." He whispered, a bit out of breath. "You're almost in bed." Typing in the key code quickly, he waited for the door to slide open, then helped his mate hobble inside and over to the large, rounded, overhanging bed in the center of the room. "Careful, Yami." Yugi said through clenched teeth as he lifted himself onto the netting and heaved his lover up with him. "Don't hurt your wounds further." He added, placing a hand on the other's back as the taller Kaitsune collapsed onto his stomach, hands coming to rest at his sides on the fresh blankets.

Wiping his tears away with his free hand, Yugi leaned down and laid to the side of his mate, resting his weight lightly on the other and planting a kiss at the nape of the elder's neck when they were both settled. "You'll be alright now, Yami." He whispered, using the man's shoulders as a makeshift pillow and massaging the taught muscles beneath his hands soothingly. "I'll make sure no one bothers you until you're feeling better."

Yami groaned in reply, readjusting himself under the gentle ministrations of his mate. After a moment of blissful silence, he spoke, "Thank you, Yugi. I appreciate all you're doing for me." Pausing to take in an unsteady breath, he continued in a low tone, "I'm sorry I let this happen."

Yugi's eyes widened and he sat up, the movement catching the other Kaitsune's attention. "Yami! Don't say that! None of this is your fault!" His mate gave an answering sigh and his eyelids slid closed once more, causing a surge of anger to rise in Yugi. "Don't ignore me, Yami! I mean it, please don't blame this on yourself! You're one of the greatest warriors on this ship and quite possibly in our entire race. Just because you were injured doesn't make that any less true – to me or our friends."

When he received nothing but a snort for his effort, his brows furrowed and he shoved his hands under Yami's waist, attempting to roll him over. He ignored his mate's yelp at the treatment, demanding the man stop lying there as though he were dead weight and move. "Roll over, Yami!" he growled, a frown forming on his lips.

With one last grunt from the both of them (Yami from pain and Yugi from the effort of flipping him over), the older Kaitsune was successfully turned on his back, where he had a superb view of the look of irritation on his small lover's face. Blinking stupidly at the completely uncharacteristic expression, he lay there quietly, patiently awaiting the rest of his lover's speech. He needn't wait long, as Yugi immediately began verbally berating him once again.

"Don't you understand, Yami?" he yelled, tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he straddled the elder's waist and hovered above him, using his arms for support. "No matter what happens, as long as you're safe and healthy, the others and I will be satisfied! It doesn't matter if you complete your mission or if you move up in rank, as long as you're _here_, we'll be proud and grateful to have you with us." He bit his lip, glancing away from Yami's face and dropping his lover's shirtless and heavily bandaged chest, interlacing their tails and fingers in the process. "Please don't speak as though our respect for you is unfounded. You're so much greater than you believe." He whimpered, nuzzling into the warm flesh beneath his cheek.

Yami lay still for several moments, listening to the soft sounds of Yugi's sorrow as it slowly began to fill the room. Exhaling quietly, he turned his head to the side and winced as he untangled his fingers from his mate's and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's back. He heard the scraping of cloth against his chest, signaling the boy had raised his head, but refused to look down into the undoubtedly tear-streaked face, as his heart was already clenched tight in remorse. He hated when Yugi cried, especially when he was the cause.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Vuyh. I didn't mean to do such a thing. Please, forgive me for my depression and unguarded words." Closing his eyes wearily, he didn't move when Yugi sniffled once more and moved to nuzzle his chin, the smaller Kaitsune's hot breath running over his skin with each of his uneven whimpers. Yami tightened his grip and rested his cheek atop his lover's head, watching the boy's hair sway in the breeze caused by the ship's air conditioning system above.

"Just please don't talk like that again, okay?" Yugi whispered, smiling through his tears at the added weight from Yami's affectionate gesture. Wiping his cheeks haphazardly with his hands, he planted a kiss to one of the uncovered patches of skin on the elder Kaitsune's collar and upper chest, chuckling when the tail coiled around his constricted and a gasp escaped the other's lips.

Yami instructed himself to calm down, shifting and grimacing at the slight pain that raced throughout his shoulders. Those humans had done a number on him, and Yugi's actions weren't helping him relax and recover, they were just arousing his need. Stretching his muscles as inconspicuously as possible, he desperately attempted to work out the kinks, but it was to no avail. Snorting in irritation, he was about to let his mind wander to more pleasant thoughts of murdering the soldiers who had put him in this state, when he was interrupted by yet another of Yugi's kisses to his exposed skin, followed by a gentle nip.

"Yugi," he muttered, sucking in a quick breath when the smaller male continued his ministrations, "Though I'd love for this to go further, I don't think I'm in good enough shape right now to have sex. I'd probably throw out my back, as humiliating as that sounds." He looked down as Yugi sat up, and almost gulped at the expression on the younger one's face.

"Don't worry, Yami. I would never let you do something so stressful in your condition." Yugi smiled pleasantly, but Yami was sure he saw an underlying smirk that told of devious intentions.

Leaning back, the elder man stared at his mate warily, becoming increasingly anxious as Yugi bent forward, lower arms lying flat on his chest and hips moving to meet Yami's, bringing a tantalizing curve to the younger's spine. The older Kaitsune started to tell his lover once again how he felt about the issue, but the words came to a strangled halt when the sensation of Yugi's tail rhythmically squeezing and releasing around his own registered in his already hazy mind.

Eyes widening at the contact, Yami couldn't help but release a groan as he felt his manhood twitch at the shameless proposal hidden within the action. Damn his inability to resist such a temptation! It couldn't be helped, though – it was hard to ignore the fact that Yugi could be quite tantalizing if he wished to be. Flopping back to the sheets, he permitted a small buck of his hips which brought him closer to his mate, giving the boy a dirty look that easily said, 'I can't believe you'd put me in such an unfair position.'

Yugi just grinned innocently, moving his lower body in time with Yami's and closing the gap between them to share a searing kiss with the other. Opening his mouth suggestively, he smirked when his lover took the invitation, sliding his tongue into the wet cavern and quickly deepening the kiss. Yugi's eyes slid shut of their own accord, a small moan escaping his throat as he felt Yami's tongue slide along his, the taste it brought along with it resembling that of copper. Furrowing his brows, he realized the man must have either spat up blood after acquiring his injuries, or had licked his wounds before they were bandaged. In either case, it left a frown on the shorter Kaitsune's lips.

Pulling away, Yugi glanced into his mate's eyes, seeing the obvious lust behind the violet orbs, but also a hint of pain. Tearing his gaze away, he swore to himself that by the end of this little session, he would have wiped away the pain and left only pleasure in its wake.

Sealing his resolve, he sat up on his knees and slid his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side once it had cleared his hair. Taking a moment to straighten the mop of spikes, he proceeded to remove his pants, unbuckling the gaudy belt and peeling the heavy material from his thin legs, followed by his undergarments. Flinging those to the side as well, he righted himself atop Yami, completely bereft of clothing, thoroughly enjoying the hungry expression on the other's face.

"I thought you were completely against this, Yami?" he said, pressing his hips down into the noticeable bulge in his mate's pants.

Taking an unsteady breath, Yami propped himself up on his elbows, hissing in pain. Gaze traveling over the other Kaitsune's nude body, he had to fight to get the next few words past the lump forming in his throat. "I was, until you persuaded me to change my mind."

"Glad to hear it." Yugi murmured, teasing his lover with a few more sensual circles of his hips, before lifting himself and scooting back over Yami's legs, giving himself room to separate the older man from his pants. Unzipping them painfully slow, he paid little attention to the quickening of his mate's breaths, much too intent on completing the task at hand.

Slipping the fabric down Yami's toned legs, Yugi worked diligently to get the material over the man's large feet and away from his tail, the long appendage having to be freed from a hole in the bottom of the pants before they could be entirely removed. Finally, with pants in hand and a nude, bandage-laden Yami beneath him, Yugi threw the clothing to the floor and lowered himself until his face was mere inches from his lover's thigh, a sly grin taking hold of him once more.

The elder Kaitsune swallowed at the sight, mouth suddenly dry. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into his little lover, but, even though his shoulders and assorted injuries were bothering him greatly, he couldn't honestly say he wanted the boy to stop. Yami tried once more to gather his wits and unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth, but failed miserably when Yugi started crawling forward, skin appearing to glisten in the low light and stomach gliding pleasurably over his erection as it passed.

Collapsing back to the sheets, Yami took a moment to catch his breath, completely unaware he had been holding it to begin with. Eyes trained on the ceiling, he wasn't surprised when the vision of the support ropes above were suddenly blocked as Yugi's face came into view, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright, Yami? I hope this isn't too much for you." Yugi stated, planting a chaste kiss to the other man's forehead as he rolled off him and set his feet on the tile floor of their room, gasping as cool air brushed over his own stiff member. Steadying himself, the small Kaitsune made his way to the open bathroom door across from the bed and entered the darkened area, tearing open one of the drawers underneath the counter and rummaging through its contents for a bottle of lubrication.

Finding what he was searching for, Yugi closed the drawer with his hip and returned to his bedridden mate, clamoring back onto the netted surface and into Yami's lap. Depositing the bottle next to the older male's arm on the blankets, he lay so their chests and bellies met, face buried in his partner's neck and mouth working at the skin offered to him, sucking and nipping wherever possible.

Yami wrapped his arms and tail around Yugi, pulling him flush against his body and holding in his moan as their erections came together, creating a delicious friction. Relocating his hands to the other's slim hips, Yami ran his claws delicately over the sensitive flesh, chuckling as Yugi practically purred near his ear.

Abandoning Yami's neck, Yugi rose into a sitting position once again and straddled the larger man's hips as he reached for the bottle of lubrication, ready to move this intimate meeting along to the final act. Clicking open the container and pouring a large amount of the thick liquid into his palm, he dropped the lube to the side and rubbed his hands, slathering the substance over his skin before moving to give Yami's shaft the same treatment.

Once he was sure the other Kaitsune was prepared, he lifted himself and positioned his entrance above his mate's erection and hands on the man's chest for support, watching Yami out of the corner of his eye. It was quite amusing to see the warrior so disheveled and out of breath, though it probably had more to do with his treatment earlier that day than with what was happening now.

Keeping his whimpers to a minimum, Yugi lowered himself onto Yami's stiff member, listening to the man grunt in pleasure. Letting out his own gasp of pain, the young Kaitsune continued his descent until his mate was fully sheathed within him. Breathing deeply, he paused to allow his muscles time to relax and accept the intrusion as they had done many times in the past. This did not take long (to Yugi's intense gratitude), and soon the boy was pushing himself along Yami's length, back arching whenever the man brushed against his prostate.

Yami thrust up into his lover's tight heat, no longer caring about the soreness in his shoulders or the throbbing of his wounds. All that occupied his mind now was the intense lust flooding his senses and Yugi's scent as it surrounded him, making him feel light headed. Tail curling around the younger one's waist, he aided the boy in his increasingly hurried motions, intensifying the pleasure for both himself and his mate.

As the minutes began to build, so did the pressure in Yugi's stomach and groin, urging him faster along Yami's erection, the once deep and well-timed thrusts now becoming irregular and shallow. Panting with need, he dropped roughly onto the other, crying out as his prostrate was struck one last time, sending him into his climax.

The elder male growled and bucked his hips as Yugi's inner walls collapsed in around him and the boy's passion covered his chest. He was ready for his own release to arrive, and as his vision began to blacken he grew desperate, increasing his movements even as his lover flopped onto his chest and his shaky breaths skimmed across his skin. A few more seconds of stimulation, and Yami froze, filling Yugi with his warm seed, grateful his reprieve had finally arrived.

Falling back, Yami hit the sheets covered in sweat and out cold, body too overcome with the day's events to remain conscious any longer. Yugi, however, was quite awake and alert, and after picking himself up and freeing the other's manhood from his entrance with a hiss (along with removing the now slack tail from his waist), rolled away and went to put the bottle of lubrication away and collect a washcloth to clean up the new mess in their bed.

When the semen had been completely wiped from his and Yami's bodies, he tucked his lover into the somewhat damp covers and tossed the soiled cloth into the laundry basket near the door to their room. Locating his clothing, he dressed calmly, ignoring the slight sting racing up his spine as he did so, then collected the elder male's clothes and folded them neatly, setting them in a neat pile on the floor before walking to the door.

Throwing one last look over his shoulder at Yami, he smiled happily and decided to leave him alone for a few hours, feeling he deserved the peace for all he had gone through today. Straightening his hair to the best of his ability, he left and headed toward the cafeteria, the thought of food sounding wonderful to his empty stomach.

END

Notes:

Public Message:

Remember kids - hot, steamy sex with Yugi is the only cure for feelings of inadequacy.

I'm not really happy with this lemon, but hey, I've thought my writing sucked before and then every else thought it kicked ass, so hopefully this is also one of those times.

Again, Vuyh means 'lover' in the old Kaitsune language.

Seto/Jou is coming up next, and I also have to get ch 5 of Fate written. Hope those don't take me as long as this damn thing did. (They shouldn't, I'm on summer break. I have LOADS of free time now. xD)

If you enjoyed, please leave a review. I appreciate them greatly. :P


	18. SetoJou Interlude

Opal – S/J Lemon Interlude. Enjoy. :3

Jou walked down one of the main streets of Nivirret, spotting his and Seto's home ahead, nestled between two other smoothly shaped houses on the left side of the rocky street. Listening to the light thump of his nails against the dirt and thick grass covering the ground, the blonde breathed deeply, sampling the crisp night air and regretting it a moment later when a hovercraft flew by, emitting putrid fumes that had him practically gagging with disgust.

Pausing to cough and rub his now slightly irritated eyes vigorously (exhaust always seemed to have that affect on him), he wondered just why he even tried in the first place. Peaceful spans of time (even on Mor) were hard to come by these days, and finding yourself within one was not only an exhilarating experience, but a short one as well.

One last quick pass of his fingers over his eyelids and Jou was ready to close the distance between him and his front door once more. Moving swiftly now, he felt the excitement building within his chest as he neared his goal, the delight of being relieved of his military duties for the night and earning the chance to relax for a few hours having replaced his discomfort from the unfortunate hovercraft incident. True, his rest would only last until the next day when he was expected to do it all over again, but the blonde was optimistic that what time he did have would be enough to prepare him for the labors of tomorrow.

It was undoubtedly tough being a soldier for the Kaitsune military, probably more so than any other species in the Thoiz galaxy. Yet, Jou never allowed his fatigue to show and especially hated exhibiting signs of weakness in front of his mate, Seto. The shame brought on by the taller Kaitsune's countless remarks and brutal sense of humor was almost harder to tolerate than the job itself.

Reaching for the controls to his home's front door, he jumped back and yelped in surprise when, without his fingers even brushing the buttons, the door opened on its own. Or, at least, he thought it had, until a tall, dark figure emerged from the inner shadows of the house and stepped out into the pale light of the moon and stars which were just beginning to appear in the sky above. Once the angular face and well-groomed hair of the Kaitsune in his path was revealed, Jou snorted and rushed forward to stand before the other, blood rising to his cheeks in his frustration.

"Damn it, Seto, don't scare me like that! I thought you were a burglar or something! You're lucky I didn't attack you." He seethed, hands balled into fists before his chest.

His tirade only managed to elicit a short chuckle from the other, whose deep voice permeated the air as he answered. "Attack me? You were too busy wetting yourself to do me any harm, my dear Jounounchi."

"Cut the 'dear Jounounchi' bullshit, you ass. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm or your attitude." He brushed past Seto, bumping brashly into his shoulder in the process, and directed his sights (and feet) toward the kitchen. "I'm tired, angry, and hungry, and all I want to do is get something in my belly, watch a little television, and pass out on the couch. Is that too much to ask? Can you leave me alone for the night and let me relax, Seto?"

The brunette Kaitsune eyed his mate as he punched in the door's code, paying it no attention when the familiar clang signaled that it had finished its task. Facing Jou's back as the blonde disappeared into the kitchen down the hall, Seto frowned. 'He's always been a little on edge when he gets home, but never like this.'

Flicking a non-existent hair out of his cerulean eyes, Seto moved into the kitchen, seating himself next to his mate at the table who, after entering the kitchen, had snatched a piece of Nesyrian beast meat from the fridge and was already in the process of devouring it.

The shorter Kaitsune chewed quickly, mouth wide open, savoring the juices washing over his tongue from his meal. As he ate, he was completely oblivious to Seto, whose upper lip rose in mild disgust at the other's uncivilized eating habits. It was only when his mate spoke that Jou took notice and turned to glare at him, still mindlessly chomping away at the tough meat.

"What happened today to get you into such a mood?" Seto asked, getting right to the point. He never was one for 'beating around the bush,' as some would say.

"Nothing, alright? It was the same as any other day."

"The hell it was." The elder snorted, shifting his weight and attempting to keep his temper in check. "I can tell you're in a worse state than you normally are, and it's bothering me. Now, tell me the truth. What happened?"

Jou swallowed his mouthful and shoved the rest of the meat into his mouth, standing suddenly and walking over to the fridge to grab something to drink. He ignored Seto's question for the moment, reaching for a bottle of bluish juice and chugging it thirstily. With the container empty and his stomach full for the time being, the blonde tossed the bottle into the garbage receptacle nearby and faced his mate.

"Look, Seto, I did what I usually do, okay? It's just… today I had to do twice as much and it really took its toll on me." A wave of fatigue washed over Jou, forcing him to return to his mate's side and sit down, elbows sliding over the table's smooth surface and barely anchoring him in place.

The elder Kaitsune paused to contemplate the other's words, and to take in the worrisome sight of him almost passing out on the kitchen table. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he made up his mind.

Getting to his feet, Seto bent and gathered a surprised Jou into his arms and marched purposefully to the living room, where he deposited his weary lover onto the plush couch. Searching for the remote, he discovered it half hidden under a magazine on the small coffee table set in front of the television. Snatching it into his hand, he flicked the power button, effectively turning on the TV and surrounding them both in the sounds of some foreign action movie.

Forcing back his gag reflex, he switched the channel to something less obnoxious, all the while wondering just why Jou watched that kind of junk. Another tap of his finger, and the volume was lessened as well, no longer drowning out his own thoughts.

With the controls now set to his satisfaction, Seto sat gracefully next to his mate, pretending to overlook the blonde's apparent awe at his actions. He didn't wish to answer any of Jou's questions, since he himself didn't have an answer as to why he had done what he did. 'Perhaps I'm just growing soft.' He reasoned, eye twitching at the thought. 'No, I'm probably just losing my mind.'

Opening his mouth to speak, Jou soon thought better of it, and closed it again with a click of his teeth. The look on Seto's face spoke volumes of what the man was thinking, and it must have been along the lines of what he had just done, which was definitely something the brunette rarely did, if at all. In fact, the only other situation he could think of that his stoic mate had done something so…well, sweet, was when they were spending some 'quality' time together - or, as Marik had described it, having mad, hot, animalistic sex. Jou preferred the former since it sounded less perverted.

Opting to leave the subject unspoken, the blonde rolled onto his side and turned his attention toward the television, immediately relaxing into the soft fabric of the furniture beneath him. He let his eyelids droop and the voices from the sitcom wash over him, lulling him into a sort of stupor. He had been close to falling asleep, when he felt something shift next to his feet. Remembering that Seto was still on the couch with him, he pulled his legs closer to his chest, careful of his sharp claws, and brought his tail up and over his belly, thinking that he may have been in the other's way. The movement continued, however, even after he had accommodated his mate, and he looked over his shoulder at the brunette in slight confusion.

He blinked when his gaze came into contact with that of deep blue, located a mere foot or so from his face. Seto hadn't been shifting to get comfortable, he had been settling himself over Jou and was now using his vantage point to stare down at the blonde. Blushing a bit, the smaller Kaitsune glanced to the sides, seeing that his mate was holding himself up by his arms, one situated near Jou's head on the cushion, and the other resting on the top of the couch. He also caught a glimpse of the brunette's tail swishing lazily near the floor under them, occasionally thumping lightly against the furniture's front.

Curling tighter into his odd position, Jou attempted to overlook the feeling of Seto's knees brushing against his thighs as the elder moved to rest on top of him, his arms curling around the younger male's midsection, head lying heavily on his arm and shoulder, and armored tail wrapping around the edge of the sofa to slump to the carpet below. The blush on his cheeks spread to the bridge of his nose and darkened considerably. What on Mor was Seto doing?

"Um, are you feeling alright, Seto?" Jou stuttered, nudging his arm back in hopes of dislodging the other Kaitsune from his spot. "You've been acting pretty strange since we left the kitchen."

Pressing his head down to stop the blonde's incessant attempts to push him away, Seto gave his trademark smirk even though his mate couldn't see it and replied, "You're not the only one who dealt with a lot today. I'm tired, too. I'm also quite content where I am and don't plan to move any time soon, so you can stop fidgeting since it's not going to work."

Focusing ahead of him, Jou remained motionless, still a bit caught off guard by his mate's actions. His mind eventually gave up on what the reasons were to Seto's behavior, and instead went back to its earlier haze. The voices from the television wove together until the dialogue was indistinguishable to his ears, and the images blurred into one form so they appeared as a mass of colors and shapes. The blonde Kaitsune started to slip away into the void of sleep, happy to leave this day behind in exchange for the next, but a persistent pressure at his neck pulled him back from the abyss.

Blinking his eyes blearily, Jou vaguely wondered what the sensation was, when something wet lapped at the skin from his jaw to his shoulder. Sucking in a breath, he understood now what had woken him up.

"Seto? What are you doing?" he asked, rolling his head to bump gently into the other male's, their cheeks brushing against each other.

The movement at his neck halted, and Jou wondered what the elder man was up to, receiving his answer soon enough when the lips that had originally been massaging the column of his throat shifted to his cheek, pressing lightly against the dusky flesh as Seto's head rotated to adapt to the new position. Eyelids drooping contentedly, the smaller Kaitsune nudged against the other once more, nuzzling the brunette's ear and watching his slow, even breaths flutter the auburn hair under his nose.

A few more nips and chaste kisses and Seto's answer came in his low baritone. "Helping you settle down. Why, am I failing?"

"Mmm, no."

"Well then, I guess I should keep going." He grinned, teeth grazing over the younger Kaitsune's jaw.

Jou mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his back, pushing at Seto's chest with his free arm beforehand to warn the other that he was planning to move. He didn't want this rather unusual amount of consideration on his mate's part to end with an unpleasant and jarring crack of their skulls.

Successfully flipping over, Jou wound his arms around Seto's shoulders and cradled the elder's hips between his clothed thighs, tail snaking out from under him to drape over the brunette's back casually. Grinning up at the other, he pulled his mate closer for a more fulfilling kiss, grip tightening when Seto's tongue swept along his lower lip, awaiting Jou's invitation.

Grinning, the blonde overlooked the pressure at his lips, continuing his sluggish pace and waiting for Seto to grow impatient at his lack of enthusiasm. As the seconds ticked by and his lips stayed firmly shut, he could practically sense the elder's aggravation as his actions grew persistent, not understanding why he was being denied what he wanted. Jou snickered into the kiss when the brunette huffed and doubled his efforts, pulling away soon after his advances were refused to glare at the smaller Kaitsune.

"Jou, are you being difficult because you're in a sour mood, or because you want to piss me off?"

Mustering the sweetest, most innocent expression he had in his arsenal, Jou answered sweetly, "I don't know, which do you think it is?"

"I think you're trying to irritate me in order to make yourself feel that much better about your day." He watched Jou bat his eyelashes and could virtually feel his blood pressure rising as he grit his teeth, the temptation to grind them almost too great for him to handle. Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly and deliberately. "Since you've been found out, could you perhaps stop? Remember, I had a hard day, too, and this isn't helping it at all, let me assure you."

Folding his arms over his chest and pouting playfully, the younger Kaitsune looked over toward the television and refused to answer. He wasn't really upset, he simply wished to see what Seto would do about the situation now that he was refusing to acknowledge the brunette. Jou's thoughts became inundated with humorous likenesses of himself rubbing his hands together in the classic villain fashion, imagining some of the looks that were most likely being passed his way by his mate and barely holding back his snickers.

It was because of this train of thought that he jumped an inch or two when a pair of strong hands took hold of his wrists and pried his arms apart, leaving room to lift his shirt and offer a moist and lazy tongue access to his exposed chest. This strategy of Seto's was completely unexpected, and the blonde whipped his head around to gawk at the other male in astonishment. Was this really his tightwad of a mate at work?

Sensing Jou's eyes on him, the elder paused and glanced into the other's eyes, sharing a grin of his own at the blonde's slack-jawed appearance.

"Something wrong?" he asked, thumping his tail against the floor and slithering up so he was face-to-face with the other Kaitsune.

Jou opened his mouth to speak, but the sound was muffled as rough lips descended on his and Seto's tongue was able to push through and rove over the inner recesses of his mouth undeterred. Gagging slightly, he fought to gain some semblance of control in this battle, tongue lashing out to slide along his mate's, bringing a satisfied grunt from the darker-haired male.

Arms returning to their previous position around Seto's shoulders, Jou pulled him closer, grip on his slim hips tightening and tail rhythmically pressing and releasing the taller male's muscular waist as their kissing grew heated. He broke away to catch his breath, but gasped a moment later as his lover's kiss-worn lips targeted his throat, collar, and chest, and those skilled hands made quick work of his pants, bringing them down far enough to allow access to his backside.

With another small smile adorning his lips, Seto ran his fingertips over the smooth skin, enjoying Jou's barely-contained moans and the gentle rocking of his hips as the bulge forming in the blonde Kaitsune's pants pulsed near his thigh. Chuckling, the elder ground his own cloth covered erection into the boy's, all the while using his grip on Jou's bottom to lift him into the action, increasing the delicious friction between them.

Jou cried out and arched his back, rubbing lewdly against his lover and mirroring his lust filled gaze. Damn, Seto was good at this! It wasn't often that he was in this type of mood, but when he was, there was no stopping the inevitable. Whatever Seto wanted, Seto got, and though he told his friends this was one of the aspects of his mate that he couldn't stand, deep down, he found it incredibly arousing. Not just because he, too, shared the same mindset (If I want it, why can't I have it?), but the vision of the older Kaitsune fighting tooth and nail for what he desired left Jou nearly hopping with excitement, both sexual and otherwise.

Using the grip he had on the other male's chestnut hair, Jou hauled him back up for another round of desperate kisses and warring tongues, the heat rising to both their cheeks at the knowledge of what was currently happening and the prospect of what was to come. Seto's hands left his pants, tugging the clothing the rest of the way down his long legs until Jou was able to shimmy them over his scaled feet and kick them away.

Free from its confines, the blonde's erection sprung forth, the cool air of the room running over it and causing the smaller boy to gasp and tear himself from the other. He turned his head to the side, eyes shut and panting for air, unaware of Seto's wandering hands as they removed the brunette's shirt, leaving his strong chest bare. They then continued on to more appealing territory, roving under Jou's shirt to lift it up and over the Kaitsune's head, mussing up his hair and making it more of a rat's nest than it already was.

When those hazel eyes locked with his, Seto smirked, hands bypassing his mate's own which lay next to his head on the couch cushion and instead choosing to bury them into the other's light locks. Leaning closer, he breathed, "You look luscious right now, do you know that? The blush… the gasps…" he moved to Jou's ear and blew air across the sensitive skin, listening to the moan this elicited and continued in a low voice, "…Whimpering my name."

"I am not whimpering your name." the blonde whispered, knocking his head against his mate's lightly.

"You will be." Seto chuckled, pulling back to catch the surprise on Jou's face for the third time that night.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Seto?" Jou asked, stealing the question from an old sitcom he had watched quite a few years ago. Hey, it fit the situation!

Answering with a lick to the boy's cheek, the dark-haired Kaitsune climbed off his partner and undid his pants, holding back the hiss of pleasure as his manhood was finally liberated from the uncomfortable material. Maneuvering his feet through the pant-legs, he settled back above Jou, dropping the clothing to the floor and placing himself snugly back between the other's thighs.

The two groaned as skin met skin, their backs arching and arms encircling each other in a needy embrace. Jou's tail was pried from around his lover's waist by the other's equally nimble tail, and, following its example, wound around the larger scaled appendage, both spilling over the side of the sofa and coming to rest on the plush carpet.

Mouths, too, met, locking together smoothly, interrupted only by the occasional moan or grunt of pleasure as their erections brushed against one another. The younger Kaitsune added another noise to the fray as he cried into his mate's lips, bucking into him when his lithe fingers left his hair and ghosted over Jou's weeping manhood.

"Seto, stop teasing me!" the blonde demanded, head falling back on the cushion before he decided to deliver his own brand of torture to Seto's member, reaching over to grasp it roughly and pump him ruthlessly.

Thrusting into the touch, the larger Kaitsune growled and doubled his efforts, proud of his work when his mate screamed and arched his back, giving him a dirty look all the while. "A bit impatient, aren't we?" he panted, rocking his hips in time with Jou's touch.

"Of course I am. Now hurry up!"

"Alright, alright." Seto groaned, releasing Jou and batting away the boy's hands. "Little bitch." He added as he untangled their tails and got up to stumble from the living room and to their bedroom, sidestepping some of the blonde's junk that covered the floor and entering the master bathroom where they kept their lube. This was just a safety precaution, as the bottles kept mysteriously disappearing when one of their friends would come to visit and they were still being kept in the other bathroom in the house.

Flicking on the light, he made his way over to the sink and threw open the top drawer to the right (being careful of his raging hard-on) and snatched one of the lube bottles hidden deep within. Slamming the drawer shut, he exited the room, making sure to switch the light off as he did so.

Returning to the living room, he took in the sight of his mate lying nude on the couch – panting, sweaty, and highly aroused – and his eyes glazed over, his hurried steps carrying him to his lover. Not wishing to waste anymore time, he flicked open the cap and poured a large amount of lube into his palm, then, disposed of the bottle on the floor. Lowering his hand, he stroked himself, breath catching at the pressure around his erection and mind wandering to how it would feel when he had Jou's inner muscles around him instead of his fingers.

Forcing himself to abandon his wanton pulls at his manhood, Seto rejoined their tails and reclaimed his place between his lover's thighs, sitting up slightly to give himself room for what was to come next.

He heard the blonde's gasp as he slid one slick finger into the boy's entrance, thrusting it in and out slowly, growing more impatient by the moment. His body reminded him just how desperate he had grown during their earlier activities, and it took quite a bit of willpower to calm himself and keep his desires in check.

Licking his lips, the elder Kaitsune added a second finger, listening to Jou's grunt of slight discomfort and answering it with a quickly stolen kiss to the other's lips. Shifting his weight back to his knees, he flexed his fingers inside Jou and pushed as far as he was able into his mate, caressing the smooth inner walls of his channel and enjoying the mewls he tore from him, along with the constant bucking of the other's hips.

Removing his fingers, he wiped the rest of the lube onto his pants on the floor and positioned himself above Jou, leaning in to capture the blonde's lips in a heated kiss as he pushed the head of his staff past the tight ring of muscle surrounding the boy's entrance. Groaning slightly as he received his first taste of heaven, Seto paused and waited for his mate to make the next move, swallowing every noise the blonde made hungrily.

Jou tried to focus on the older Kaitsune's lips and tongue for the time being, waiting impatiently for his body to adjust so they could continue. He may not have felt like doing much earlier tonight, but right now, he wanted to be satisfied and he couldn't be until he was relaxed enough for Seto to continue. His mind wandered as the seconds ticked by, seeming to drag on for an eternity, and then, finally, the pain began to recede, the pleasure beginning to rise within him, urging him on.

Pulling away from their kiss, Jou nudged the brunette's chin to the side, moving in to lick and nip at Seto's exposed throat. He heard the older man groan at the contact and smiled, slipping further down the couch to give himself room before arching his back and sliding his body along Seto's erection, engulfing him completely.

Both Kaitsunes moaned in pleasure as they joined, bodies flush together, tails entangled, and arms skimming over each other, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Seto lifted his hips, pulling out to the tip of his member, and pressed back in, biting his tongue to hold back his cry. Jou felt so damn good! So warm, soft, and moist (thanks to the lube), that it almost drove him over the edge with need. Thankfully, he had more control over himself than most other Kaitsunes.

Pulling back and taking the plunge once more, he set a slow, deep rhythm, one he knew would drive Jou insane. He smiled to himself and buried his head in the blonde's neck, arms grabbing hold of the smaller boy's waist and holding him close, increasing the pressure between them and trapping the blonde's staff against their stomachs. He concentrated on the sensations of Jou's muscles around him and those luscious lips on his shoulder and upper chest, his pace quickening as his excitement rose.

He exhaled loudly when his lover suddenly clamped hard around him and screamed into his ear, indicating Seto had successfully found and pressed against the bundle of nerves hidden within the other's body. Throwing his head back, Seto used his hands to anchor himself, and thrust hard into Jou, aiming for the spot he had just hit. He smiled lustfully down at the younger Kaitsune's answering cry, and continued his assault, thoroughly enjoying the reactions he got with each brush of the head of his manhood against the blonde's prostate.

Seto nipped Jou's lower lip as the smaller male contracted his muscles, clamping harshly around his mate's erection and caused the elder to shiver at the new pleasure. "Keep doing that and I won't last much longer." He panted, never halting in his thrusts.

"I won't, either." Jou grunted, arms wrapping around Seto's shoulders and legs bringing the man's hips closer. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Hand clasping his lover's neglected member, Seto pumped him solidly in time with his heavy thrusts, making sure to hit Jou's sweet spot with each pass and chuckling when he would get crushed by the boy's inner muscles in return. Their lips met in one more heated embrace as they felt the tightening in their stomachs, signaling they were both getting close. Hips and hands sped up, desperately trying to reach the pinnacle of pleasure so they could throw themselves over it and reach completion.

They had their wish soon enough, the smaller of the two arching his back and whimpering the brunette's name into his mouth as he came, manhood pulsing in the other's palm as his orgasm washed over him, leaving him sated and wonderfully sleepy as he collapsed to the cushions under him. Seto followed suit, his movements unhindered as Jou's muscles collapsed around him, surrounding him in almost unbearable heat. His nails scraped audibly against the material of the sofa and he gave one more rough thrust into his mate, moaning loudly into the still air around them before settling himself on the blonde's chest, breath coming in harsh gasps.

Together, they came down from their sexual highs, breath evening out and chests rising and falling at a smoother rate. Minutes went by, and Jou started shifting beneath the larger male, signaling that he needed Seto off him.

Lifting himself up, Seto let Jou roll to the edge of the couch before he lay on his back, dragging the blonde onto his chest. He gave an inconspicuous smile as his mate nuzzled into his neck, kissing the flesh lightly, lovingly.

"Told you I'd have you whimpering my name." he yawned, squeezing the other's tail with his and moving to grab a blanket from a chair nearby to cover them.

Jou snorted at the comment, smacking the skin beneath him in irritation, holding his tongue as a warm, comfy blanket was draped over his back. Turning his dwindling attention to the television, he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of Seto's heart under his ear, deciding that he would drop the issue.

For now.

END

Jeez, this was practically a chapter on its own! Damn you S/J! DAMN YOU TO LEMON HELLLLLL!

Meh, hope you all liked it. I'm hoping that from this point on all my lemons will be long and more detailed like this one. It'll probably kill me in the end, but at least it makes you all happy. :3

By the way, I hope this flowed well. I didn't want to reread it. . Too long, and my brain is already fried from writing it. Yeah, I know I'm lazy. -.-;

Oh, and Fate of the Damned ch 6 is in the works and should be up in a few days. So, please stop egging my house, stalking my family, abusing my pets, and sending me threatening letters and phone calls. ;;

For the love of all that's holy, please review. I BEG OF YOU! sob


End file.
